Not Again, and Again
by HAZMOT
Summary: Vala becomes despondent after Quetesh's past catches up with her. Now she must decide whether her friends will be in danger because of her past.
1. Chapter 1

SG1 was on a routine mission to PX-357 for simple analysis of the planets new resources. It was the first time Cam and Vala had visited the planet, since General O'Neill was transferred to Washington. SG1 was asked to return by their leader Arman to renegotiate mineral rites for his people. SGC accepted the friendly invite and Teal'c, Sam and Daniel were anxious to return to the peaceful planet. Cam and Vala were informed by their teammates it's a virtual paradise to rest and relax. Cam relished having a little peace and quite, since Vala and him were discreet about their recent pairing. They arrived without a hitch, until Arman recoginized Vala as Quetesh. The once peaceful people suddenly became vigilantes and and took SG1 captive. Daniel tried to explain to Arman that Vala was once a host to Quetesh and she was an innocent victim. Arman felt betrayed that his once so called friends had returned with a vengeful Goddess and wanted nothing but revenge and retribution.

Cam and his team were helpless against the mob and Vala was taken prisoner, separate from her teammates cell. Arman and his people had passed judgement on Vala without a trial and since they had declared SG1 now enemies of the people, they were tied and forced to watch Vala's being taken away for punishment. Cam, Teal'c, Daniel and Sam were all tied to a pole in the middle of a mass courtyard. They were too overwhelmed by the people to escape. They waited as there was no sign of Vala, only cheers and jeers from an outside doorway and the end of the courtyard.

Cam being the leader of SG1 now felt helpless towards his team, and tried to reason with Arman what a big mistake it was to harm one of his people including the repercussions from SGC and their alliance. Arman and his counselors would not listen to reason and Daniel even with his diplomacy for peace could not sway Arman from harming Vala. Teal'c also tried to reason with them that he was once a Jaffa Prime to Apophis and was forgiven his transgressions from Armans people. Teal'c pleas fell on deaf ears as far as Arman was concerned. His people had been under Quetesh's rule, until she disappearded one day and never returned. Since that time Armans people had lived in virtual peace and enjoyed the fruits of trade throughout the galaxy.

Cam was terrified at not knowing what was happening to Vala. He had not seen any sign of her since she was taken by Arman. All were hoping somehow Vala's talent for self nogiating would get her out of this situation. Sam was afraid for her friend and knew from private conversations that Vala's only fear one day would be her past as Quetesh would catch up to her and that would be the end for her. This seemed like that situation. As SG1 stood in the hot sun, restrained and worried; Arman and several people suddenly came thru the doorway.

The courtyard suddenly filled with thousands of angry people, but no Vala. As Cam scanned the crowd with his teammates they noticed that two men had poles that were suddenly pounded into the ground in front of them. After they finished their task they separated and allowed one man to stand in front of him. His face was scared and one eye was missing. This situation was looking dire every minunte and Cam and the rest were trying to figuire out a solution to escape and find Vala. As their attention was drawn to the scarred man, they heard the crowd roar out of anger. It was Vala being brought in with her arms tied to a crossbeam.

Cam finally could see her image as they brought her closer.

"Oh God."

**A/N: Since in all honesty I felt that the original story would be compromised. I decided to go back with another original story from my archives. I want to apologize to all the reviewers and their comments to the now deleted story of Where are They Now and appreciate your support. As always I appreciate your feedback and thank you for your continued support of all my fics. I hope this will ease some misunderstandings by others. As usual I welcome any comments and feedback. Thanks guys. **

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

**PREVIOUSLY:**

The night was perfect for Vala, and Cam had made her favorite dish of spicy meatballs and spaghetti at his apartment. Ever since Vala came back from their haphazard visit with Cam's parents in Kansas, she felt a closeness with him from then on. They had small talk on the way back to SGC in Cam's rental car and Cam found Vala to be very intelligent and more vulnerable than she let on. Cam had realized that his parents are friendly people to almost anyone. But his mother had felt a kindred spirit within Vala and made her a cherry pie to take on the road. Cam thought his mother's kindness to Vala was heartfelt.

Cam's father was also taken by Vala also. While she was there for the short period he would often play a game of chess, well into the night. He had taught her one game and the strategic benefits of knowing your enemies from playing. Little did he know Vala was well aware of strategic maneuvers. Cam would sneak downstairs to check on his father and quietly watch from the steps their quaint conversations and Vala's obvious charm towards his dad.

Back at SGC Cam had asked Vala out for a game of putt putt golf, when he found out Vala was left on base one day. Teal'c was off visiting his son Ryac, Sam was visiting the General in Washington and Daniel, well, he was translating some old artifacts that were back logged from some museum.

He found her smile always infectious and enjoyed her enthusiasm for new found information on Tauri culture fascinating. To Cam she was a pure delight and she could hold her own on conversations that would reflect from politics of the galaxy to anything in general. But she had a fond fascination about music boxes. Something Cam found quite intriguing and somehow he had thought there may be something in Vala's past that warranted her love for the small enchanted music boxes.

His first gift to her was a small sewing machine with a little red crank on the side. When she first opened the gift, she tilted her head with confusion as to why Cam wanted her to sew on such a miniature sewing machine.

"Cam this is really adorable, but I don't think I'm the right size to operate such a Tauri contraption. I have seen these in historical magazines."

"It's not what you think Princess. Turn the small crank on the side." Cam watched with obvious delight at what Vala's reaction would be. As Vala turned the crank and small musical song played on the machine as the pedals on the sewing machine moved to the beautiful small melody.

Vala squealed with delight. Her face was heaven to him. "Oh, Cam, it's so clever. Where ever did you find such a beautiful music box? What's the song it's playing? Does it actually sew? Does……

"Slow down their Princess. I don't know the name of the song. It's an antique from the 1800's and I thought it would make you happy."

Vala hugged Cam at the small and perfect gift and kissed him on the cheek, none to shyly. "It's wonderful Cam and so small and cute. I didn't think you were listening when I went on, and on about those wonderful music boxes."

"I listen to everything you say Princess. Why would you think I wouldn't?"

"Well…….it's just nice to think someone listens to me once in a while. I sometimes get the feeling I'm just…….you know just around for missions. I mean I get…….

Cam felt Vala was hurting or holding back her true feeling. He cupped her cheek and looked into her grey green eyes.

_God's she's beautiful. _Cam looked deep into her eyes, beyond the beauty that they illuminated.

"Lonely?" Cam asked with a whisper.

Vala nodded yes, trying her hardest not to let slip her vulnerability.

Cam just pulled her into a hug and let her hold onto him. He felt he needed to protect her from something. He just didn't know what, but he felt comfortable just knowing he was there for her, regardless.

Vala pulled back slightly, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "Thanks Cam for…..for everything."

He could tell Vala didn't want to elaborate other than just for the moment. It made him feel more for Vala than just a brotherly concern. He wanted to be closer to Vala, but he would take it slow and maybe, just maybe he would impress upon her, how much he wanted to be in her life.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

PRESENT:

As their attention was drawn to the scarred man, they heard the crowd roar out of anger. It was Vala being brought in with her arms tied to a crossbeam.

Cam finally could see her image as they brought her closer.

"Oh God."

* * *

When Vala came into full view, her teammates and friends could see that Vala was stripped of her gear as they had been, but she was fully clothed, except for her shirt missing and just the black t-shirt was visible.

Cam could see that Vala must of struggled from the bruises on her arms. Otherwise she looked unharmed. When she was finally closer, Vala saw the scarred faced man. She physically cringed backwards a few steps, and then was pushed forward again by several men. The mysterious man never made any move towards her or her team. He just stared straight at Vala. He knew she knew who he was.

Arman motioned two men to the two set poles in front of SG1 and pulled Vala forward. Vala gave Cam a look, as if to say everything is going to be alright. Vala's crossbeam she was tied to was place in two notches of the poles to hold her upright with her arms stretched out. Cam was about to protest, not knowing what was going to happen to Vala. Arman immediately motioned SG1 to be gagged. Knowing SG1 would protest what was inevitable.

Vala tried not to show she was frightened. She could see the crowd jeering at her while she was marched in to the courtyard. What she didn't expect was to see Cam and her friends restrained, hoping that there was no injury to either of them. Vala was trying to remember this planet and it's people, but Quetesh was over so many people. But the scared man she knew, but not from this planet. She knew how he came to have that scar. Quetesh had given it to him for his blatant disobedience. It was to remind him, she remembered who was in control and who was his God. He had spoken out against Quetesh and when Quetesh found out, his entire family was wiped out, but he was left alive to remember who had power over him. Vala remembered Quetesh and her cruelty and sometimes she made sure Vala could see it and not hide.

Arman hushed the crowd and addressed SG1 and Vala. "Today we are reminded why we are a free and peaceful people. Quetesh the false God was our master and slaver. When she left our hearts rejoiced and over time we forgot her cruelty and became fruitful and prospered. Now she dares return and our so called friends have shown they are not to be trusted or return to our peaceful nation ever again."

A roar went up with the crowd as Arman relished in his testimony. "Let this be a lesson to those who have persecuted innocent people. Our dear friend has graciously come forward as one amongst us, who has lost so much, who has come to punish the demon that would threaten our peaceful existence."

Cam looked at his teammates and they had the same worried look on their faces also. Something terrible was about to happen to Vala and there was nothing any one of them could do to stop it.

Arman continued. "Our punishment will be merciful, but the SG1 that brought her here will suffer the same punishment as this evil creature."

As soon as Vala heard that her friends will suffer she could not let that happen; ever.

"NO." Vala shouted.

Arman was surprised Vala had spoken up. "You have no authority here anymore false God. You cannot escape your punishment from those that felt your wrath."

Vala could barely turn her head, but she wanted to be heard. "No, they were deceived by me. They knew nothing of my past. They are innocent of my treachery. They have helped you in the past. They do not share my taste for blood. Let them go and keep me instead. I will take what ever punishment you deemed rightful, but do not harm them. I deserve your disdain and I know who your silent friend is and what he was. I beg of you to remember the pain Quetesh caused you and not leave their families filled with the same pain."

The scarred man looked at Vala hard and then back at SG1. Cam and the rest were struggling to speak, especially Cam. He knew Vala was sacrificing herself to save them. He couldn't let her do that, but he was also the leader of SG1. He had a hard choice on saving his team or saving Vala.

The scarred man leaned over to Arman to speak and Arman nodded his head.

"My people, our friend is a fair man. Not unlike this false creature who enslaved our families and hearts. He will administer sole punishment and allow SG1 to return to their planet. We are a fair and peaceful people and will not allow any intrusion into our lives, our people our children. But we will let them understand that we are swift in administering justice and will allow them to take this creature back to where she came from."

Cam thought they were going to release them, then and there. But no one moved to cut them loose. All three of his teammates watched as the scarred man moved towards Vala.

The scarred man moved silently towards Vala. He stopped a few feet behind her and pulled something from his undercoat.

Cam tried to see what he had in his hand, but he was too far away, and his back was turned towards them. The mystery man pulled his hand back and SG1 heard a resounding crack, along with Vala's scream.

The crowd was silent as they heard Vala scream again. Cam obviously thought they had no stomach for torture, but they stayed to watch Vala's punishment. Once Cam saw Vala arch in pain, he finally could see what was causing it. It's what they called in Gou'ald a electronic whip. Teal'c recognized the weapon immediately. It was given to Jaffas of power or Primes to show their power without their false Gods relinquishing power that may have overcome them. It was not a pain stick, which only Goual'd could wield because of the Naquadah in their bloodstream. But it was whip that caused immense pain to those at the end of it laser lash. Immense pain and tearing of flesh also.

The man continued to exact his torture on Vala, causing her to struggle to breath with each painful lash.

Vala felt searing pain as her mind tried to control the amount of pain she could handle. She felt some relief after hearing that Arman was convinced to release her friends. Vala could not stand for anyone to be harmed because of her and Quetesh's violent past.

She could see white stars starting to form in front of her eyes and a ear piercing tone in her ears start to hum. Vala believed she was about to pass out, but kept fighting for some reason to stay conscious. She wanted to make sure in her clouded mind that Cam was safe as well as her friends. She had to know they were safe; She had to.

Cam felt like he was taking every lash, or wished he was. He couldn't stand to see anyone of his friends hurt. But he and Vala had become closer than friends and the pain of seeing her harmed burned thru his soul everytime he saw her scream. Then suddenly the torture stopped. He could see that Vala was unconscious and as suddenly as the punishment began, it was over.

They finally untied her from the cross beam and laid her limp body at the base of the polls. The silent scarred man walked over to Vala's body and dropped the laser whip beside her, then turned and walked away. Arman motioned the crowd out of the courtyard and motioned one man to cut SG1 free. The knife was left sticking from the back of the pole so that one member could cut themselves free and undue the others. Luckily it was Cam first. The courtyard now was emptied and there was no one to complain to. Their weapons were nowhere in sight, but their packs and equipment were left by the Stargate.

Cam couldn't run fast enough to see to Vala. As Sam dialed the gate, Cam could see that Vala was unconscious and bleeding badly. He gently picked her up and ran towards the gate, not stopping, as Sam dialed up the gate. She had already sent an emergency message that they would need medical attention as soon as they came thru the gate. Sam and the rest could see how weak Vala was and as they came thru the gate, Dr. Lam was already waiting with a gurney. Vala was rushed to surgery, while her friends followed suit. Landry had requested that SG1 been seen at the infirmary first and then report in one hour. Cam only nodded his head in slight acknowledgement, while his team was checked out.

Cam waited until Dr. Lam could give him any news of Vala's condition. Sam had followed shortly behind him, while Teal'c and Daniel were bringing up the rear.

Dr. Lam informed them that Vala had lost quite a bit of blood and the lashes on her back were deep; but she would eventually heal. She stated that Vala would need lots of rest and would keep her in the infirmary until she was able to move around. They all sighed a sign of relief and Cam insisted he be there when she woke up. His team felt like Cam felt guilty that one of his team members was injured. But the real reason was still kept a secret from his friends. He wanted so badly to say something about him and Vala. But this was not the time, even if Sam was the only one that suspected Cam's actions might be more.

Teal'c, Sam and Daniel had returned to their private rooms on base to sleep, while Cam watched Vala and the humming of the monitors. He moved closer to Vala's bed, careful not to jostle the bed for fear of hurting her, even though she was sedated.

_Why must you always pay for your past Vala? Can't they see the person behind the hurt and pain? I just want you to get better and forget about those hurtful times. You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save us and now your safe; we're safe. Please come back to me, please Princess; please_.

Vala was on her stomach and winced as she began to stir. She moved her arms first and blurrily could see she was on a soft bed, face down. She tried to move slightly and the pain lanced thru her body like she was on fire.

"Ahh……..uhm….

Cam heard a noise. "Vala? Don't move, let me get Dr. Lam." Cam immediately was concerned about Vala back and the pain she was obviously in.

"Ca….Cam?" Vala's voice was obviously weak.

"I'm here Princess. I'm here. You scared me and everyone to death. I'm so glad your back. I…..I was scared for you sweetheart. I was so scared."

Vala could hear the nervousness in Cam's voice. He was truly frightened for her. It was that moment that Vala decided that she could no longer put Cam or her friends in danger ever again. As soon as she was able, Vala decided she could no longer stay with her friends or SGC. She had to leave or next time her friends may not come out of this alive. Being host Quetesh was to dangerous and her past would always catch up to her. She realized she was lucky this time. But her luck may run out one day.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Cam and his team were given down time for a few weeks while Vala was recovering. Cam had tried to remain discreet and keep his partiality about being a Commander towards Vala. He kept his presence to a minimum to divert any suspicion that he was seeing Vala on a personal basis but rather as concerned teammate and leader. At times he would go home trying to sleep, trying not to think about what could _have_ happened to Vala if Arman and the mysterious man had not agreed to keep her alive. He would toss and turn, having nightmares about her death and how he was helpless to save her. Little did he know that Vala was having similar nightmares about him and her friends on the same matter. Only she was Quetesh, looking out as a host and she was the murderer.

Cam had woken up with sweat all over his body and treaded into the bathroom to wash his face. He couldn't stop dreaming about Vala and his increasing concern for Vala's injuries and keeping her safe was becoming to him an obsession. He had seen so many vulnerable sides to her in his home, but seen the walls go back up as soon as she returned to SGC. Her complex makeup was disturbing at most, but he knew there was so much about her he didn't know. He had read the reports of her being a host for so many unknown years. And yet it was fascinating how she survived after Quetesh's symbiote was destroyed. What he read or what Daniel and Sam had informed him, that most host do not survive once the Gouald symbiote has been removed. The years of being suppressed and the realization of causing untold horrific actions while helpless to stop such actions, drove host to insanity. Not really knowing what was real or knowing their families have been dead for centuries. Teal'c had once told him it was better to die not knowing or if they ever remembered who they were. Then finally being aware of so much lost time in their lives.

Cam grabbed the phone to contact the Doctor on call, since it was so late, Dr. Lam would have been asleep or at home. "Yeah, this is Col Mitchell. I was checking up on Vala and see how she was doing."

The nurse answered and knew who he was. "Miss Doran is under heavy sedation right now Col Mitchell. She's running a slight fever, but Dr. Lam has her on antibiotics. Col Carter is on watch with her. Do you want me to notify her that you called?"

Cam ruffled his hair in frustration. " No, no. I just wanted to see how she was doing. I see she's in good hands."

"Yes sir, well good night."

"Thank you, good night." Cam set the phone on the receiver. He wanted to stay away, but his heart would not let him. He decided to head to the mountain.

* * *

Sam was quietly sitting in the corner on her laptop. She kept her peripheral vision on Vala, making sure the nurses made her comfortable. She also was mentally going back to Vala's torture by the mysterious man. That could have easily been the last time she would have seen Vala alive. All their mission were considered risky and she had been on enough missions to see her own life snuffed out along with her teammates. But something was different about this one. She saw how Vala cringed when Vala saw the scarred man. But seeing her whipped in public for being a host to Quetesh was more disturbing. Vala had lied to save them and was willing to die without considering the consequences. They all have been in that same situation and more so when General O'Neill, Teal'c and Daniel had placed themselves in similar do or die situations.

But she and Vala had become close and the planet presented itself with the very self admission, Vala had feared the most. Her past catching up to her.

**FLASHBACK:**

Both women had been drinking wine at Sam's house. Both were talking about general subjects, ranging to men to women, to nothing at all in particular. But one subject came up that Vala mentioned in a wine induced stupor.

"Would you like me so much Sam if you knew what I've done?" Vala was glassy eyed when she asked.

"Of course Vala. You're my friend. We've all done something we regret. I wouldn't judge you for something that wasn't on purpose."

"No, no………would you like me if you knew………..knew what I was capable of? Would you see that I was not such a nice person?"

Sam poured them both some more wine. "Vala……..Vala…….Vala. You _are_ a nice person. I've seen you around people. You are so nice, where I couldn't stand some people. I'm not as forgiving sometimes."

Vala slightly contemplated Sam's response. "No Sam; I….I mean I………..I've seen so much blood. So much death. I have to be responsible at some point in my sorry life that it had to be me at one point doing those terrible things to people. I know how your past catches up with you."

"You……….you were a host Vala. I know from the memories of Jolinar that she had to do terrible things to people to escape. You and I understand what it's like to be controlled. I don't hate Jolinar for what she did. I just wished she could have survived so I could tell her I understand and that I wanted to get to know her better."

"No Sam; I'm not a very nice person somehow. I……..I just don't want you to hate me." Vala was feeling drowsy. Sam was feeling the same way, but had to finish what Vala started. She was like that.

"I could never hate you Vala. No matter what, you are my friend; ok." Sam patted Vala's arm to reassure her.

Vala paused, knowing Sam probably would if she truly knew what her past was. "Ok, Sam."

**PRESENT:**

Sam shook herself out of her dreamlike state. She picked up a sound coming from Vala's bed. Sam could see that Vala was in the throughs of a nightmare.

"No……….Cam. No……….Cam, don't……….can't. Can't stop her. You can't hurt…………..No, please, please don't hurt them. Cammmm…………..Cammmmm. Please………please Quetesh, please……….

Sam slowly moved over to Vala to wake her from her sleep. "Vala?......Vala?" Sam shook her a little harder, trying not to cause her any pain.

Vala's eyes shot open, not knowing where she was. Vala grabbed whatever was near and it was Sams arm. It wasn't a strong grip, but Sam could tell there was fear in Vala's eyes.

"Vala, honey wake up. You were having a nightmare. Hey…..it's me Sam."

Vala looked confused and frightened. "Sa…..Sam?"

"Yeah, it's me. Its ok, you're safe in the infirmary. You're running a slight fever though."

"Hur…hurts." Vala said weakly.

Sam patted her arm. "I'll go get the nurse to adjust your IV. I'll be right back ok. Just try to relax." Sam smiled at Vala, hoping she would be ok until she returned.

Vala could only smile back and wince from the pain. As soon as Sam left, Vala gently lowered herself back down on her pillow. Sam couldn't know the tears she was shedding from what she remembered from the nightmare. Once again; Quetesh was reaching from the grave to control her. Vala knew that it would affect her more now, than when Quetesh was alive.

**TBC**

**A/N: Cam is on the way. But will Sam suspect anything between them from Vala's cry from her nightmares? Will Vala's uncertaintity, cause her to flee from her past?**


	5. Chapter 5

Cam's heart was pounding on the way to the Cheyenne mountain. He kept thinking about Vala and how he wanted to be near her to make sure she was alright. What happened had really shaken him and becoming close to someone romantically was something unexpected for a man in his position. Cam always expected to retire one day and then settle down with one of the local girls of his hometown. But in his present Command, he really didn't think he make it this far and probably would die saving the world or protecting his friends or family.

But getting to know Vala changed all that. He honestly could see a future with Vala and the more she allowed him to see who she was, the more he felt compelled to have her in his life. His concentration went back to the road and wanting to be by Vala's side. Maybe, he thought he should confide in someone about seeing Vala. He trusted his teammates, but what would happen if the whole base found out. What if IOA found out and decided they were a high risk relationship and ship Vala out to who knows where. He could not stand that, he thought. It would kill them both.

As he approached the parking lot and headed towards headquarters. He wanted to just prepare himself for any questions that might arrive due to his late night visit to the infirmary by Sam. When he arrived, Sam was standing outside the recovery room, watching as a nurse was administering to Vala. It scared him to his core.

Sam surprised, watch Cam approach. "Hey Sam; what's up with our girl?"

Sam could tell Cam seemed a little nervous. "She just woke up from a nightmare. She was in a little pain, and I called the nurse to adjust her IV for pain. Believe me I've been there."

"Oh, good, good. Well I had to come in and finish some late reports. I thought I'd pass by and see how our Princess is doing. I can relieve you Sam and you can get some rest."

Sam watched him and looked back towards Vala's bedside. The nurse nodded to them both and came out.

Cam was first to ask. "How's she doing?"

"She was in some pain. I adjusted her medication and checked her fever. It's stable right now, so she'll be sleep for most of the night. If she needs anything just let me know. I'll be doing my rounds and check back."

"Thank you nurse. I'll be with her until morning." Said Cam. With that said, the nurse left.

Sam watched Cam watching Vala. If she was right, then she wouldn't be sorry for asking.

"Cam when Vala was having her nightmare; she mentioned you. Something about Quetesh. I think she was seeing you harmed by Quetesh."

Cam was trying not to appear nervous. His training was coming in handy. "Poor girl, she must truly be hurting to think about her teammates being harmed."

"No, just you. What's going on Cam between you and Vala?"

"Please Sam. What in heavens name would Vala and I be, other than teammates? She just had a nightmare, that's all."

Sam moved closer to Cam, wanting to invade his comfort zone. "Cam, I've been to this dance with a certain General. You know, the one in Washington with a big mouth and heart to go with it."

Cam tried to stay stoic, but he figured Teal'c was more suited to such antics. He finally heaved a sign of relief for him and Vala.

"Ok, Sam I care about Vala, a lot. Of all people; I knew you would understand Sam. But the IOA wouldn't." Cam turned back towards the recovery room view window. "I was scared Sam. More scared for her than you guys. I can't let my personal feeling interfere with my judgment while in command. She…….she could of died today and there was nothing I could have done about it. It scared the hell out of me and I……..

Sam put her hands on his shoulder. "I understand more than you think, and so does Jack. You should talk to him sometimes. There have been so many times that……..well you know."

"She acts so tough outside Sam and she does a good job of putting up these walls to protect herself. I have a feeling she's been thru so much we can't even fathom what her life was as a host to Quetesh. Has…….has she ever mentioned that life…….well I shouldn't ask."

"As far as my experience with Jolinar was enough to see what a symbiote and host went thru. And it wasn't pretty for just those few memories. Vala……Vala will tell you in her own way one day. I know she must trust you to have nightmares of you and not us." Sam smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Cam smiled back, knowing Sam was a true friend. "I never thought I would fall for her like this Sam. I just need her to know that I care so much about her. I just need her to know I'll be there no matter what. I think she needs that right now. I know she has to be vulnerable right now. That man, the one with the scar scarred her Sam. I could see it in her face when she saw him."

"I did too." Sam added. "It has to be someone from her past, but I doubt she would say anything…..well not unless it was important. Her face is burned into my memory of how frightened she was."

Both nodded and watched Vala sleeping. "Thanks Sam; I know this will remain between you and me. I want it to be her decision on where we go from here. I think she's had enough of people telling her what to do in her life."

"Yeah…….Well, let my go get some shut eye and see you in the morning. Take care of her Cam. She doesn't know it yet, but she needs you." Sam squeezed his shoulder and left. Cam understood Sam's wisdom and friendship.

Cam moved inside and pulled a chair closer to Vala's bed. Even in her sleep Cam noticed how stressful she looked. Cam didn't know why, but he unconsciously left with a item from his house that might have been needed.

Under his coat was a hidden large pocket. He took the item out and layed it near a table in the room. He turned the little red handle on the side and sat back down to the music that surrounded the room. He smiled to himself for the memory of the gift and Vala, and thanking God above for showing him there was a reason why you don't ask why.

**TBC**

A/N: Sam calls Jack to call Cam. Vala continues to recover, but will she push Cam away?


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, to what do I owe this special call this morning?" Smiled Jack on the other end of the phone.

"Well, I told you about what happened to Vala a couple of days ago." Stated Sam.

"Yeah, how's she doing by the way?"

Jack could hear Sam sigh thru the phone. "I sat with her last night, and she has a slight fever, along with some nightmares."

"Been there, done that. Is she going to be ok?" Jack wished he was there with Sam while. He knew how much Vala's friendship meant to her.

"Yeah, she's strong. Dr. Lam said she will heal; but there's something else that's come up."

"How can I help?" Jack knew Sam would never ask any favor, unless it was very important or dire.

"I don't foresee any problem yet, but it may be one down the road. Can you clear your schedule to come down to Colorado?"

Jack knew Sam being vague must constitute she's worried about her conversation over the phone. He surmised it must be personal and something to do with Vala.

"Consider it done. I was missing the old place anyway."

"Yeah, I bet." There was a silence over the phone that Jack knew was just form him. It conveyed how much they both missed each other and how much Sam needed him.

"Sooo, I'll let you know when I arrive. I'll be the guy, _not, _wearing a uniform."

"Yes Sir, goodbye Jack."

Sam hung up, thinking if anyone can stall any IOA interference, then it would be Jack. She wanted to get some more sleep, before she saw Teal's and Daniel. She knew they would be up soon and wanting to know how Vala was.

Jack hung up the phone, thinking how strange that Sam would call him Sir and Jack at the same time.

_I better get my ass down there. Something's going on and Sam was more quiet than usual._

* * *

In the infirmary Vala had a dream. One where she could see Quetesh in one of her moods for blood.

_Bring the traitor in and all those in his house._

Vala was allowed to come forward under Quetesh's control, to see what punishment she was about to administer. Her loyal Jaffa guards pushed a man forwards towards Quetesh's throne. Others were dragged in that looked like family members. Children, old women and men, and a women with a smaller child.

With Quetesh's mind link to Vala, she taunted her.

'_Now you will see precious one, what happens to those who oppose me'_

_So you speak against me Tirren, knowing I would be displeased as your God__._

Tirren remained silent. He knew why he and his family had been dragged from their home. He had spoken in secret at Quetesh's harsh conditions mining Naquadah on his home planet.

_So you have nothing to say?_

Tirren is pushed further on his knees before Quetesh. Still he is silent. He knows that being found out means death. He knew Quetesh would kill him before his family as punishment. He knew once this was done then his family would probably be taken to be enslaved by Quetesh. At least he thought that would take them out of the mines.

_Very well, I have been patient and most merciful towards your known actions Tirren. It displeases me that you would turn on your soverign._

'_Watch my precious and see how you will be merciful'_

Vala was allowed to see Quetesh's movements. She pulled a hidden knife from one of her Jaffa guards and sliced Tirren across the face from chin to his left eye. Vala could see the blood spill onto the throne floor, while Quetesh smiled at her actions.

Vala spoke in her mind to Quetesh. '_Your are a monster. Let me go back to my darkness. I tire of these games you play'_

Vala had seen Quetesh's violent acts before. She knew if Vala was aware of her actions, it would break her.

'_Not yet my precious. Not yet'_

As Quetesh moved behind Tirren, she looked as if she was about to finish off Tirren. Then she turned her attention to his family and ordered her guards to face Tirren towards his family and hold him.

She grabbed a staff from one of her guards. Turned it towards his family and shot every single one, while Tirren screamed in horror. Vala screamed also, but no one could hear.

Quetesh turned her attentions back towards Tirren. _See Tirren, I am a merciful God. I spared your life. Let this be a lesson to all who would turn against their God. _

Return him to the mines and chain him. Give him food and water. Let him think about his treachery. I will be in my chambers. Do not disturb me unless I'm needed.

The Jaffa guards bowed and dragged the bodies of Tirren's family and him outside the throne room.

'_Nothing to say my precious?'_

Vala wouldn't answer. She couldn't answer.

'_Very well, then I will allow you to sit in your little pathetic world. Let this be a lesson my precious. I will break you; no one can save you. You are mine until the end'_

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Cam had litterly camped out on the infirmary floor, next to Vala's bed. The chair in the room became increasingly uncomfortable, so he decided to use his coat as a pillow and stretch out to sleep. He was so comfortable on the floor, and from lack of previous sleep days before, it lulled him into a deep, deep, sleep.

Vala jolted from her sleep after another nightmare and she felt some slight pain. Her mind tried to grasp where she was. For a moment she felt she was a host again, looking out thru her eyes and being controlled by Quetesh. Then she focused and she could see she was in the infirmary. Her eyes scanned the room and she found Cam, sleeping peacefully on the floor.

_Oh Cam. I can't stay. I have to leave you, all of you._

Vala started to move and the pain lanced thru her more intensely than before. She knew she had to ignore it to leave her comfortable bed. She slowly removed her IV and gritting her teeth, moved out of bed. She had to hold onto the bed for balance. She felt dizzy for a few moments and ignored her body trying to tell her to lay down. After steadying herself, she moved to the doors; careful not to disturb Cam. She couldn't tell if it was night or morning. But she wanted to reach her room for some clothes and other items.

The halls seemed empty, which Vala surmised must be a weekend and little personnel on watch. She let the walls barely hold her up, which she realized was rubbing against her injuries on her back. Vala was panting hard from the pain and the effort to move, but she was determined to reach her destination. She continued to be driven that she had to protect her friends and leave before the past would catch up to her. She couldn't put these good people in danger from those who would want her head, bounty or whatever reason those found to punish or kill her for Quetesh's atrocities.

Without a hitch, which she found was lucky, she was almost to her room when a Airman approached her and looked a little dumbfounded that Vala was in a infirmary nightgown. When the Airman started to address her; Teal'c and Daniel rounded the corner talking and they caught sight of Vala.

Vala panicked and pulled the Airman's gun quickly and pointed it at him and then back to Daniel and Teal'c. Daniel moved forward confused.

"Vala what are you doing; put that down. You need to be back in the infirmary."

Teal'c stopped Daniel and realized that Vala may not know where she was, which could prove dangerous.

"Daniel Jackson, use caution. Vala may be hallucinating. She is still injured and possibly confused."

"But it's Vala, she ………..

"St……stay back. I…….I don't want to hurt you; any of you." Vala was panting hard from the pain and trying to stay focused on what she had to do."

"Ge……..get back. You know I can use this Daniel. Teal'c get bac…..back please."

Sam could hear voices on her way to the infirmary. She thought she heard Vala or Teal'c and Daniel. As she came from the other end of the hall she could see Vala holding a gun on her friends and a Airman. "Oh God."

"Sto…….stop. All of you……..please…….please I……I'm protecting you."

Sam stood still as she watched Daniel and Teal'c try to calm Vala down. She moved back so Vala couldn't see her and bumped into Cam. He sensed something was wrong and had waken up to see Vala was gone. He thought maybe the nurses were examining her, but they were as confused as he was. He went looking and Sam was backing up.

"Sam wha……….

Sam stopped him from talking and pointed at the scene before him. Daniel, Teal'c and a Airman were standing still. Sam motioned him to go around to circle around the other adjoining corridor. He knew something was up, and sensed that something was wrong.

Vala's back was against the wall and her hand was starting to shake from holding the P90 weapon. Teal'c could see that Sam had a plan. Daniel thought he could coax Vala's attention away from where she thought she wanted to go.

"Vala your hurt. What are you protecting us from?" Vala's attention was momentarily drawn to what Daniel was saying.

"You're………..you're all……..all in danger. Just…….just leave me alone."

Cam's couldn't believe his eyes. Vala was holding a weapon on his friends.

_It must be the fever. She's scarred. I've got to get her before she hurts someone or herself._

Cam moved towards Vala, hoping Daniel and the rest could keep her attention on them. He moved closer up behind her.

"Please all of you……….

Vala's felt her back aching with pain. She felt trapped and her mind was racing to move, move, keeping moving. She was a trained soldier and con artist and she was trying to gather her thoughts for her next action.

"Vala Mol Doran. You must return to the infirmary." Teal'c was afraid for his friend. He could see the desperation in her eyes and the weariness.

"No……no, you……you don't understand. You……..

Vala eyes were glossing over. She was starting to shake and the gun in her hand was feeling heavier and heavier. She was starting to sweat and she could feel her body weakening. Vala's throat felt dry and salty at the same time and nausea hit her stomach with abandon.

"Please…….all of you. Back up……..just back up."

Sam was hoping that Cam could get to her before she could see what was going on. Cam was almost to her back, when by instinct Vala turned around.

Cam swallowed as he saw her eyes locked with his. "Ca….Cam? Can't……can't let her hurt you." Vala felt herself slipping and fell forward. Cam rushed her just in time before she hit the floor, dropping the gun along with her.

Vala opened her eyes with a blurred vision. "Sorr……..sorry Ca…Cam." With her last ounce of strength, Vala passed out. Cam immediately picked her light body up and headed towards the infirmary.

As soon as he arrived, Dr. Lam was already up and alerted that Vala was missing from the infirmary.

"Lay her back on the bed Colonel, gently now, gently." Carolyn was already placing an IV back in her arm. Cam ran his fingers thru his hair, scarred to death that Vala may have harmed herself more. Sam, Teal'c and Daniel was all waiting outside with deep concerned at what transpired.

"Colonel Mitchell, we'll take it from here." Carolyn and her nurse were busy re attaching more wires. I think her fever spiked and she was just delirious."

"Is……is she going to be ok? Dr. Lam is she…..

"I need to make sure she didn't break her stitches. I'll have to restrain her though for her own protection."

"I understand. I'll…….we'll be outside." It's all Cam could say and do to keep his emotions from breaking thru. His organs felt like they were twisted in a knots. Vala had suffered a set back and he felt helpless again for not knowing where she was.

As soon as he stepped outside the recovery room, all eyes were on him to what happened.

"We'll just have to wait on Dr. Lam and see how she's doing. You guys don't have to wait around. Go grab some breakfast and we'll all meet back here."

Teal'c bowed, while Daniel motioned Sam to come with them. It was for the best until Dr. Lam examined Vala. "I'll be along in a minute guys." Stated Sam. " I just want to talk to Cam."

Both men nodded and left. Cam's attention was on Vala in the recovery room. He didn't say anything and just tried to look detached, but failing miserably.

Sam broke the silence. "What happened Cam?"

"I don't know Sam. I fell asleep on the floor and suddenly had to wake up. Vala was gone and I thought the nurse…….I don't know what I thought; but when she didn't know where she was, I……I just went looking for her."

"I was just headed on my way here. God Cam, she looked scared to death."

"Something's wrong Sam. I've never seen her that scarred before. You…..you think it's just the fever?" Asked Cam.

Sam sighed. "We'll just have to wait until Carolyn finishes examining her. She'll be ok Cam, I know she will." Sam put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. " I'll go get us some coffee."

Cam was thankful for seeing Vala back safe in the infirmary. "Thanks Sam."

As Sam left, Cam once again drew his attention back to Vala and the room busy from Dr. Lam checking her back.

_Vala what's going on in your head? What are you so afraid of ? Who where you talking about?_

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Dr. Lam had finished her examination of Vala. She concluded that Vala's fever had spiked, and that was the reason for her irrationality in the hallways. She explained this to SG1 and General Landry and told them her fever would come down in a couple of days. Cam accepted the reason for now, and the team took shifts watching Vala over the course of those days.

Jack had arrived the next morning and Sam filled him in on what happened with Vala.

"Hey you sounded kinda down over the phone. This is more than just about Vala isn't it?"

"Jack, I need you to speak to Cam for me. It's kind of the same situation we were in. Only he doesn't have to worry about the regulations getting in the way. He might have to worry about the IOA."

"You mean he's seeing someone? Someone you couldn't mention over the phone?"

"Yeah, he's been seeing Vala. I know I should let him tell you, but I think this is important. He's worried to death about Vala and trying to maintain that leadership quality."

"You mean he's in love and can't tell anyone." Jack smirked.

"You read me so well. How I've missed you." Sam being in her own quarters didn't have to worry about being intimate in public and gave Jack a hug. But since Sam was no longer in his command, they had an open relationship, and didn't care what others thought about it.

"Why don't we go see our local love birds and see if I can ease his mind a little."

Jack and Sam arrived in the infirmary and Cam was next to Vala's bed, while she slept. She was over her fever and her back was still mending.

"Hey Cam, look who's here." Sam moved by Vala's bedside.

"General O'Neill, what brings you to SGC, unannounced?" Cam looked towards Sam with a goofy look, who made herself comfortable in the chair.

"Can't a person in my position take a holiday and come see the people he respects the most?" Jack smiled.

"Uh huh, well I wanted to see how Vala was doing. She hasn't woken up since yesterday, but Dr. Lam said her fever is broken. Now all she has to do is rest and heal."

"Well that's good, say why doesn't Sam stay with Vala and I need to check on a few new improvements that might be beneficial to your team."

"Well, I'm not prepared for anything. Maybe you can run it past General Landry and I….

"No, no, I insist." Pushing Cam towards the door. "Sam can stay with Vala and let you know if anything comes up. It's best I talk to you first, you know, go over some details that relate to you as a team leader."

"I'll keep an eye on her Cam. I promise if anything comes up, I'll come get you." She smiled, while moving closer to Vala's side. Cam looked at Vala for a few seconds and knew she was in good hands, but still wanted to be near.

"Ok, ah, we can use the conference room…….

"You know, I have a better idea." Suggested Jack. "I need some fresh air. Let's go top side. I think better when I'm in sunlight."

Sam smiled a little to herself, while Jack ushered Cam out. Reluctantly Cam left the infirmary, while he nodded at Sam for watching Vala.

* * *

As Jack and Cam reached topside. Jack motioned him to the area picnic table over by the trees. Some Airmen and personnel like to eat lunch outside, with a provided secure area. Jack thought this would be the perfect area to talk without prying eyes and ears.

Cam was bright and new something was up. "So General; why are you really here. And don't give me that bull crap about team leader."

"See, that's why I like you so much Cam. You know when someone is full of bull."

Cam crossed his arms waiting for Jack's explanation. "Well, then, I got a certain call, from a certain Col, and I think she's looking out for you and say a certain alien resident."

Cam uncrossed his arms and Jack could see a cloud of anger about to explode. "Now, before you go off the deep end; Sam was concerned for you and Space Pirate and she knows what problems we had trying to be discreet. She cares about the both of you and thought, I might be able to help in other ways."

Cam leaned back, deflated knowing Jack was right. Sam would only want to help, not hurt him or Vala. "What other ways Jack?"

"I understand how being discreet with Vala is important. Sam and I denied ourselves for years because of our careers. It would of hurt Sam more than me because of her rank and status. She and her father are well respected. I could of cared less about me; it was just me. But Sam is highly respected in her field. I couldn't stand it if I hurt her reputation and all she worked for. It would have stained her for the rest of her life. I know she would say, she didn't care, but I would and so would others in her command."

Cam really didn't know the extent that Sam and Jack were involved before they were in opposite commands. "But things worked out for you both. And I'm happy to see you both together anyway."

"Yeah, but as far as you and Vala are concerned. The IOA would have a field day knowing about Vala's little incident in the hallway. Not to mention that her past may have put your team in danger."

Cam sat up. "Her past wouldn't have mattered about the team being in danger. We are at risk everytime we step thru that gate. You and I both know that as well as the rest of the SG teams that put their lives on the line everyday. Where not exactly dealing with hostile forces from a foreign land. These are unknown aliens, planets, galaxies. There's no comparison as to Vala being the one putting my team in danger."

"Cam your talking to the choir here. I'm on your side remember and so is Sam. But the IOA is not going to see it that way if they believe that Vala is putting the SGC program at risk because of her past with a Gouald."

Cam sat back down worried that Jack may be right. "So what am suppose to do Jack? I almost see Vala killed right in front of my eyes, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. _GOD_ Jack, I …….I……….

Cam turned towards the trees to hide his frustration. Trying to make some sense of what could happen to Vala.

"How many times do you think I saw Sam in the same situation?" Jack fought his own emotions on the woman he loved. " How many times do you think I've seen Sam tortured, lost, captured or killed and by some miracle of an alien's device of a sarcophagus, brought her back to life?"

Cam hung his head and understood that Jack was in the same situation he is in now. "I want to protect her Jack, and I can't let my emotions get in the way of protecting the team also. What….what did you do?"

Jack stood up and put his hand on Cam's shoulder. "Come on; let's take a walk."

**INFIRMARY**

Vala was waking up and Sam watched her friend waiting to see if she needed anything.

"Ca…Cam?" Vala was able to be placed on her back somewhat, with extra padding and elevated.

"It's me Sam, Vala. Cam is near, he just went to get some air. You want me to get him?"

"No….No. I mean, I thought I…….I remembered Mitchell somehow. I just.

"Vala, I know. But, only me; well maybe Jack. It's ok, I will keep it between us."

Vala sighed a sign of relief. Vala looked at the walls for a bit, searching for some answer to flee.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?

"Thank you for, well, between us." Vala pulled her into a gentle hug. Little did Sam know Vala stole her security card.

"I'm hungry for some Jello. Could you…….

"Sure, no problem." Smiled Sam. "Cam should be back any minute. I'm glad you're ok." Vala smiled, while Sam patted her leg and left for the commissary.

As Vala watched Sam go, Vala went into action. She knew she might not have any other chance to leave and even though her back felt stiff from her injuries she was driven to escape. Vala looked carefully thru the doors to see if any infirmary personnel were in sight. She moved within the labs and the adjournment doors and found what she needed. She ducked a couple of times, wincing a little at sudden movements to her back. She climbed with a little difficulty thru maintenance ladders to the upper levels.

By sneaking down certain corridors thru certain ladders, Vala was able to maintain anonymity by finding female BDU's in Airman quarters that she knew would fit and be empty. Dressing was a bit painful, but she knew she had to be quick before Sam found her gone. Vala pulled her hair up into a BDU hat, giving her ample cover for her face and unnoticeable to others by a slight camouflage to cover her tracks. She used the elevators to head to top side, careful not to look directly at the cameras that kept security watch on every level.

Vala kept her head down slightly to keep from looking directly at anyone. She used her talents for becoming invisible even to those who knew what she looked like. Once she was outside the guarded gate, she found a car to open from the scalpels she swiped from the infirmary. Once inside the car, she hotwired it, then drove off base without a hitch.

* * *

Cam and Jack had finished talking and headed down the elevators. Once they were off, they ran into Daniel and Teal'c.

"Jack."

"Daniel." Jack retorted back.

"O'Neill it's good to see you." Stated Teal'c. "We are headed for the infirmary to see about Vala Mol Doran. Col Mitchell I assume you are headed the same direction."

"Yeah, sounds like a party. Only one missing is Sam….who looks like she's headed this way." Everyone looked up. Sam did not look happy.

"What's the matter Sam?" Asked Jack and Cam simultaneously.

"Vala is missing, again." Sam huffed.

"What?.......How?" Cam moved towards Sam, giving her eye contact, which only she could see showed worried concern in his eyes.

"There's more; she swiped my security card. We tracked her moves and she's left the building."

Now Cam really was frightened. Vala had used someone else's security card to leave a secure base. He knew General Landry was not going to be pleased, and if the IOA caught wind of what happened.

"Can we track her movements and see what's on camera?" Asked Daniel.

"Walters already checked. The security computers tracked my card and Vala leaving the base about a few minutes ago. You know Vala and how she can use disguises. She took Silers car."

Jack interrupted. "Ok, I'll head off the posse and speak with Hank in keeping this in the family. I think it's time for some down time and search for our little pirate."

"Why would Vala Mol Doran leave this base? Was she still ill?" Asked Teal'c.

"No, Dr. Lam had said her fever was over. Only her wounds needed healing and some rest." Cam was frightened and trying to make sense on why Vala would run.

"Well Vala can't have any money or clothes. She's probably just trying to leave us on a wild goose chase. Probably going for a joy ride." Stated Daniel.

Cam turned towards Daniel with anger in his eyes. "Look Jackson; until we find her, we can't assume anything, so why don't you help instead of hinder." Turning back to Sam. "Sam I need to talk to you before we head out. Excuses us, we'll meet you at top side. Change into something warm and comfortable." Cam motioned Sam down the hall.

Daniel was a little confused at Cam's frustration. He decided to shrug it off at recent events and surmised that Cam was just tired. He motioned Teal'c and both moved to change and meet up later.

Sam was way ahead of Cam. "Cam we'll find her and find out why she left."

"I…..I just don't understand Sam. Something's scarring her. Vala said something about………she said something about …….._can't let her hurt you_. I thought maybe she was delirious, but now I think it's something more."

"Could it be something to do with what happened to her Cam? She has been having nightmares."

"I don't know Sam. I need to find her. At least I know she can't leave earth right now."

"Cam we will all help you find Vala. We will find her safe and sound and bring her back."

Cam held his head down, while Sam stood comforting him. She didn't want to give away that Cam was more than friends and too many personnel start rumors. She just hoped that Cam and Vala wouldn't go thru the same problems in their relationship as her and Jack.

"Come on Sam; let's go find our Princess."

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Vala had driven for hours, not really knowing where she was going. It didn't matter, as long as she felt Cam and her friends were no longer in danger. Vala took the longest road she could find, with less traffic. She knew the car could be traced back to base whoever it belonged to, and decided a small out of the way town would do nicely to ditch a car. She came upon a valley and decided to hike into the town, looking for clothes. However she remembered she didn't have any money, which she thought would be easy to access in such a small town. But her camouflage BDU's will be a dead give away that she was from a military base.

She noticed a red truck that was running outside, and decided that she could easily take it. However a man was on his way out and her quick thinking, decided to hide in the back, since it had a tarp over something. She could easily wait, she decided and once he stopped, would jump into the driver seat and be on her way.

The older gentleman was peeved that he drove into town and couldn't get his part right away.

"Damn, can even get a part to a darn washer these days. Everything is imported and I gotta pay the price to wait. Martha is going to kill me."

Vala felt the chill in the air without her shirt and the tarp gave her some protection from the cold air. But her back was starting to ache, and she remembered she didn't have much to eat while in the infirmary. As the truck continued down the road, it was apparent to Vala that it was getting colder and colder. The trip seemed to take forever, so Vala eventually fell asleep, while her back ached from so much jostling around.

The old man was silent as he drove the long way home. Because of the distance, the old man and his wife rarely went into town. They always had ample supply of food in the pantry, and being an old military sorts, he kept well prepared for any emergencies, keeping batteries, candles, and a first aid kit handy for small injuries. His wife loved the solitary life with her husband and she had no complaints that the nearest neighbor was over 50 miles away.

As he drove closer to home, he noticed the snow fall was becoming heavier. This was the time of Colorado season that was always freakish, and they didn't mind. They were well prepared with stacks of wood that would last any long winter.

The old man finally stopped, not realizing the extra cargo he held and went into the house grunting, knowing his wife would ask about the part. Vala however was still asleep, not realizing she was weak, slept out in the cold back truck, not realizing how dangerous she was to hyperthermia.

He pulled off his boots near the back porch, making sure he didn't track thru the house. He took off his coat next and proceeded to warm his feet and hands near the fireplace. He could smell the aroma of his wife's signature soap thru the house as the warmth began to thaw his cold hands and feet. He loved to sneak up on his wife, and though she had keen eyes, her hearing on one side was slowly eradicating.

Just as he was about to ensnare her from behind, she turned with a spoon, backing him off. "Oh, no you don't. I may not hear you, but I know when you're present Mr. Brown."

"Aw, and I was going to kiss you too." He smiled back.

"You better kiss me anyway, or no soup for you." The old man Brown leaned in and kissed his wife with a long kiss, tasting the sweet soup on her lips from her tasting her creation.

"Mmmm, you taste good Mrs. Brown. I bet some of that soup will warm me up, until someone else can do it later."

"Uh huh, and so where is the part to the washing machine old man?"

"Darn, you noticed."

"I notice a lot of things. Sooooo, what happened?"

They pulled apart briefly. "Parts still on order. It's imported now and takes longer to get here. I guess we'll have wash by hand again. Brings back the old days when we old soldiers had to fend for ourselves and wash out our own clothes."

Martha poked her husband in the chest. "Yeah, well I remember my first encounter with you. You smelled like the wash basin. I guess the military forgot to give you soap as an additive."

He pulled his wife to him and nuzzled her nose. "Yeah, but lucky for me, you showed me the error of my ways and found some soap. I was the freshest man in ranks."

Both of them smiled at such a memory. "Well, go get cleaned up sweetie. The soup is ready and it looks like it may snow for awhile; not scoot." Pushing him towards the bathroom.

Martha shook her head, as she turned back to stirring her soup. "That man." Sighing.

As old man Brown started to wash up, he remembered he left a package for his wife in the front seat.

_I better go get Martha's gift. Matter of fact I better put the truck in the shed too. _

He returned to the back porch and donned his boots and coat again. He thought Martha would kill him if he went outside without any covering. She was protective that way, making sure he stayed healthy. As Brown climbed into the truck, he drove the truck into the shed. As he retrieved his package, and shut the driver side door, he thought he heard a voice.

He shook his head and thought probably just critters in the shed. As he was about to close the shed doors, he saw the tarp move in the back of the truck.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

General Landry was staving off Woosley after finding out there had not been any deal made at planet PX-357.

"I demand an explanation General Landry. Why is there no contract with the inhabitants? It was a simple deal and as I understand they have broken off all communications with SGC."

"Look Mr. Woosley, there were complications that have to be worked out. I trust my team to use caution when representing our organization and that's exactly what SG1 is doing."

"Then where are your precious SG1 General? It seems that they are nowhere to be found. Why are they taking their sweet time to stay in contact with PX-357?"

"Again, they are using caution." Landry knew Woosley would snoop long enough, he might find out the truth. He needed to stall off IOA as long as possible.

Woosley looked at Landry trying to figure out what he was hiding. "I expect a contract in one week General. Our organization needs that Naquadah and as I understand PX -357 has adequate amounts to further our programs."

"Then you will have your report as usual. Not if you don't mind, I have a facility to run. Please show yourself out."

Woosley started to say something. But dealing with General Landry and O'Neill has taught him more patients than he could muster.

"You'll be seeing me real soon General." Woosley turned and left, but decided he needed to make a few phone calls.

_I know enough when someone is hiding something, and General Landry and O'Neill are knee deep in whatever it is. I'm going to get to the bottom of what it is._

* * *

After finding out that Vala's implanted transmitter had been damaged somehow, the friends had no choice but look for Vala the old fashion way. Go out and search from her last know location. General O'Neill was driving, while Sam was giving navigations directions. Daniel and Teal'c were searching outside the window for any visual sight of Vala leading from the mountain. Fortunately the car that Vala swiped had a On Star program that tracked the vehicle. The last location was a town called Beulah. They were on their way there.

Cam sat in the back seat of O'Neill's SUV silently watching the outside, but nor really seeing anything, saying nothing, but worried about Vala, and why she ran.

**FLASHBACK**

"Now what do you call these round things you cooked?"

"There called macaroons. There from my grandmothers recipe."

Vala crinkled up her nose to smell the sweet treat. "So what's the occasion? I've never seen you bring them on base."

"I make them for special occasions, and for special people. And you my sweet are special to me." Cam kissed Vala before feeding her.

"Sooooo, what do ya think?"

Vala finally swallowed the cookie, savoring the sweetness. "Well..mppph…….it's different." Vala smiled, knowing it would please Cam to no end that she enjoyed something he made special.

"My grandmother was from Scottish roots and these supposedly originated from there She use to make these all the time for me; just me." Vala could see there was a little sadness in Cam mentioning his grandmother.

"She must of loved you very much to think you are so special to make these. I love them and what's the special occasion?" Vala grabbed another macaroon, which Cam was elated about.

"Well Princess it's been four months and 2 days since our first conversation riding thru Kansas, and it's the first time I really, really liked you."

Vala smiled and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Oh, Cam really; you liked me for the first time?"

"Yep, it was the first time I saw you other than just a teammate. You really are a good listener and……… Cam put his head down. "I…..really saw the beauty within you, not just the outside. You are a very caring person, and how you treated my mom and dad was special."

Vala was touched. No one had really praised her for a long time for her kindness. "I didn't do anything special Cam. Your parents welcomed me into their home without any suspicion. It's…….its the first time I really felt at home with anyone." Vala had tears streaming down her face.

Cam pulled her into a hug. He couldn't believe how special Vala really was. He couldn't for the life of him understand why Daniel treated her sometimes with disdain.

"Hey Princess, I think those macaroons are the charm." Cam wiped her tears and kissed her back, while smiling. He enjoyed the taste of his special macaroons on Vala's lips and tongue. She had a bit of coconut on her lips, and he licked the sweet flakes off the root of her mouth. Vala kissed him back with a little more passion as he responded in kind.

Cam pulled from their embrace. "Vala, I don't want to push you, and I think the world of you darlin. I want us to be sure of each other and I want us to take our time."

Vala knew what he meant and she respected that he wanted her to make the decision to be more intimate. "Cam, I'm sure of this, I mean of us. I want nothing more than to be with you." She kissed him back with a little more passion. Cam loved pulling her into a passionate kiss. Holding and touching her was more enjoyable to him than having sex with her. He enjoyed the pure sweetness of her body and the softness of her velvety skin.

Vala was enjoying so many sensations of Cam's kisses and the way he held her to him. She felt a safeness in his arms that she had not felt in a long time, if ever. She felt a sureness of their being together and she didn't have to explain her obvious passion for kissing him and tasting him. Other men had thought her too passionate, wanting something from them, than wanting to be with them. Vala used her physicality to survive, to escape. This was neither. This was love for a man who had shown he wanted to love her back.

"You know what would be nice right now? Stated Cam, obviously a bit dizzy from Vala's tentative kisses.

Vala ran her finger down his nose and mouth. He playfully snapped at her finger. "I nice refreshing _nap_."

Vala looked at him confused. "A nap Cam? Is that another of your Tauri sayings for, I want to have sex with you?" She smiled.

Cam laughed at Vala's innocent bluntness. "No sweety, I just think it's been a long day, we've got plenty of time for being intimate. And it turns me on that I can just hold you while you melt into my arms. I just want to hold you."

Again Vala was amazed by this man and his tenderness towards her. How could she refuse.

"You know; that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I think a _nap _would be very, very nice." This time, Cam kissed her until they had to come up for air.

**PRESENT**

Cam was roused from his memory by Sam asking if he had seen anything. The snowfall was getting a bit heavy and they were still hours from arriving in Beulah.

"Ah….what Sam?"

"I said we can't really see anything yet, and it's getting late. We'll press on until we can get to the city. If the roads get too covered, it might be difficult to find her. This city is off the main roads and we don't want to get stuck out here. We are on our own in finding her." Said Sam.

"Could Vala have possible stopped in town, knowing this weather was getting bad?" Asked Jack.

"We have no way of knowing. This is a valley area, and the last known signal was from Beulah." Said Sam.

"I am sure we will be successful in finding Vala Mol Doran." Teal'c interjected.

Daniel looked at Cam strangely, as he noticed that Cam was acting odd about the whole thing. "Vala is good at hiding. We just have to know where to look." Said Daniel.

Cam gave Daniel that look again. Daniel noticed it for what is was and it was contempt. Daniel decided to leave it alone for now. Cam just turned his attention back the window and the outside falling snow. Jack and Sam both looked at each other, knowing that Cam had to hide his worry and involvement with Vala. Sam pulled Jack's hand into her lap while he drove with the other. She was worried too.

* * *

Old man Brown saw the tarp move again, and heard a voice from underneath. He looked around and found a 4 x 4 board. He slowly walked to the back and raised the tarp. What he saw not only shocked him, but he could see the pale women shivering to death. He went into immediate old training mode. He needed to get Vala in the house and warm.

He burst into the house carrying a shivering Vala. He could tell from the symptoms that Vala had Hypothermia. "MARTHA…….MARTHA! HURRY AND GET MY SLEEPING BAG FROM DOWNSTAIRS."

Martha came into the run wondering what her husband was shouting for. "Old man what are you………..

Martha stopped in her tracks when she saw her husband carrying a women, shivering. He was carrying her towards the back room with the extra bed.

"Martha hurry, she's got Hypothermia. We need to get her warm as soon as possible."

Martha fell into action. She'd been around her husband long enough to know not to hesitate when it came to quick action.

As Martha went for the sleeping bag, the old man went into the bedroom closet and grabbed some extra blankets. Martha had perfect timing and she knew that she had to remove her clothing. Her husband turned away as Martha quickly removed Vala's clothing.

Martha let out a horrified _gasp_ as she saw the whelps on Vala's back.

"My God Henry, look at her back."

Her husband briefly could see she looked like she was beaten. "Let's get her warm first Martha. We'll worry about this later."

Martha grabbed the blankets and wrapped her into them, while the old man unzipped the sleeping bag. Martha moved so her husband could pick her up and placed the strange women into the sleeping bag.

Vala opened her eyes, not really knowing where she was. Vala tried to say something, but she looked disorientated and lost.

"It's ok dear, we're going to take good care of you. It's alright, it's alright." Martha continued to say this to Vala over and over again, until Vala just closed her eyes and feel into unconsciousness, still shivering.

"Martha, were going to need some hot tea and soup for her. I found her in the back of the truck under the tarp. I almost hit her with a two by four when I saw it was a women."

"I wonder who she is sweety? She looks so lost and ill."

"I don't know hon, but we need to get her warm fast. I'll stay with her until you get back."

"Poor child; let me heat up the soup and get some tea fast." Martha left the room and hurried to get some hot liquids into their unknown guest.

The old man wondered why this strange women was in the back of his truck. As she watched carefully over Vala, he looked down at the discarded clothes. He knew they were military, and so were the boots.

_You must of hid in the back of my truck for some reason. Those whelps didn't get there by themselves. You must be running away from someone._

Henry immediately felt protective of Vala. "Don't worry; no one is going to hurt you again. You're safe here with me and Martha. I guarantee if I find out who did this to you, they'll pay."

Martha could hear her husband from the kitchen. She knew he wasn't close to a lot of people and rarely showed such concern for a stranger. She just hoped they could save the women and for now give her a shelter from what she might have been through.

**TBC**

**A/N: Thanks Acer Sigma for your great suggestions. I dedicate this chapter to you and for your valued support. **


	11. Chapter 11

It was late in the evening when SG1 arrived in Beulah. The snow fall was heavier now and blowing across the road. Jack suggested a fresh start in the morning, and the roads would be easier to see. Sam was driving now and she finally arrived at a nice hotel in town. They bedded down for the night, with Sam paired with Jack, Daniel with Teal'c and Cam thankfully by himself. Though he wished it was with Vala. He couldn't sleep and plaid the music box he had given Vala. For some reason he felt comfort and hope that he would find Vala safe and sound. The music box reminded him of how close he was to Vala and soothed him into the night, even though Vala was still out there somewhere.

_Please Vala, be alright. I need to find you. I need you and I'm lost without you._

* * *

Old man Brown stayed most of the night watching Vala finally stop shivering. It was slow going trying to get something warm down Vala's throat, but Martha managed to coax some warm liquid down her, speaking softly comforting words that she was safe. Vala was still incoherent as to where she was and not much help in telling the Browns who she was.

"Martha, I'll stay with her for tonight. With the heavy snow fall, it looks like were in for awhile."

"Henry do you think she's running from her husband or some terrible boyfriend?"

"I don't know Martha, but we need to keep an eye on her back. Those whelps looked pretty swollen. They may be infected because of the cold exposure."

"Is……is she going to be alright Henry?"

"I've seen battle wounds that were worse off, but she looks like a fighter. We'll take good care of her, wont we hon.?"

Martha squeezed her husband shoulder in understanding. They were never blessed with having a child, but for some reason both of them felt very protective of Vala.

"Alright, I'll get you some tea so you can stay awake. But I get the next shift. I don't want you so tired you can't help me." She smiled.

He patted her hands and watched Martha leave. The old man checked to see that Vala was comfortable and settled back into a comfortable chair. He was curious as to where this pale looking women came from and wanted some answers as to why someone would hurt a beautiful women. As he sat back and pulled a book from some old stacks, he waited for his wife to return.

Vala was swirling in blackness. She could see Quetesh smiling back at her as Cam and her friends were tortured by her own hands. Vala was kicking and screaming as her host and Quetesh kept her at bay torturing all the more her friends, saying over and over how it was her fault that her friends are dying.

Over and over in her nightmares, Vala could only see herself being responsible for the deaths of her friends and other innocent people that lay dying or dead. As Vala was swarming in torment, Old man Brown watched as Vala barely mumbled out her distress.

Mr. Brown moved to comfort Vala and Martha could see that Vala was in the throws of a nightmare. "Henry?"

"It's alright hon, it's alright. No one is going to hurt you. No one." Mr. Brown continued to hold Vala like a child. Vala started whimpering.

"I don't know hon, she just started tossing back and forth and then saying something I could barely make out."

Martha came beside her husband and watched him rock Vala back and forth until she finally went to sleep. "I think she's ok now Henry. Poor tortured soul. I bet she's scared to death to hide in such cold weather."

"She said something that was strange Martha."

Martha looked at him curiously. "What did she say?"

"Cam……or camp. It sounded like she's running from this person or from some encampment."

Martha just shook her head and the young woman's situation." Well let her sleep and then I can look at her back later. I'll be in hour room if you need me." Martha kissed her husband on the forehead and by instinct kissed Vala on her forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart." Henry smiled at his wife as she left.

_If we had a daughter, she would be about your age. You almost look like Martha, when her hair was dark as midnight. I wished I could have given her children. _

The old man shook himself from his thoughts. He realized that was a long time ago, and Martha accepted their life without children. That was one of his biggest regrets. But right now, they had a hurt person to take care of, and that was enough.

* * *

Woosley was busy in contact with PX-357. Their leader almost refused to speak with him, when Woosley convinced Arman that he was a representative that was over SG1 and whatever problems they had could be easily resolved if he would only tell him what happened that SG1 would take their time negotiating. Once Woosley found out about the incident involving Vala, he immediately notified the President, which in turn the President notified General Landry that he was to cooperate with Mr. Woosley in locating Vala Mol Doran for transfer to Area 51.

General Landry had no choice but to cooperate. But he didn't make it easy to find his elite team or Vala. He only gave them a location where a car that might have been driven by Vala was last located. However General Landry had notified Jack that Woosley was on his way in his direction and he would stall him as much as possible. Jack informed him that the road were bad and it would be hard for land or air to get to them. General Landry was happy that mother nature would give his team some time to find Vala and keep the IOA at bay. Unfortunately, Jack had to give his team the bad news.

* * *

"WHAT?.........NO……THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN." Cam shouted. Cam was really trying to hold it together. Vala being shipped off to Area 51 was unacceptable. Vala would certainly have to run for the rest of her life and Cam was not going to let that happen.

Jack and Sam were not surprised at Cam's outburst. Teal'c also was rather neutral, but still worried at the percussions of such actions of the IOA. He remembered how Woosley wanted him put away at Area 51 for being a threat. Now his friend was in the same predicament. Daniel however, seemed shocked at Cam's outburst. He knew Cam was a concerned leader, and Vala going away without a chance to defend herself seemed unfair and harsh. But Daniel convinced himself they could put in a good word for Vala and keep her out of any trouble.

"Look, it's almost morning and the snow is falling pretty hard. Woosley can't use any helicopters and driving is going to be very difficult." Said Sam.

"Look, we have some options here. I saw a hardware store coming in to town. They may have some snowmobiles and I bet we could make sure certain people don't get a chance to use them." Stated Jack.

"Then let's go." Cam pulled on his coat and headed out the hotel door, not even looking back.

"Daniel, Teal'c lead the way. Cam may need some help. Sam and I are going to get some supplies and see if we can locate that car."

"Indeed O'Neill."

After seeing his former team leave, Jack pulled Sam aside. "Sam what does that GPS thinga ma jig say the car was last located?"

Sam pulled out her equipment. "It said the car is a few miles west of here. From what I can tell, it's had no other movement. I just hope Vala is not out in this weather."

"I feel for them both Sam. Cam is worried sick and right now he's not thinking with his head. Woosley just made it worse, and if the IOA decide to take Vala into custody, then Cam is not going to sit by and let that happen."

"I don't think any of us want that to happen Jack. Vala finally has home here and if she starts running now…….

Jack pulled Sam into a hug. Jack knew that Sam had very few friends that she was close to, because of her job. And losing someone to Woosley and the IOA meant they could put Vala anywhere they wanted other than Area 51 and lock her up for life. It would kill Vala and Cam both.

"Come on, let's find that car and Vala. If the roads were getting bad, then she may have found shelter somewhere. She's a smart girl and has survived worse than we could imagine."

"We have to find her first Jack. We have to find a way to help her."

Jack gave Sam a peck on the cheek. "We will hon, we will."

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

Martha had awakened her husband to see how Vala was fairing. She was still unconscious and Martha thought this would be the perfect opportunity to wash Vala and treat her back. Her husband was still a strong man for his age and easily turned Vala on her stomach. Henry left Martha to her ministrations on Vala's back and she sponged Vala's back clean, while applying antiseptic to stop any infection to the red lines across Vala's back. Vala moaned from the stinging and Martha was amazed at the stitches that were still in place.

_Someone must have taken care of you at one point hon. someone stitched you up very nicely. I just wish we knew who you are._

Vala felt tired, so tired she could barely open her eyes. She could feel someone patting her back and it stung more than she was letting on. "Whe….where am I?" Vala said weakly.

Martha was happy that this women finally had come around. "You're safe in our home sweety. Don't be afraid; no one is going to hurt you. Henry and I will make sure of that."

Vala tried to move to get up. "Mu…must go. Can…..can't stay."

"Sweetheart you are in no condition to go anywhere." Martha could see how determined this woman was.

"Henry." Martha called for her husband. He was immediately in the room and saw what Vala was trying to attempt.

Henry sat near the bed and gently eased Vala down. "Now young lady, you may try and convince yourself that you're well enough to get up, but you have went thru a bout of Hypothermia. Your body is not yet strong enough and you're still very, very weak. Martha and I are would not be very good host if we allowed you to become ill again."

Vala could feel the warmth in these strange people. It was almost like Cam's parents and she couldn't help but give in to the soothing voice.

"Ok." Vala laid down, resting as much as she could.

"My name is Henry and this is my beautiful wife Martha." The old man was trying to draw out Vala and find out who she was.

Martha poked her husband. "Oh you; he's a charmer isn't he? Don't let that fool you. He's rather cantankerous if he doesn't have his warm milk and cookies at night."

Vala had to smile at their light banter. But she knew she couldn't give her name. She wanted to keep running and didn't want to risk these people's safety. She knew Cam would not stop looking for her, and she was convinced that Cam and her friends would certainly be under scrutiny by the IOA for running.

"It's best that I just remain a guest to you lovely people. Thank you for all that you've done. I promise not to be a burden for long." Vala winced at even the simplest movement.

Henry and his wife looked at one another and thought Vala was trying to stay hidden from something.

"Well, I've got some soup to heat up. You need to gain your strength back. Henry I'll be right back and you young lady need to stay put and heal."

Martha made a eye movement towards her husband, who understood maybe he could talk to Vala and keep her comfortable. Henry pulled up a chair, while Vala remained evasive and silent for a bit.

"You know my wife is the best soup maker in the county. She makes it specially for me, but it's nice she can share it with someone once in awhile. And it's nice to have company too. Martha loves me, but I know she gets sick of my face twenty four seven. People can get sick of each other sometimes and some can show it in other ways. People can be so cruel; they don't mean to be, but it just comes out the wrong way. Sometimes other people get hurt because they don't know any other way to communicate their feelings. I know it hurts the other person, but sometimes it's best to forgive and forget. It helps the other person to heal faster and move on to a better future."

Vala remembered the events on PX-375 and thought about Tirren and how his family had perished by Quetesh's hand. She realized that at some point Tirren didn't kill her and he could have easily. At some point he must have not blamed her entirely for his tragedy. Why didn't he kill her at the time? Why? The nice old man had a point, but Vala thought because of her back, he thought some one beat her while in a relationship.

Vala for some reason wanted to confide in this kindly soul. She could tell he would understand and felt safe in his company. "I……I need to go to the bathroom."

The old man smiled to himself. It wasn't quite what he was expecting, but when you gotta go, you gotta go. "MARTHA."

* * *

Cam had commandeered four working snow mobiles from the hardware store. Luckily that's all they had and Jack purchased extra supplies in case of an emergency. Again Sam paired with Jack, while Teal'c, Daniel and Cam were solo. Sam had calculated the last known position of their lost vehicle and set out a path to see where the signal stopped. It took about an hour and the snow was still coming down heavy. Cam was becoming anxious to find anything and hopefully a trail leading to Vala. When they finally stopped, there was nothing in sight.

"Sam are you sure this was the last known point of the signal?" Jack asked. He could see Cam searching frantically thru the snow. While Teal'c and Daniel searched the outer banks.

"Yeah, it shows that the car should be close. But with this snowfall it could be under……….

"HERE……..THERE'S A CAR UNDER HERE." Daniel shouted.

Cam bounded faster towards Daniel's position. He could see the back end of a car. Daniel was trying to dig, but Cam ignored him and started digging faster to uncover the driver side. The car was almost completely covered in about 4 inches of snow.

_God; please don't let her be in there._

Daniel still was digging from the other side, while his teammates joined him. Cam took out a flashlight and broke the window out. He looked inside and nothing. But he saw something on the passenger side. He went around and broke out the other side window, pushing Daniel out of the way and grabbed the contents. It was a BDU shirt and nothing more.

Cam starred at the shirt and thought the worse. _Why did she leave this behind as cold as it is? Vala……..God, where are you?_

Cam walked away from the car, while Daniel looked perplexed at Mitchell's actions. Teal'c proceeded to use a tool and popped the trunk, trying to be thorough in his search. Sam and Jack watched Cam as he sat back on his snow mobile alone, still with the shirt in his hand. Sam decided to go speak to him. While Jack looked around for any surrounding houses nearby.

"Cam?.......Cam?" Sam finally shook him out of his daze. "Cam come on, we're going to find her. I bet she's curled up with some hot chocolate somewhere, worrying about you."

Cam had a half smile at Sam's assessment of Vala. She knew Cam was terrified about finding Vala hurt or worse, but she had to give him hope for their friend.

Cam stuffed the shirt in his coat. "It smells just like her perfume. I know this is what she wore. I just don't understand why she would take it off Sam."

"Well we won't find out sitting here. The snowfall doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon. There are houses around here for a couple of miles. Maybe we can see if the inhabitants have seen her or maybe she's taken shelter. Vala is smart enough to get out of the cold. We have to keep pushing on."

Cam slumped over a bit. He knew Sam would keep his secret. He just wanted to find Vala and right now, that's all he cared about. "Ok, Sam; I just need to know she's alright. I know we should stick together, but I need some space. I'll find the first house down the road and stop there. Keep in cell phone range."

Sam didn't like the plan of splitting up. But she knew Cam needed to think alone. She knew he would be alright. They all were trained in severe weather conditions and this was no different. Each one had emergency flares and a back up radio just in case the cell phones went dead. They always came prepared.

"I'll let the rest know and Cam?"

"Yeah, I know, be careful. I'll let you know if I find anything mom."

Sam slapped him playfully on the back of the head as he sped off. She watched Cam as far as she could and walked over to Jack to explain what was going on.

* * *

Vala was still weak, while Martha helped her back into bed. She wanted to tell these people her dilemma, but chickened out at the last moment. She wasn't sure what she wanted anymore, but she knew she missed Cam, a lot.

The old man was busy stoking the fireplace and making sure the emergency candles were in place. He knew snow storms like this could easily knock the electricity out in the valley, and he also checked on the emergency generator in the basement. He was an old hat at emergencies and being a former military man, he kept firearms around the house in case of unwanted intruders, being so far from town and neighbors.

"How do you feel dear?" Asked Martha.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you. You and your husband are such gracious host. I would love some of that soup you husband's been bragging about. I……..I'm a little famished." Vala gently smiled.

"Good, that's the first sign of getting better. Now you get down into this covers and I'll bring you a nice big bowl. I'll bring you some of Henry's old shirts and trousers. I also want to look at your back to see how they're doing."

Vala saluted. "Yes ma'am."

Martha was growing more and more fonder over their guest. Martha knew that women could easily be their adult daughter. She felt a warm spirit coming from Vala and she knew the woman was in pain far from what was evident on her back.

Martha was busy in the kitchen, when her husband returned from the basement. "How's our patient doing Martha?"

"She said she's hungry now. But she tries to look so tough, but she's so fragile Henry. I sense she's doing more than hiding. I think she's went thru so much, and she's just scarred."

"That's why I love you sweety. All those stray cats and dogs that come thru here. You always take care of them until they leave."

"Now Henry, she's not a stray animal. She's a human being who needs our help. She can stay as long as she wants. I don't want her to feel like a prisoner in our home. I just want to help her and I know you do too."

"Yeah…….I just regret Martha not being able to give you………

Martha cupped her husband's face. "Now, none of that. She would be a daughter we never had. We have a wonderful life together, and I wouldn't change a thing. You know I accepted that a long time ago, and I'm to old to change now." Smiling.

Henry hugged his wife and kissed her on the forehead. "Well, let me go entertain our guest. She must think we're to old fuddy duddies."

"You maybe; I'm as young and spry as ever." She held her husband's hand and squeezed it affectionately.

Vala was laying in bed staring at the ceiling. She knew she could not turn back now. She knew questions would be asked by SG1 and Cam about what happened at PX-357, and eventually the IOA would get involved. She would not be put away for something she had no control of, and certainly she contemplated about leaving the planet. But leaving Cam would be hard, heartwrenching and most of all, it would hurt Cam.

"Hey……hello." Henry had been trying to get Vala's attention for a few minutes. He could see she was distressed, but covered her emotions rather quickly once she was out of her trance.

"I just want to tell you, Martha and I don't care who you are. Only that you get well and feel safe. If you don't have a home to go to, then we hope you stay. You can stay as long as you want, no strings attached."

Vala was too tired and weak to argue. She really did want to fall into a hole and be swallowed up. She hugged the old man, wincing at her back. She couldn't help herself. She started sobbing into his arms and didn't care why.

Martha moved into the room and saw her husband comforting the woman. She wasn't jealous, only concerned about Vala and hoped she would stay just for a little while. Henry looked up at his wife and both communicated what words need not been said in volumes. They just didn't have a house guest; they secretly have adopted a long wanted daughter.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

Woosley had gathered his men and given the last location of SG1. He was headed for Beulah, Colorado. Woosley had convinced the President that Vala was security risk to the SGC program and earth. With her past as Quetesh, negotiations from friendly planets could be held in jeopardy if Vala was to continue on the SGC program. IOA could benefit more if she was more receptive to assist in advancing Gouald alien technology under strict control.

Woosley couldn't be more happier. His attempts to put Teal'c away was a bust, since he had pledged his allegiance to protect and defeat all enemies of earth. But Vala was different, and he knew she was off limits as long as SG1 had vouched for her as a former host and added ally to defeat the Goauld and Ori. That had stuck in his crawl, knowing that Vala was the mother of the Orici. He never could understand why the President would accept an enemies presence in a strictly classified program. To him is was always a risk that an alien could turn against them and they would suffer dire consequences. But it didn't matter now; he would finally put Vala away and keep the earth safe from another alien threat.

* * *

Vala had finally exhausted herself and fell asleep. Old man Brown smiled that maybe he and his wife would help this helpless person heal from the inside as well as the outside.

Henry closed the door and allowed Vala a little privacy. He and Martha sat in the living room. "Poor thing; she probably needed a good cry." Stated Martha.

"Yeah, it probably was a long time coming. Well, I'm going out for some more wood Martha and check how high the snow is. I want to keep us well stocked."

"Fine, I'll putter around here for awhile and keep an eye on our charge."

Henry kissed his wife and headed out. _Darn, I almost forgot about that package for Martha._

* * *

Cam continued down the road to the next property he could find. Riding alone did help in clearing his head and center on finding Vala, than rather worry about what if. His military training kicked in and he stopped to check his map of the area. Beulah had a large valley and houses were spread out over several miles. He knew if was like finding a needle in a haystack, but he was more determined than ever to check out every possibility to find Vala. Once he scanned the area, he calculated a few hours to arrive at the first house. Plus he needed to stay warm and too much exposure, while wrapped or not could be dangerous to him. He stayed in touch with his friends and let Sam know he would make his first stop in an hour or so. They would be close behind.

* * *

Vala had awaken a little clear headed than before. It was the first real sleep she had since running from SGC. She really liked the old couple and wished she could do something for their generosity and saving her life. It had crossed her mind that maybe she would be better off dead. But even she couldn't do that to Cam.

_Oh Cam; I miss you so much. But there's no other way. I can't let my past put you in danger. You'll forget me in time. It's for the best for everyone._

A silent tear slid down Vala's face, thinking about what could have been, and how happy she was that someone cared about her. Other than Daniel, Cam was the first person to really care what she thought, what she felt, and didn't care about her past. Daniel had vouched for her and she was infatuated with him for awhile. But her infatuation turned into disappointment. Daniel could not see past her being a con artist and trust issues were always brought up to the dismay of others. But it cut her deep, that Daniel couldn't completely trust her, and she needed that from him more than anything.

But Cam was entirely different. He had admitted he didn't trust her yet, only because he didn't know her. He had said a new team member, who wasn't experienced is always hazardous to any team, not just his. But she had proven herself to Cam and the others over and over again. She had saved her friends lives on countless times, and had proven her intelligence and quick wit a plus for all concerned. But Vala figured if she had to prove over and over again that she was no threat and a asset to SGC then what was the point of impressing Daniel.

The aroma that assaulted her nose, shook her out of her memory. She knew the old man mentioned something about his wife's cooking and she never did truly eat the last time. Vala needed to take a shower, but she knew her back would not take the spraying water. She eased herself out of bed and found a adjoining bathroom. She decided to take a bath instead. At least she thought she could ease her back gently into the water, without to much pain.

When she emerged, she had towel around her head. She found some shampoo and thankfully blessed the good people who found her that she could wash her hair also. Once dried off, she saw the clean clothes of Martha's husband, but not the BDU's or boots. She probably thought these good people cleaned her clothes and tell her later where they are.

She moved into the kitchen and Martha was at the stove. "Oh, good your up and about. I heated up the soup again dear, and made some homemade biscuits."

"They smell yummy and the soup smells heavenly. You must give me the recipe, or something like that."

"Oh, it's an old family recipe dear. Even my husband doesn't know what I put in it."

"That's because you hide the ingredients woman." Both Vala and Martha turned around seeing Henry enter from the doorway.

He hugged Martha from behind and tried to reach for the biscuit. She lightly slapped his hand away.

"Ow, no hitting in front of company."

"Well you started it, trying to swipe my biscuits."

"I love your biscuits, and the baked ones too."

"HENRY." Martha blushed hitting him on the shoulder. "You…..."

Vala was smiling, thinking this might have been Cam and her in their old age, being frisky.

"Go get cleaned up and just maybe, you'll get some biscuits."

Now it was Henry's turn to blush a little in front of Vala. "Well it's getting hot in here, and it's not from the soup." Henry winked at Vala and left for the bathroom.

"Welllll, looks like I'm in for a real treat with those biscuits of yours Martha." Vala smiled.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

After a hearty meal, and some homemade biscuits, the three inhabitants had moved to the living room, with a nice fire roaring in the fireplace. All three just watched the fire illuminate the room in red and golden warmth while watching out the picture perfect window of the snow falling still. Both Henry and Martha watched Vala with concern, seeming like her thoughts were somewhere else.

All three enjoyed the snowy scenery, while Henry had made hot chocolate earlier. It was a beautiful scene with the added bonus of the sun setting in the background while sipping on their mugs of chocolate.

"Oh, Martha, I have something for you. I almost forgot and thought of you when I saw it."

Henry pulled out a medium package wrapped in brown paper. Vala curled up in her chair, while watching the elderly couple snuggle up to one another. Martha carefully tore away the paper, while Henry and Vala watched with gleeful anticipation.

"Oh Henry it's a beautiful figurine." It was a small female statue with a man kissing the women.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet." The old man turned the statute upside down and there was a turning key at the bottom of the base. He turned it and out came the sound of a musical melody. Martha's eyes lit up at the surprise within the figure. It was playing a old Frank Sinatra song that Martha remembered from their first meeting.

Vala's eyes watered up at hearing the sound of the small music figure. It reminded her of Cam's present to her, the music box. Vala slowly sat up and walked to the bedroom and closed the door. Martha and Henry were concerned for Vala's sudden sadness.

"It must have been bad memory Henry. Do you think I should go see how she is?"

"No, I think it's best we give her some space. She'll come out when she's ready."

Martha looked back towards the bedroom. "Well……ok, but I still worry for her."

Henry squeezed his wife to himself, loving that she was a caring person. "I love you Martha Brown and you are the cat's meow."

Both of them kissed and held their heads together a few moments. "Do you love the music?"

"You always know how to make me happy when I least expect it. I love the gift, I just wished we could do something more for her honey."

"I sure that you'll think of something." Henry kissed Martha's forehead, while thinking along the same lines as his wife. He wanted to do something special for Vala.

Vala lay in her bed with tears streaming down her face. The music figure had struck a fond memory. One that she didn't want to forget. There were a lot of memories with Cam she didn't want to forget. She turned over and dreamed of Cam and her together.

* * *

Cam could see a house finally coming into view. His calculations were right on the money.

_I hope these folks are home. A nice cup of cocoa would warm my toes._

Cam finally arrived with his snow mobile and dismounted at the entrance of the house. The snow was still falling, but not as hard as it was. Cam kinda thought that was a good sign. He took off his helmet and rand the doorbell.

Martha heard the ring and thought it strange someone would be out in this weather. However, she called for her husband. She still realized this was a violent world and had to be careful. Henry grabbed a bat from beside the door and opened it to the front porch. Martha stood watch from the living room and was thankful her husband always had a shotgun in hiding, just in case. She knew how to use it, just in case.

"Hello sir; I'm sorry to disturb you, but this weather has been a bear. I wonder if could come in and thaw out. My friends and I are looking for a lost person. I was hoping to show you her picture and see if you've seen her?"

Henry was already suspicious of Cam, but something gave him a feeling that he could trust the young man. He decided to go by his instincts and let Cam in. He looked back at Martha to signal keep an eye out.

Henry watched Cam closely as has shook the snow from his feet and coat. Cam didn't want to appear unfriendly and figured Sam and the rest were close behind.

As he entered the old man's home, he could smell the aroma of hot chocolate in the home. Martha smiled at the young man, thinking how nice his smile was.

"Hell ma'am; I'm sorry to disturb you and your husband. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Cam noticed the old man place the bat back behind the door. He didn't blame him one bit for protecting his wife. He would have done the same for Vala too.

"My husband and I don't get many visitors, but your welcome to warm yourself by the fireplace."

"Thank you ma'am; my name is Cam Mitchell. I don't want to be a bother, but as I was mentioning to your husband that my friends and I are out looking for a missing person." Cam reached into his pocket slowly, noticing the old man kept an keen eye on him.

"Here's a picture of her." Cam handed the picture to Martha. It was a picture of Vala. Martha looked up at her husband, and moved closer to him.

He immediately recognized Vala, but played dumb for obvious reasons. So did Martha.

"I can't say that we have. Sorry we can't be of any help." Stated Henry and handed the picture back to Cam.

Come looked defeated, hoping upon hope Vala might have been seen by these people. "Well, thank you anyway. I'll be on my way then. Hope I didn't take up to much of you folks time."

Henry wanted the get rid of the man as soon as possible. He figured any more questions asked would bring suspicion and he wanted to protect Vala.

"Well, you be careful out there young man. The weather looks like it's letting up."

"Yes ma'am, thank you. Sorry to bother you. My friends are on snow mobiles looking too. If I could wait outside for them for a few minutes……..

Cam's cell phone rang. "Sorry, excuse me."

Henry and Martha kept their eye on Vala's bedroom door. They hoped that Vala wouldn't come out right now. They wanted her to stay hidden as long as possible.

"No…….no; the house I stopped out hasn't seen her. I was just going to ask these nice people could I wait for you guys. What's your ETA?" Cam turned and smiled. Henry didn't smile, but Martha did.

"Ok, hold on. Sorry, that's my friends on the phone. I wonder if I could wait outside for my friends. I won't be any bother and we'll be on our way."

"You can wait out by the shed, if you don't mind." Said Henry.

Cam could tell this man had some kind of military bearing. He understood the tone in the mans answer.

"Yes Sir; ok Sam, I'll be outside waiting by this nice couples shed."

Martha kept looking back and forth to her husband. "I've got to check on something, excuse me young man." Martha made her way to the guest bedroom to make sure Vala didn't come out.

* * *

The snowfall on the way to Beulah was letting up a little. Woosley decided to use the IOA helicopter instead of traveling by road. "Mr. Woosley, our ETA to Beulah sir is 30 minutes." Stated the Pilot.

"Good, set down near the town if you can. I want to see if our so called SG1 has been in the area yet."

"Yes Sir."

Woosley turned to address his men. They were well armed. "I want Vala Mol Doran taken alive. Use your darts to knock her out. If SG1 interferes then take them out with your darts. Any violence, well then well meet them fire for fire." His men nodded checking on their equipment.

_This should be fairly easy. If we have any trouble from SG1, then I can officially arrest them. _

Woosley kept his vision out the helicopter window. He knew what the Presidents backing, nothing was going to stop him from putting Vala into permanent custody.

* * *

Martha walked into the room. She saw that Vala was asleep and sat down in the chair. She thought it best to just let her sleep and tell her about the man looking for her later.

Henry watched from the enclosed porch at Cam maneuvering his vehicle over by the shed. He wasn't quite sure what to think of Cam. But he did know that Vala was being searched for. He didn't see any evidence that the man was angry for not finding her. But he did notice a slight disappointment in the mans voice on the cell phone. He also noticed the young man had a military bearance about him. He could spot this from a mile away being an old veteran.

The old man looked back towards the guest room door, hoping his wife was keeping Vala hidden. He didn't want anything to happen to his wife or Vala.

Cam noticed the snow was barely falling. He could see a lot more clearer down the so called snowed road. He sat on his snowmobile checking out his map to the next house in the area. He felt like time was ticking away and trying to find Vala in this valley could be futile. He thought she could already be holding up somewhere else or in another city. Knowing that she ditched the car could mean anything from Vala finding another car and traveling to who knows where. He looked at his watch and back at the map. He shook his head trying to think were Vala would go. But it just made him think the worse.

_Vala please be safe. I just want to know if you're alright. _

As he watched down the road for his friends to arrive. He suddenly remembered he hadn't taken care of mother nature in awhile. He hated to bother the nice people in the house, so decided out back by the shed was good enough. As he was relieving himself, he felt something wasn't right. His instinct were saying stick around or something about the house he noticed that was out of place.

_Cups; there were three coffee cups in the living room. I didn't see a third person._

Cam's training in observation were being put to the test.

_The old man didn't ask why we were looking for Vala. People are always curious about something. His wife didn't even ask either._

Cam finished up and decided to play on a hunch. He went back to his snow mobile and decided to fake that his vehicle wouldn't start. He pretended that to check all his connections on the snow mobile and detached his gasoline line. Again he tried to start the vehicle and hoped the old man was watching. Henry was.

Cam knocked on the door again and Henry had watched Cam fool with his snow mobile. He didn't think anything looked suspicious so he answered the door again.

"I'm so sorry to bother you Sir; but my snow mobile won't start. Do you have any tools around so I can try and fix it, until my friends arrive?"

Henry wanted to keep Cam out of the house, so he motioned towards the shed. "I have some out in the shed. Let me get my coat on and I'll show you were they are."

"Thank you Sir. I appreciate all your help."

"Stay on the porch. I wouldn't want you to get cold or something." Henry shut the door and walked back inside the house. He moved towards the room, peeked in and checked on his wife and Vala.

Martha saw him and shushed him, pointing at Vala asleep. She moved outside the door.

"Martha, that young man is waiting on his friends, but his snow mobile won't start all of a sudden. Keep our guest out of sight and you keep _old Ben_ close and loaded."

"You be careful old man; we'll be fine." Martha kissed her husband as he left to go outside.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

Sam had estimated their time of arrival in about 20 minutes from Cam's last stop. With the snow letting up a little, visibility was far greater. She could tell in Cam's voice that he was disappointed he didn't find Vala at his first stop. Sam knew it would be a long shot if they found Vala at all. With notification that Woosley would be searching for Vala, they had little time. Woosley on the other hand had orders to find Vala at all cost.

"Sir, we should be coming up on the first house Cam stopped at in about 20 minutes. Maybe we can regroup and split up."

"I tend to agree with you Sam. Woosley has to be hot on our tail. If we don't find her soon, then this situation with Vala could get ugly. I hate to say it, but we may be running out of time."

Sam nodded as Teal'c and Daniel were right behind them.

Vala had finally awaken and surprised Martha was in the room. Vala wiped her face in attempts to hide she was crying. "Hi…..hi Martha. I'm sorry to spoil your gift giving. I'm afraid I'm not very good company lately."

"That's alright dear. But I have something to tell you. There was a young man who stopped by and showed us your picture."

Vala sat up abruptly. "I….I have to leave then Martha. I'm sorry to be so much trouble."

"Now dear; you didn't let me finish. Henry is outside with him. He had trouble with his snowmobile and we didn't let on one bit that you were here."

Vala huffed a sigh of relief, but wondered who had shown up already to find her.

"Martha, he didn't give a name did he?"

"Uhmmm, I think Mitch…..Mitchell something."

Vala's eyes widened at the name. "Oh no……..not Cam." Vala stopped to go outside. Martha was concerned that Vala was frightened at the name.

"Now dear you have nothing to be frightened of. Henry will make sure he's gone soon. I hope this young man didn't hurt you?'

Vala shook her head. "No……no Martha it's not that. He…….I…….I can't tell you. I can't."

"It's alright dear, it's alright." Martha hugged Vala, not knowing what else to do.

"He can't know I'm here Martha. He just can't."

Henry had provided Cam with some tools and watched him as he attempted to fix a problem that Henry noticed right off. "Well there's your problem young man. You're gas line must of slipped off. Just re attach that and see if it starts."

Cam was not counting on the old man to notice the problem already. His attempt to stall had went out the window, unless he could come up with some other excuse. Just when he had given up hope, he saw what looked like snowmobiles coming towards him.

_Great timing guys. I know something is up with this couple._

Henry looked up and heard the engines of snowmobiles before they arrived.

"Those are my friends I was telling you about. Just let me tell them about the snowmobile and we'll move on." Henry nodded and said nothing. As Cam walked towards his approaching teammates, Henry had reached down and grabbed a big wrench and hid it in his back pocket.

"Hey guys, it's about time you showed up. Hey ah, just nod yes guys. I think something's up with this couple. I have a feeling they've seen Vala. I showed them her picture and they didn't even ask why I was looking for her."

"Could it be they haven't seen Vala, Mitchell?" Jacks asked increadisely.

"Jack?" Sam knew where this was going.

"Look Cam, we have to face facts. We may not find Vala and Woosley is on our ass. If he's backed by the President, there's not to much we can do right now. I can call in favors from the President and see if I can stall Vala being put away. But until then we are just going in circles."

"Woosley can kiss my ass Jack. You know what will happen if IOA find Vala. They'll put her away and use her. Woosley doesn't care about her or the program. He just wants his pound of flesh. I can't just give up."

"Daniel and Teal'c were watching this display of emotions from Cam, and didn't understand why he was obviously upset. However Teal'c suspected there may be more than just losing a teammate.

As Cam was speaking, old man Brown had moved towards his house. Only Teal'c had noticed.

"Col Mitchell, I believe the elder gentleman has left us."

Once inside, the old man headed towards the bedroom.

"Martha there are four more people that showed up on snow mobiles. Get me old Ben. I'm going to make them leave."

Vala was confused. "Other people?"

"Yeah, that Mitchell guys snow mobiles gas line wasn't accidentally broken. I could tell it was unattached on purpose."

Martha moved Henry to the side. "Henry there's something you should know. She knows him."

Vala looked at the old man with sad eyes. "He…he can't know I'm here. It would be trouble for you and Martha. I have to leave; both of you; thank you for everything."

"Now hold on there missy." Henry pulled Vala into a hug. "I don't care why they're looking for you. Martha and I know a good person when we see one, and you young lady are not going anywhere. We meant it when we said you could stay as long as you want. Martha and I don't……..

Henry was choking up. Martha hooked her husband's arm. "We don't have any children and you are the closest we'll ever come to having a daughter. So please stay and let us worry about any trouble. I know people and they may be able to help. So what do you say? Will you stay?" Asked Martha.

Vala loved these people that they would take her in, regardless. She nodded her head yes and kissed them both on the cheek. "You two…… Vala smiled.

Vala pulled away. "Call me Vala."

Both the Browns smiled. "Alright Vala; you stay in here and I'll make sure these people leave. Stay out of sight." Stated Henry.

Henry waited to see what the uninvited guest were doing. He waited on the porch and decided to play it coy, not to arouse suspicion.

"Cam let just go and leave these people alone. I'm sure that ……

Jack's instincts peaked. He thought he heard a helicopter. The others heard it too; as well as Henry.

_What the hell……._

Coming towards them were two black menacing helicopters. Cam and the rest knew by instinct who it was.

"Dammit; I thought he wouldn't find us for awhile." Stated Jack.

Cam ran towards the house. Old man Brown was ready with his shotgun. He raised it towards Cam and pushed outside. Cam was inches away from being shot.

Jack and the rest held there breath. Teal'c was the only one that moved forward. Jack stopped him. "Hold on Teal'c." Teal'c nodded, keeping a protective watch on Mitchell. "Let's see how this goes. We don't want anyone to get hurt." Stated Jack further. Daniel and Sam hoped Cam would be alright also.

"Sir, look I'm sorry but I believe your hiding our missing person. Her name is Vala and I just want to talk to her. She's in trouble and she's running away. I can't tell you why, but that helicopter is here to take her away. I know she's here Sir, I can feel it. I saw three cups in there and if I'm wrong then I'll leave. But she's a friend and I'm scared for her. You have to believe me, cause if she's in there, they'll take her by force. I don't want her to get hurt as well as you and your wife. Please Sir, I…….I just need to tell her how much I care for her and we'll work this out."

Henry saw the helicopter fast approaching. He listened to Cam's plea and thought that Cam didn't seem like the kind of person to beat on a woman. He knew human nature pretty well and his hunch told him to trust this person. He knew what it was like to care so much about a person you would be willing to sacrifice your life for them.

"Alright young man. But only you and no one else. The other thing is if Vala wants to see you at all. I like her and if you do anything to harm her. Well….let's just say old Ben is willing and waiting."

Cam waived to his friends to wait. He figured Jack and the rest could stall Woosley.

Henry knew Martha would be upset, but he knew she would understand. "Stay here." Cam stood in the living room, waiting patiently, hoping Vala would see him.

Martha watched Henry walk in. "Henry, what's all that noise and what's going on?"

Martha, I know you're going to be mad, but hear me out." He turned towards Vala. "Vala our offer still stands no matter what. But I have to ask; where you ever hurt by this Mitchell guy?"

Vala sat down on the bed. "No."

"Ok, then I have a feeling your running from something and not him. He wants to talk to you and make sure you're ok, and I believe him. But he also told me that there's a helicopter on the way that wants to take you away and by force if necessary. I'm not going to let that happen and I don't think he is either. I want you to go talk to that young man because he seems to care a awful lot about you."

Vala sunk further down, and let slip a small tear. "I……I don't…….

Martha sat down beside her. She wasn't mad at her husband and much as hearing that some one cared for Vala. She knew her husband would do anything to help Vala and protect her if necessary.

"Vala, my husband may not always do things in the right order, but we care about you a great deal. But his instincts are always right, especially of the heart. That young man came all the way from wherever to find you and tells me something about him. It tells me he's not going to give up until he finds you and care's enough that he's risking a lot to see you. So make up your own mind, and I think you're an intelligent person. Just see what he wants and I'm sure things will work out fine."

Vala looked up at Henry and he smiled. Martha was doing the same. If Vala had parents, then she wished they were these people. She took Martha's words to heart as well as Henry's.

"Ok." Vala stood up and paused. She fixed herself and walked out the door as Martha and Henry watched.

"She'll be ok Martha. Let's give them some space. I'm going outside and see what all the commotion is about."

"You be careful old man." He kissed his wife and proceeded behind Vala.

Cam turned to see Vala walk into the living room. His breath caught in his throat seeing how beautiful she was and his heart was happy to see her.

Henry strode towards Cam. Acting as a parent. "You have your time young man. Use it wisely." Cam nodded and smiled. Henry proceeded outside.

Vala heart was beating fast at seeing Cam. She bit her lips trying to contain her emotions of seeing him. Cam was first to break the silence.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"We…….we've been looking for you. Sam and the rest were real worried."

Vala nodded yes, still biting her lips.

Cam moved a little closer. "No, that's partly true. I've been worried sick. I miss……..

Before he could get another word out, Vala ran towards him and hugged him fiercely.

Cam felt his heart fly just to be holding her. He didn't want to let go, ever. He could tell she was sobbing, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be near her, to comfort her, smell her. The world around them did not exist in this moment. Vala needed his lifeline to hold onto her sanity. She was lost without him and she felt the connection as soon as she felt him. She wanted to hold him as long as she possibly could.

Martha was peering from the bedroom. She smiled when she saw Vala embrace Cam. She hoped Henry was right. Things would work out. Outside however was not going so well. Vala and Cam didn't notice.

Jack was trying to stall Woosley, while his men surrounded the house. Sam, Teal'c and Daniel took up a protective stance towards the house.

"Now Woosley; don't you think you're a little head of yourself? We just stopped to rest and this nice gentlemen here was kind enough to allow us."

"Cut the stalling General O'Neill. I have a order to take Vala Mol Doran into custody. If you and anyone else interferes then you will be dealt with." Woosley motioned some men to enter the front.

Henry stopped them dead center, raising his shotgun at Woosley. Suddenly those guns were trained on him also.

"One; you're not entering my house without permission. I don't know who you are, but you are trespassing. I don't see any warrant and you ain't no Sheriff. Around here people have manners, and you Sir don't seem to have any."

Jack and the rest were getting worried this old man may get hurt. Daniel interrupted. "Mr. Woosley, if you hurt this civilian then there are going to be all kinds of question. Questions the President would not want to answer. I suggest we all calm down and be reasonable. If Vala is in there, then we can just talk to her. If not, then we leave this public display of aggression and be on our way."

Jack wasn't quite sure what Daniel was doing, but it made Woosley pause for thought.

Jack stepped up to Woosley. "I'm sure Woosley if we call the President and make him aware that civilians may be involved, he may think otherwise as to taking Vala in by force. Not that I'm saying she's here, but just think of the implications to the President and you."

Henry interrupted. "The President? You mean you work for the President you weasel?"

Jack had to smile, as well as the rest at Henry's remarks.

"I'm warning you Sir. This women is a national risk. If you have any knowledge of this women, then I suggest you cooperate." Stated Woosley.

Henry put his weapon down, as Woosley thought the man had come to his senses. But he turned and walked towards the house. Woosley had his men stand down, when his earpiece cracked into life.

"Sir we are in place. We see Vala Mol Doran. We have a clean shot."

Woosley smiled and looked at SG1. "Take the shot."

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

Cam and Vala stood in the living room transfixed in each other's arms. The blood to their ears had rushed so fast, that they were oblivious of the world around them. Finally Vala pulled them apart, looking deep into Cam's blue eyes. She remembered the warmth he always emitted from them. She could see his very soul, and she drowned in the very essence of them. They stood saying nothing at all, only seeing each other's gladness that they were together. Vala reached up and tenderly caressed Cam's face. Feeling the stubble reminded him how much of a man he really was, and taking in his manly scent mixed with his favorite aftershave. He smelled heavenly and she drank it in like the cool waters of a distant land.

Cam felt the same effects. He could smell her hair, jasmine he thought. Her lips were pursed, but he watched as her eyes and hand traveled over his face, like she was recording every facet. Her hair was down over her shoulders and long. Longer than he remembered and shining in the natural light that lit the room. He closed his eyes, as he reached up to cover her hands, her soft hands against his face. How he missed this about her. How he missed her touch and those eyes. Those beautiful azure eyes.

The window glass shattered to Martha's surprise and something whizzed by her twice. It was a split second, but she saw Vala flinch…twice. Vala gasped in pain as something sharp hit her back. At first she looked at Cam looking for answers as to why she felt dizzy. He vision blurred before she felt herself slipping, slipping into darkness.

Cam caught Vala as she was slumping into unconsciousness. "No……nooooo. Vala?........Vala? Cam saw the two darts sticking out of her back. He immediately took them out and checked her pulse.

"MA'AM GET SOME COLD WATER AND A CLOTH, HURRY; PLEASE."

Martha had not realized what happened. But she could see the young man's worried expression. She hurried as much as possible to help him.

Jack and the rest heard the glass break as soon Woosley uttered the words; take the shot. They all looked back at the house and could see the old man hurrying inside.

_Oh God, Martha, Vala._

When Henry entered he saw Vala in Cam's arms out cold. Martha was just returning to the room with water and cloth. Henry was angry, but checked on Martha first.

"Martha are you alright?"

"Yes, but Vala isn't. Something came thru the window and hit Vala in the back. Mr. Mitchell here caught her before she fell."

"I told you young man if you hurt her……….

"Henry stop; he had nothing to do with this. I saw them together just before Vala was hit; look." Pcking up the darts.

"Be careful ma'am. Those darts carry a tranquiller. I've seen them before." Stated Cam.

"Will she be alright young man? Asked Martha. Henry looked with concern at Vala also.

"Her breathing is rapid. I have to keep her cool and her body temperature down." Cam was angry as hell, knowing Woosley had something to do with this.

"That tares it; that little weasel just bought it. Martha I need my phone. Can you get it for me?"

"But Henry you haven't used………..

"I know, but this is one of those emergency moments. Someone is going to pay for this."

"Alright Henry; I'm sure I remember where it is. You stay her with Vala and ……

"Cam ma'am. Just call me Cam." Martha patted Cam on the arm, and looked down at Vala. She was sweating and she was worried.

"I'll be right back." Henry smiled at his wife as she left. Henry looked more closely as he saw how caring Cam was towards Vala.

"Don't worry Cam; she's going to be alright. I'll make sure you two are never bothered again."

Cam was confused at Henry's statement, but he trusted him never the less. He realized that they had kept Vala hidden and safe. That was something in his book.

"Do you love her?" Henry never did mince words.

Cam looked down and Vala in a loving manner. Without looking up at the old man.

"Yes sir; very much."

That's all Henry needed to hear. As his attention was drawn on Cam and Vala. Armed men entered the house with SG1 fast behind them. Sam rushed over to Cam and checked on Vala. Teal'c as seeing Vala unconscious grabbed for Woosley as soon as he entered and hoisted him up by his collar. The soldiers pointed their guns on Teal'c.

"You have hurt Vala Mr. Woosley. That is not acceptable."

"I suggest you let go of me Teal'c or you will be in the same situation."

Teal'c growled, while Jack was just as livid. "You didn't have to do that Woosley. I told you there was a peaceful way to diffuse this situation. But nooo; you just had to go all gung ho on us."

"I told you General, that you can't interfere and I suggest you call off him off, or all of you will be under arrest for interfering with the apprehension of Ms Doran."

Daniel intervened. "Teal'c these civilians could be hurt and we need to take care how we proceed." Daniel put a hand on Teal'c's shoulder.

"We will continue this Mr. Woosley. You have hurt a friend of mine, and I do not forget." Teal'c made sure that his words carried a warning. Woosley tried not to look shaken, but he was quite aware of Teal'c strength and anger.

Henry walked over to Woosley, while pushing aside the guns pointed at everyone else.

"Did you say your name is Woosley?" Henry was stern.

"That's right and you are?" As Woosley straightened his jacket.

"Figures; Was your grandfather's name Bernard Woosley?"

"How?……..so what."

"Weasel runs in your family a lot I bet." Henry pointed at Woosley's chest.

"Oh, I like him." Said Jack sarcastically.

"How dare you. How do you know my grandfather? Who are you?"

"Your grandfather was an idiot and a weasel just like you. You said President and I happen to know that the Woosley family was a part of Area 51. Does that ring a bell?"

SG1 was seeing something unfold, that they didn't expect. Someone way out in the sticks knew about the ever secretive Area 51.

"How do you know about Area 51 Mr. aaah…..we didn't quite catch your name Sir." Stated Daniel.

"The name is Henry Brown and Woosley and his family tried to shut down scientific research that would benefit the world. I bet you still have idiots like you still believing you can save the world by controlling wondrous gifts left behind by so called unnamed factions not from this world."

"I don't know what you're talking about. You need to move out of the way, so we can take our prisoner."

"I don't know why Vala is so important that you would hurt an innocent soul, but I tell you this Woosley. You just made the biggest mistake of your little known career."

Daniel searched his memory. Something about this old man was familiar.

"Oh my God. You're Henry Brown………..thee Henry Brown of paranormal research. The godfather of modern alien technology."

Everyone looked at Henry with curiosity. Cam was holding on to Vala, not caring about anything, while Sam kept a check on Vala's pulse.

"Ok Daniel, will you clue us in on who this nice gentleman is, and why you are practically salivating at his very name?"

"Oh, well Henry Brown is legendary in the paranormal world. He and other scientist helped set up Area 51 to study alien technology. They set the standards of study and research of the gifts left behind or found to enhance the first found Stargate. He convinced the powers that be that the Stargate was a channel to other worlds. He was a part of a small group of scientist that Catherine Langford worked with."

"This can't be him. He would be over 100 years old or so." Stated Woosley.

"You are so naive you little twit. I'm just sorry that your family is still around to hurt nice people like Vala."

Just as Woosley was about to comment. Martha entered the room.

"Oh my Henry; what's going on?"

"Nothing a little phone call will not take care of." Martha walked over slowly and handed her husband an unconnected dial tone phone. Everyone noticed the color right away.

It was red.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

Martha handed her husband the phone and without hesitation, moved to the couch and plugged the phone in. Martha with concern for Vala, knelt down next to Cam.

"How is she Cam?" Asked Martha with concern.

"Huh..Oh, sorry Martha. This is Sam; she's a friend. She was checking on Vala for me."

"Hi Martha; she has a slight elevated fever. We don't know how much tranquilizer they used. I think we need to get her to the infirmary Cam, as soon as we can."

"Sam, look after her for a moment." Cam slowly laid Vala's head gently on the floor. Martha moved to recover a pillow from the couch and lay it under Vala's head.

Cam moved swiftly over to Woosley and backed him against the wall, with fire in his eyes. "How much was in the tranquilizer Woosley?" Cam had grabbed one of the darts and was threatening it under Woosley's chin. His guards immediately had all guns trained on Cam.

"How dare you threaten me Colonel Mitchell. I'll have you all arrested for helping the prisoner."

Cam pushed the needle point of the dart a little further in his skin. "I'm not going to ask you again Woosley. Vala has a fever and Sam's worried it's related to the drugs in her system. So you either tell me or this dart goes up your neck, _caprende'_."

"Arrest him and the entire SG1 team." Woosley shouted.

"I wouldn't do that weasel." Stated Henry. "I've put in a call to the President."

Everyone in the house, except Martha turned their heads towards Henry.

"What?........You don't have a line to the President. I don't care who Dr. Jackson claims who you are. I don't take……..

Henry pointed the phone at Woosley. "The President would like to speak to you; _NOW_."

"I don't believe a word your saying. I think you're crazy Mr. Brown and I'm going to have you…

"Does Alpha 10, Eagle 4 down, Beta Sierra mean anything to you Mr. Weasel?" Henry was steadfast.

"I really do like this guy." Smirked Jack. The rest of Jack's team looked on, just as confused.

Woosley's face went pale. He knew that was one of the Presidents calling codes. "Woosley immediately took the phone from Henry.

Henry stepped over to Vala and his wife. "How is she?" Cam walked over to Vala. "This is Sam, Henry; she's a friend of Vala's and Cam.

"Mr. Brown it's an honor. But we need to get Vala to the infirmary. I'm worried about her fever and the dosage they hit her with. She shouldn't be breathing so rapidly."

"I think I can arrange that trip to your so called infirmary Cam. But first I need to check with someone.

Woosley looked visibly shaken. However, he tried to hide it. He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. "Ah, Mr. Brown, the President would like to speak to you. I am under orders to completely cooperate with you."

"No kidding; well I guess you better tell these other idiots with you to stand down, or we could have a real problem."

"Yes Sir, ah, stand down men. Release SG1." Stated Woosley.

"Now that's more like it Woosley. I knew you had it in ya." Jack smiled. "Let's go check on our girl, shall we." Motioning Teal'c and Daniel.

Before Henry resumed his conversation. He directed his attention at Woosley. "Why don't you wait outside until I finish here, hmm. Take your kids outside why don't you."

"Did I say I really, really like this guy." Jack admonished again. His friends just shook their heads as Woosley piled outdoors, in the cold.

Henry was on the phone again. "Yes Sir Mr. President. I know, I know. Your help is appreciated. Yes, that would be nice. Martha and I consider that an invitation. It would be nice to see the new Area 51."

Everyone in the room was drawn to Vala and then back to Henry. They couldn't believe how casual Henry was in speaking to the President.

"Oh, really, well that's nice Sir, but I would like to ask a favor, if I could? You're so gracious; but I have a young lady here, who's like a daughter to me and Martha, and I would like to get her some help." Henry nodded his head and smiled at the group. "Yes sir I'm sure the helicopter that Woosley came in with would do nicely. Yep, ah, let me see sir." Henry held out the pone. "Is there a General O'Neill here?

Jack stood up. "That's me."

"The President would like to speak to you. I think he kinda feels guilty for some reason. Here son."

Jack was amazed at this man. He took the phone and began speaking. In the meantime Henry drew his attention back to Vala. He put his hand on Martha's shoulders.

"Son, we have a ride to wherever you're going with Vala. I've been cleared to come with you, if that's alright."

Cam nodded and turned his attention on Vala, slowly caressing Vala's sweaty forehead. "Sam I'm worried about her."

Daniel and Teal'c seem to realize that Cam was more concerned than usual. Especially seeing the unusual affection towards Vala.

Jack interrupted. "Ok kids, let's get Vala to the chopper. The President has realized Woosley overstepped his boundaries and Vala is no longer going to be shipped away. Oh, the President said to say hello to your dear wife."

"That's nice of him dear." Smiled Martha.

"We need to cover her with a blanket Martha. I'll carry Vala." Said Cam.

"Colonel Mitchell, I can easily carry Vala Mol Doran. She is very light." Inclined Teal'c.

"Thank's T, but I got this one. I….I just want to make sure I see her thru this."

"Understood Colonel Mitchell." Teal'c bowed.

Martha came back with a warm blanket. Both Sam and Cam made sure Vala was not too exposed, especially with her having a fever. It could turn into ammonia if they weren't careful.

"Let me go outside and have our resident weasel warm up the chopper." Stated Jack. "Uh Sam, why don't you join me."

"Yes Sir." Sam stood up and smiled back at Cam. "She's going to be alright Cam. She's strong and….well you know." Cam smiled, understanding Sam knew how much he cared for Vala.

Henry nudged Martha. "Those two are definitely an item." Martha smiled.

"Well Martha, let's go get our coats, lock up and turn on the lights. I think we're going on another adventure."

"Yes, yes we are Henry."

**TBC**

**A/N: More tomorrow. I was kinda tired today, so tune in Monday folks. As usual, well I don't have to say it. **


	18. Chapter 18

Woosley and his men were left in charge of guarding and cleaning up the mess at the Browns house. Much to Woosley dismay. But the President had given General O'Neill and Henry Brown carte blanche in using the IOA for whatever purpose they deemed fit for disturbing Henry and his wife. The helicopter was used to transport Vala, SG1 and Henry and Martha to SGC. The President had informed General Landry that two special guest were coming and he was to give them a tour of the facilities. The President made it quite clear the Browns were to be treated as Ambassadors to any event and he would take personal responsibility for any mess IOA had caused.

Martha and Henry made sure they stuck close to Vala in the helicopter ride, as well as Cam. Sam and Jack were happy that they found Vala and she was well taken care of by these two fascinating people. Teal'c, keen on observation, realized now why Col Mitchell was acting so strangely towards Vala. He had picked up the subtle emotions and actions, as he did with Sam and Jack years ago. Daniel was still oblivious, thinking Cam was just worried about one of his teammates, as he would if this was Sam. He was still awe struck over meeting Henry Brown and his wife.

Everyone was silent on the ride to Cheyenne Mountain, until Daniel broke the silence. "Mr., I mean Dr. Brown how is that you and your wife were never heard of again from the Stargate program?"

"Boy, nothing get's past you son, does it? Is he always this shy?" Smirked Henry.

"Now Henry, mind your manners."

"Yes dear."

Sam and the rest snickered at Henry's obvious remarks and Martha's light scolding of her husband. Jack and Sam noticed the familiarity of the couple's attachment. They knew it was just a matter of time before Daniel started asking questions. Cam smiled lightly at the couple, but kept his attention on the pallet were Vala lay.

_You're going to be ok hon. I know you are._

"Well Martha is better at telling stories than I am. But what is this Star gate program you're talking about?"

Jack interjected. "Daniel means the round turning thing that lights up when you dial it." Jack smiled, while Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Oh, that; well Martha would you like to take this on?" Asked Henry.

"_Old man_ you are hopeless. Well that round turning thing my husband liked to call it too, was called simply the gate of stars. I suspect you still have the gate?"

"Don't worry guys; Mr. Brown and Martha have been cleared of classifications on the program by the President. You can say what you want in certain terms." Stated Jack.

"Yes ma'am." Said Sam. "It's still operational."

"Well that's more than we can say about it when Henry and I were working with Catherine. I hear she passed away a while back. Sad; she was a good friend and brilliant scientist, same as her father if not more." Martha said with sadness.

"Catherine was my mentor Mrs. Brown." Daniel stated.

"Call me Martha."

"Ok, Martha. I didn't mean to intrude."

Henry patted Martha's hand on her fond memory of their friend. "Well anyway, Henry and I were assigned to the gate since no one knew exactly what it did, well maybe me and Catherine. But anyway, Henry and I were working late and he and I were the only ones working one night. It was the silliest of things. Henry was fooling around and stood against the gate. It slightly moved and Henry thought it was like a telephone. You know dialing or something. He theorized that it was a connecting arch to other places."

"Well it looked like a giant dialing ring. Just larger in size. I know it was a big theory, but I'd say those idiots at the program like Woosley's grandfather didn't want to hear it; boobs."

"Henry, now I'm telling the story."

"Yes Dear."

"Did I say I……..

"YES JACK, YOU DID." His friends chimed in.

"Well Henry started fooling with it and moved the gate by hand. One of the symbols locked and lit up. It was amazing; Henry was as giddy as a child. So we started moving it again in clockwise positions, then more symbols lit up and locked. Luckily Henry was on the other side, and we heard a swoosh sound. It was like a water spout in mid air. Well the angle was different, but you know what I mean."

"Martha was just as giddy as I was. We both stood there bathed in the light emitting from the gate. We waited to see what else would happen, and then some kind of light came thru. It was so bright we could barely look at it."

Everyone was glued to both Martha and Henry's story, knowing where this was going.

"Go ahead Martha, tell them what happened next."

"Well it came near us, and I tell you I was a little frightened. But as it came nearer, it felt warm and soothing. Then it passed thru both of us and vanished back thru the gate. The gate stopped working and Henry and I could never dial it again. It was stuck; like someone stopped it from working."

_The Ancients maybe?_ Daniel thought.

"Yeah, well we told Catherine about it, and she believed us. But Woosley and his idiot friends shrugged us off as being irresponsible for messing with it. Said we had tampered with its use and we should lock it up and put it away for national security. Well, Catherine came to bat for us and I was so _mad _I told them to reassign me somewhere else. I told them I would clean up Area 51 and told the President back then that we have a responsibility to save and cherish any technology that was not manmade and share the wonders."

_Sound just like the Kinsey._ Though Jack and Sam.

"Now Henry do get so upset. The President respected Henry and his research. He and I had made quite a bit of modifications to certain jets and other technology thru these mysterious wonders."

"Yeah, well, once I went off to WWII, I was put in the intelligence area. Martha and my contributions to the war effort made me a prize in the government's eyes. Soon as the war was over, I was reassigned back to Area 51. But it became a blur after the war. I saw so many die unneedlessly because of bureaucratic differences, Martha and I retired."

"I think it was the best for Henry and I. However Teddy…..I mean President Roosevelt liked Henry and made sure that for Henry's patriotic contributions he was given _indefinite _access to his office and his predecessors as an advisor to paranormal or alien technology and Area 51."

Sam was calculating. "But you and Martha, and please, I'm not trying to insult you. You don't look a day over 50 or so. I mean….

Martha patted Sam on the leg. "We know dear; Henry and I noticed how we didn't age as our friends did. I believe that whatever came from the gate slowed our aging process down considerably. I think of it as a gift, but Henry a curse. That's why we live in seclusion. We couldn't bear to see our friends die, while we practically don't age at all. It would get too suspicious."

"Well that's our story." Said Henry. "Now why was Woosley weasel after Vala?"

No one said much of anything. Cam was listening while watching over Vala. "She's not from earth Henry. She's considered and alien and Woosley wanted her locked up at Area 51 for the rest of her natural life. I wasn't going to let that happen."

SG1 was surprised at Cam's honesty. But nothing was considered too classified if Henry and Martha knew about the gate.

"Good for you young man." Stated Henry.

"But why would this Woosley man want Vala locked up just for that? I mean how did Vala get those wounds across her back? Did he do this to her." Asked Martha. She was getting a little angry at the prospect of Vala being hurt by such a man.

"Its…….it's a long story Martha. It's one I'd rather Vala tell if she feels comfortable in doing so. She's been hurt a lot and I don't ………….

"We understand son. You're doing the honorable thing by respecting her privacy. Martha and I respect that and your whole group. It seems you're all very protective of her to come and find Vala. That tells me about your character and about Woosley's." Henry smiled at Cam and the rest and back at Martha.

The pilot called over the intercom. "10 minutes to arrival General O'Neill."

"Well folks, you'll be seeing that gate you are so fond of. Soon a lot of questions may be answered." Stated Jack.

Cam just looked down at Vala's face in a loving manner. He caressed her face, and she was warm to the touch. But he knew Dr. Lam would be mad at Vala for leaving while in her medical care, but he knew she would do everything in her power to make Vala well again.

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

When SG1 arrived, Dr. Lam was already notified of Vala's condition. Her medical staff carefully loaded Vala onto a gurney and rushed her to the infirmary. Cam was close behind, as well as Henry and Martha. General Landry had asked for a debriefing from Jack and the rest of his team. So SG1minus Mitchell departed in separate directions.

Cam was waiting patiently for Dr. Lam to inform him of Vala's condition. He had presented Carolyn with the darts so she could analyze the drug and amount. Martha and Henry were impressed by the facility, from what they saw, but more worried as to Vala's condition.

Martha sat by Cam, while Henry tried to see from the outer doors. "Henry you hovering is not going to make that Doctor go faster. Sit here with Cam and I."

"I'm just worried Martha. I'm sorry young man. Vala has really grown on us and we……we kinda adopted her as a daughter."

Cam smiled. "Yeah, she has that affect on everyone she meets. It's contagious the more you're around her."

Dr. Lam came thru the doors with a chart. "Oh, hello, I'm Dr. Lam." Shaking Martha and Henry's hand. "General Landry has informed me we have guest that are cleared for our facility, so you don't mind Colonel Mitchell if I mention Vala's condition?"

"No they are good friends to Vala."

"Well, they shot her up with Lithium, and the dosage was really too much. Don't worry, I've counteracted the drug and gave her medication for fever and headaches. I've given her a saline drip for dehydration and she's responding well. The injuries to her back were kept very clean, so there's no infection. She's going to sleep for awhile, so I suggest everyone get some rest."

"Can I see her Dr. Lam?" Asked Cam.

"Yes you can. I know how SG1 takes shifts watching their own. So I guess you're the first shift."

"Yeah, something like that. Thanks Dr. Lam." Cam was just happy Vala was going to be ok.

"Alright, give me a few minutes to check her vitals again, and you can come in."

Cam nodded and Martha and Henry were relieved also. "It sounds like Vala is in good hands around here." Stated Henry.

"Yeah; let me take you to the briefing room and introduce you to General Landry. Jack has probably already filled General Landry on what happened. Then you guys can come back and check on Vala anytime."

Martha grabbed onto her husband and Cam's arm. "She strikes me as being a survivor Cam. I can see you really care for her and don't try to hide it. Don't be afraid to tell her you care about her. I think she needs it more than you realize."

"Better listen to her young man. She's wise for her age."

"See Cam; my husband is smarter than he looks." Nudging Henry.

Cam had to laugh at the couple's humor. He appreciated when he needed it the most. As they drew near the briefing room. Henry and Martha were very observant of doors that were heavily guarded. The facility seemed bigger than the illusion it presented. Henry and Martha were impressed none the less.

"Ah Dr. Brown and Dr. Brown. It's an honor to see the founding fathers of the Stargate program." Stated Landry.

"You mean founders dear, fathers is all men, which I will tell you there have been many a women who have contributed to this program that are not mentioned."

Sam snickered at Martha's revelation to Landry. It's something she has fought earlier in the program.

Henry shook his head toward Landry. As if not to open that can of worms.

"Ah, yes ma'am. Certainly Colonel Carter is one of our top astrophysicists. Also, let me introduce you to the rest of SG1. This General Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Colonel Carter you've met and Teal'c."

Martha and Henry couldn't help stare at Teal'c and his Jaffa emblem on his forehead. "Cam said that Vala is not from earth." Said Henry. "I take it you aren't either Mr. Teal'c is it?"

"Indeed I am not. However, I have pledged my allegiance to the Tauri and their home planet against any enemy. It is an honor to serve among them."

"Taur…ee? Asked Martha.

"It's an ancient name given to earth people." Stated Daniel. "We can go into detail later Dr. Brown. It's one of those complicated stories."

"May I ask one more question Mr. Teal'c?" Asked Martha.

"Yes." Inclined Teal'c.

"Does that emblem hurt?"

"No it does not. It is a sign of my heritage and what I once was. As Daniel Jackson has stated. It is a complicated story."

"I see; anyway, Henry and I would like to stay and see that Vala is alright. Cam was sweet enough to escort us down here. He's such a nice young man."

Cam was practically blushing. "Ah, yeah, well I also wanted to let everyone know that Dr. Lam said that Vala is going to be alright. She's going to be out for awhile, so I'm going to sit with her for awhile."

"Col Mitchell, I thank you for your hospitality. General you have a good set of people here. I hope my wife and I are not a hindrance?" Stated Henry.

"No Sir; from what the President has said; you are welcomed guest. But I want to extend to you and your wife the VIP room to freshen up. I know it's been a long day for everyone and some R&R might be in order."

Nodding his head. "This place keeps getting better and better Martha."

"Well General, we'll take you up on that offer and would like to see Vala later. Henry and I have grown quite fond of her."

Jack interrupted. "Well Martha, Colonel Carter and I would be more than happy to escort you both. Teal'c, Daniel you guys can take a rest and we can all see Vala later. I could do with some chow."

Henry chimed in. "I like him. Ah, they have a mess hall here?"

"Yep, and if you're really nice; cake." Smiled Jack.

"Yep, I like him Martha."

"You just want cake old man. I want to rest and then go see Vala, if it's alright General."

"Why of course ma'am. We can all meet back here in the morning at 0900 sound good Doctors Brown?"

"Oh, were early birds anyway General. Martha and I are just happy to be here with Cam and Vala."

"Dismissed SG1, 0900 in the briefing room." Everyone nodded, while General Landry left to leave.

"Well, I'm going to check on Vala. See everyone later." Cam didn't hesitate in leaving. He wanted to see Vala as soon as possible.

"Well campers, Sam and I will escort you to your quarters and lunch or dinner is on me." Stated Jack.

"It's free Jack. It's a mess hall." Stated Daniel.

"Well someone has to show the Brown where it's at. I consider that free."

Martha and Henry smiled at the light banter between these people. They felt right at home. Soon they were all out the door, going their separate ways. Sam and Jack were more than delighted to escort two legends.

In the infirmary a nurse was checking on Vala, while Cam pulled up a chair and sat beside her bed. Fortunately is was the same room the music box was left in.

Cam sat silent for a long time, watching Vala sleep. He was glad that Dr. Lam said she would recover. It didn't make seeing her like this any easier though. After seeing her drop to the floor from being shot with darts made him angry that someone would hurt Vala again. But it also drew him closer to her, when he first saw her again. They barely had any words said and yet Vala conveyed all the love she could thru her touch alone. Cam had felt the intimate connection and he had no more doubts of what he wanted to say to her.

_I love you Vala. I'm going to make sure I say that to you for the rest of your life. You deserve to be loved and I'm going to make sure the world knows about it. _

Cam reached up to caress Vala's face, while holding her hand. He sat up and reached her forehead and kissed it. He knew he had to inform General Landry of their relationship. But he wanted Vala to make that decision with him. He wanted a lot of things that he could decide with Vala. He respected who she was and how intelligent and intuitive she was. Seeing her had made his heart flutter and soar at the same time. He didn't know if he could ever feel this way about someone. But he had made a promise to himself to pursue why Vala had run and get to the bottom of what was frightening her.

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

Martha and Henry were already up and dressed by 8 am. The VIP room had clean BDU's that fit and was placed in their room. They were glad to start the day out and see how Vala was doing first. They were met at the door first by Jack and then Sam. Daniel and Teal'c were already in the mess hall.

As they entered the infirmary, Dr. Lam was already on her rounds. Vala was her first patient and Cam was waiting outside, looking half tired from being woken up by Dr. Lam and her nurse.

Martha was the first to see him sitting outside. "How's our girl doing Cam?" Sam sat beside him, while Jack and Henry stood waiting.

"Dr. Lam said she should be waking up soon. She wanted to check on her vitals and fever; it's down this morning.

"Oh that sounds good. Well you can tell her we'll be back and check on her. I know Henry, if he doesn't have his breakfast he's cranky."

"I am _not_ cranky." Stated Henry. Everyone smiled at Henry's obvious crankiness.

"See dear." Martha patted Cam's arm.

"Well I know I am when I don't have my pancakes and juice." Said Jack. "So if you follow me folks. We are on our way to the mess hall."

"I'm going to stay with Cam a little bit to check on Vala. I'll be right behind you." Sam made contact with Jack, knowing she wanted to check on Cam too.

"Alright, shall we folks." Grabbing Martha's hand and hooking it under his arm with Henry close behind. Henry looked back for a second at Cam, smiled, and then rounded the corridor with his wife.

"Hey how are you doing Cam?"

"_God_ Sam; If it wasn't for the Brown's intervention, Vala would be in Woosley's hand by now and I would be breaking every law possible to keep her out."

"Well it didn't come down to that and she's safe now. But how are _you_ holding up?"

Cam ran his fingers thru his hair in frustration. "I'm scarred Sam, I'm tired and scared; scared for why Vala ran away and, I…I have to wonder if it was me she was running from?"

"Now Cam, did she give any indication in the house she was running away from you are say anything to make you think that?"

Sam was always sensible, Cam thought. "No…..no, actually she was happy to see me before she was shot with the darts."

"Cam, the only who can answer your question is Vala. I know if you're not taking care of yourself, how can you take care of Vala?"

"I know, I know……I'm just anxious to speak to her, that's all."

"Well, I'll bring you some breakfast and don't worry. There are more people pulling for you and Vala, than just me and Jack."

"Yeah, the Browns have really been a blessing. I just can't thank them enough for what they did for her."

"Well, I'll be back later for you, and try not to worry so much. Vala has a way of making things turn out alright, ok."

"Yeah……thanks Sam."

"You betcha." Sam smiled and left Cam to his thoughts.

"Colonel Mitchell." Dr. Lam walked out.

"Dr. Lam, how is she?"

"Vala is waking up now. She may be a little nauseous or disoriented, so I thought a familiar face would help her recovery. You can see her now."

"Thanks Doc." Cam rushed in to see Vala trying to open her eyes.

Vala felt a minor headache, and quiziness come on. With the lights in the room, she squinted her eyes to adjust her sight. She tasted her mouth and it was dry and hard to swallow. She felt a little disorientated as to where she was. Opening her eyes a little more after adjusting to the light in the room, she could see a blurry face hovering over her. Finally after several attempts to focus, she saw the man she cared about.

"Hey Princess, I've missed you. Do you need anything?" Cam was smiling, he couldn't help himself.

"Wa……wat…er." Vala's voice was hoarse and weak.

Cam poured some water in a cup, and placed a straw near her lips to drink.

"Not too much sweetheart. I don't want you getting sick on me."

"Wh…..what…..happ…..happened?"

"Well Woosley's men shot you with two darts and you went down like a rock. But there's good news too. Turns out the Browns have connections and you're not going to Area 51 either. Woosley or the IOA will not bother you again."

Vala was silent. She couldn't believe her ears, yet still the lingering problem of her past. She didn't know if she could face Cam or her friends of they became in danger because of her past.

"Cam…….I…….I ….

Tears were starting to stream down her face. As she turned her head away.

"Hey, Princess what's wrong? Why did you run from here? I was worried sick."

She shook her head, trying not to look him in the eyes. The whole day was catching up to her.

"Talk to me Vala. I'm here for you, I always will be. Don't shut me out, not now. I know what I felt back in that house. It was pure joy to see you and I still feel that way. There's nothing you could say to stop me from……….from loving you."

Vala just turned to her side and started sobbing. Cam thought maybe he should call in Dr. Lam. But on instincts, he wasn't going to let Vala run from her problem.

He reached around and sat her up in a hug. She tried to struggle from his attention, but Cam would not have it. After a few minutes she stopped struggling and sank into his embrace. She felt safe in his arms and couldn't bear to leave this warmth. The same warmth she felt back at the Brown's house and the recognition that she needed him.

"I…I can't let you die Cam. I can't let any of you die because of me."

"What are you talking about hon? No one is going to die because of you. Where did that come from?"

"My past Cam." She didn't want to leave his arms. "My past will kill all of you one day. It almost happened with Arman and his people. I was the cause of his people being angry."

"I don't understand. Arman hated Quetesh and that scarred guy. This has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does Cam. I could care less what happens to me, but for you and Sam, Teal'c or Daniel to perish because of Quetesh's past. Anyone or everyone can be after me for doing such horrid things in the past. Then you would be in their way and they would kill you all."

"Is that why you ran? Is that why you think you would be burden to us, to SG1 because of your past with Quetesh?"

Vala didn't say anything, but nodded her head, while holding onto Cam.

"_God….._Vala……look at me." Vala shook her head no. "Come on, please, hon, look at me."

Vala slowly entangled herself and looked up. She felt guilty, as if she was a child about to be scolded.

"I want you to listen to me and listen to me good." Cam didn't want to treat her like a child, and certainly she didn't need another reason to run.

"Every hour and every day that you were gone, I felt sick to my stomach; that somehow you were hurt or worse. I don't like that feeling and I don't want to feel like that ever. I understand now your reasoning of being so frightened if something happened to me and our friends. But Vala we chose to be on this team and we know every time we go thru that gate may be our last, regardless of someone's past."

"But Cam; can you honestly say that you could of stopped Terrin from killing me or Arman's people.... can you?" Vala's face was torn with such grief, Cam reached up and caressed her chin.

"Who is this Terrin?"

"Terrin……….Terrin is the man that whipped me and left me alive. I don't know why, but……but Quetesh killed his entire family by her own hand. She made me watch to torture me. His wife, children, his parents……all of them without mercy. Then …then she left him alive, chained to the mines as an example for his rebellion. I…..I don't know how he survived, but he did. When I saw him…….

Vala started sobbing once again and Cam once again embraced her.

"I'm here Vala…I'm right here." Vala slowly composed herself to continue.

"When I saw him, I knew exactly what he wanted; _revenge_. I couldn't blame him, I didn't even blame him for whipping me, until I was dead. But seeing that they were going to hurt you, Sam, Teal'c or Daniel was something I couldn't accept. Even though I knew I couldn't see you, I could feel how helpless you felt. You are responsible for everyone on your team Cam, and if you worry about me…..then you jeopardize their lives and yours."

"Vala, I'm not saying I won't worry about you every time we step thru the gate. But I do the same for our friends and the other SG teams. That's what a leaders responsibility will always be. But I have enough faith in you and them to give ourselves a fighting chance, no matter what the odds."

"But Cam it will always be someone out there who will finish the job that Tarrin finished. I don't want to see any of you……..

"Vala I love you. Do you hear me; I love you with all my heart. Jack and Sam had the same problem and they came thru this same situation many times over. They had to trust in themselves, before they could even think about being together. But I have enough faith in our love for the both of us. I know you're scared for me, and you have to understand, I am not leaving you, because I would die before that would happen. I live for the air that you breathe in, the space that you walk in. You are my life Vala Mol Doran and when you hurt, I hurt. So make no mistake about how I feel about you, cause I'm going to say it to you for the rest of your life. I love you…I love you for what you are and who you are. Now if you can deal with that, then we have more than enough to get us by for whatever life throws at us."

Vala took in Cam's words, and she already knew she loved him too. She also knew Cam would never lie or hurt her in the heart department. She knew she survived Quetesh, then maybe she could survive being loved by the one man in this universe who cared to tell her he really loved her.

"Cam?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you too."

"That I already knew young lady. So what do you want to do about it?"

"Can we tell our friends?"

"Well Jack and Sam already know. Just say Sam has a good instinct about what was going on. She called Jack in for back up."

Vala smiled know Sam was a good friend. "What do we do now?" Asked Vala.

"Well I bet you're hungry, but we better ask the Doc first. And then we sit down and have a nice little chat with the General and our friends. What do ya say?"

"I say; just hold me for awhile so I know this is real."

Cam obliged her request. "Any time hon…any time."

**TBC**

**A/N: I know this is short, but more tomorrow. As usual any comments or reviews are welcomed. **


	21. Chapter 21

Dr. Lam had allowed Vala out of the infirmary as long as she took total rest afterwards. Cam was making sure she had something to eat before she left and joined the rest of his team and the Browns in the conference room.

As soon as Vala and Cam entered the room, Martha and Henry immediately embraced Vala.

"Oh Martha…Henry." Kissing them both on the cheek. "Thank you for everything. I don't think I could have taken being locked up for the rest of my life."

"Well Henry has a flair for the dramatics my dear."

"Oh, women, I just did a favor for a friend. I'm sure Vala would have done the same."

General Landry, Jack and the rest were also in the room, already seated. Sam was the first to come over and hug Vala. "Hey, we missed you around here."

"Thanks Sam, I wasn't sure I was ever going to see any of you again." Vala's eyes welled up slightly. Cam kept his distance until everyone welcomed back Vala.

"Well the Brown's were a real help." Stated Jack.

"Welcome back Vala Mol Doran. I am glad to see you well."

Vala walked over to Teal'c and embraced him the most. She really missed the big guy. Teal'c bowed as Vala looked towards Daniel.

"Welcome back Vala, I'm glad you avoided trouble once again."

Cam was a little put off by the comment from Jackson. But he saw the Vala graciously smiled and shrugged it off. To her it was just typical Daniel.

"Well let's all be seated and allow our guest to see exactly what we do here." Stated Landry.

Martha and Henry sat next to Vala, with Cam seated on the opposite side. He smiled at Vala and grabbed her hand underneath the table. It was to reassure her that everything would be alright.

"General Landry, before we start I would like to thank the Browns for saving Vala. She means a lot to a lot of people who care about her and I want to say something to everyone on how much."

"Well go ahead son. I think Martha and I already know what you're going to say." Said Henry.

Cam and Vala both smiled at the caring couple. They just reinforced what Cam wanted to convey. Cam took a needed breath and continued.

"General Landry, guys, I want everyone to know that Vala and I have been seeing one another for months. I love her very much and I will continue to due my duties as usual sir. But I will not jeopardize this program General Landry if you think I'm not qualified to lead SG1 because of our relationship. I'm prepared to resign my post if need be and if Vala will have me, I will live my life with her."

General Landry sat back in his chair contemplating Cam's surprising admission. Jack and Sam however smiled, while Cam stood up for his love for Vala. Teal'c stoicly smiled and nodded at Cam and Vala. Daniel however remained silent, starring at Vala and Cam.

"You've got to be kidding. Come on Cam, Vala? You know she's not serious in being with you. She's not serious about being at SGC. Come on Mitchell; look at what we had to go thru to just find her. I mean how many times is this going to happen so that Vala can get attention?"

Everyone in the room face had turned to pure shock. Teal', Jack and Sam couldn't believe Daniel's comments. Cam looked at Vala and could see Vala's face turn from happy to pure hurt at Daniels words. Cam stood up, angry and was about to reach across the table and grab Daniel when Henry intervened.

"Young man, I don't know who you are, but you are out of line. My wife and I had the pleasure of finding this young lady, half dead and injured and not once did she ever complain. She did not once take advantage of our hospitality and treated Martha and I with total respect. Now it's obvious to me that your lack of respect and honor for Vala is uncalled for. It takes a lot to make me angry young man, and even Woosley being a weasel didn't even get me started. But you take the cake. You're so blind to see that Cam is in love with Vala and she in turn, I know is in love with him. You being a Doctor and all should be able to see that. But obviously you don't know a thing about compassion and love. You're worse than Woosley put together. You, I thought was her friend and you just stood here and stabbed her in the back. Let me tell you I think a lot of Vala and my wife think upon her as a adopted daughter. So you just messed with one of my family. I see Vala has good friends around this table, and you are not one of them from what you just said. Maybe I should make another call and let you see what it's like to not have friends as these and Vala. I swear I……….

Henry felt two hands hold onto his arms from both sides. One was his wife, knowing he was right and knowing how angrier it was making Henry, wanted to calm him down. Vala on the other hand wanted him to stop.

"Henry, please stop……just stop." Vala stated in a weak, low voice. "Don't be angry at him. Daniel first allowed me to stay with SGC because he trusted me. I…..I was not very honest in my approach to him, only seeking to survive until I could find a fat profit to move on. But he allowed me to stay and he was the first person to believe there was something in me worth sticking by."

Everyone listened to Vala's story, knowing how humiliating it must feel.

Cam took hold of her hand. "Vala you don't have…….

"No Cam, it's alright. Henry and Martha must understand that I wasn't exactly trustworthy when I first encountered this planet. I just want them to know I was a different person back then, and Daniel is partly responsible for what I am today. So you see Henry and Martha; a good part of me was made knowN by Daniel vouching for me when I first came here. It was my very first……..first home I had really known. Now I have friends like Sam and Jack, Teal'c, General Landry and Daniel. So please Henry; don't be angry at what he said. Besides, I'm a little tired, I think I might just go to my room if that's alright General?"

General Landry smiled and obliged Vala's request. "I'm sure if Colonel Mitchell escorts you there, then I'm sure we can continue this conversation later."

"Thank you General. Martha…Henry I'll see you when I've had a nap ok."

"Sure dear." Martha hugged Vala and then Henry stepped in too.

Nothing more was said as Cam and Vala left. But not before Cam had turned without Vala knowing and gave Daniel an angry look.

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

WARNING: ADULT SITUATION.

Cam had walked Vala down to the infirmary to have Dr. Lam take a look at her. Vala seemed more tired than usual, and Cam wanted to make sure she was ok. As Dr. Lam was checking Vala out, Cam made a phone call to General Landry. He wanted to take Vala off base for a few days and was cleared for some R&R for himself and his team. He asked General Landry to inform the Browns that Vala would be back to see them if they stayed at SGC as guest and he would like to take them out personally. After General Landry agreed, Cam turned his attentions back to Vala and Dr. Lam.

Vala was getting dressed in BDU's while Dr. Lam stepped outside to speak with Mitchell.

"Dr. Lam, General Landry has cleared Vala off base for some rest, if she's ok."

"She seems a little tired, and I don't detect any fever. The medication for the tranquilizers have helped for any side effects. Her back wounds are healing, so she should be ok. I think getting away from her would be therapeutic to her recovery."

Carolyn placed her hand on Cam's arm, as a friend. "She's been thru a lot Cam. Make sure she takes it easy for a couple of days. She knows her limits, but with Vala……..well you know."

"Thanks Carolyn. Thanks for the advice. I'll make sure she will rest."

Vala stepped thru the doors, looking a little worn, noticeably only by Cam. Vala put on her best smile. "Well Colonel Mitchell, I'm cleared by the Doc. I can return to my room now."

"Nope, where going off base for some rest. General Landry gave SG1 some down time and the Brown's are going to Area 51 to see the facility. I told them you would see them soon."

"Well, ok, I guess I can grab some things from my room and take with me." Vala felt like she was going to burst if she didn't get away.

Cam escorted Vala to her room to gather some clothes. He watched her grab a few things and noticed that her steps were not as bouncy as they usually were. As they made it to the surface Vala was unusually quite. He opened the door and then placed her small bag in the back of his car. Cam was headed for his place and could see that Vala was not herself. She starred off into the passing scenes, as Cam drove down the road, not saying a word. It was almost noon, and Cam figured Vala may be hungry, so he stopped by a small mart and purchased a few items. Vala didn't once say a word, when he stopped.

_She's shutting down. God; I could strangle Jackson. How could he do that to her? She took in on the chin and then defended him. How much more can she take? I'm going to tear one into him when I get back. _

As Cam started driving off to his home, he was concerned that Vala just simply went to sleep, rather than talk. He stroked her hair back from her face, wanting to see how beautiful she was and concerned for her quietness. He just hoped that when the got home, maybe Vala could relax and open up.

When they arrived, Cam hated to wake her up. She looked distressed even in her sleep. He decided to open his door first and went back out and carried her in. When he picked her up, she felt so light.

_She looks so frail. She even looks like she lost some weight. I'm going to take care of you sweetheart. Don't worry about anything._

Cam laid her down on his bed, and covered her with a blanket. He walked back out to his car to carry in the groceries. Once he was in, Cam started up the fireplace. Once done, he started cooking some soup for lunch. He didn't want to give Vala anything heavy if she wasn't quite hungry. Once he put the soup on low he checked in on Vala. He didn't want to leave her alone to long.

To his surprise Vala was wide awake and starring at nothing. It worried Cam.

"Hey…..hon….I've got some soup on. Are you hungry?"

At first Vala didn't register that Cam was there and blinked a few times to see him kneeling down at her bedside.

"Am I home?" Vala said weakly.

Cam was confused by her question. He decided to see where this was going. "What do you mean hon?"

"Home……home with you."

Cam heart practically sunk. "Yeah sweetheart; you're home with me."

Vala fell silent again and Cam reached up to caress her face. "You know, I bet a good hot shower will make you feel better. Then if you want something to eat, I'll bring it to you, ok?"

Vala nodded her head, saying nothing. Cam helped her up, and Vala slowly walked towards the bathroom. He knew she knew where the bath robes where, so he watched her go in to make sure she was ok, and set off to bring her some brunch.

Vala unconsciously stripped her clothes off, and turned on the shower, placing her hand under the spout to make sure it was hot. Then she opted for a bath. She felt she needed to immerse herself in some soothing hot water to perhaps drown away her misery. Once the tub was filled, she slowly let herself sink into the waters soothing warmth. She laid her head back allowing herself to sink under the water and reemerge again, not caring to wipe her face of water. She felt drained of energy and her arms felt like lead, trying to simply wash herself. She decided to just give up and just sit in the steaming mist cascading across the water. She let her mind drift to Daniels words and the look he gave her right after. She couldn't get past the thought that she still had to prove herself to Daniel to anyone, including Woosley.

Cam had entered the room, and saw that Vala was still in the bathroom. He laid the tray down beside the bed and decided to go check on her. When he entered he was surprised that Vala was sitting, just staring at nothing. He knelt down pulling her face towards him, looking at her with his warm eyes. Trying to see what was going thru her head, suspecting part of her silence had to due with Jackson's comments.

"Hey…..you ok?"

Vala shook her head no, while tears gently streamed down her face. Cam hated to see Vala cry and hurting. He couldn't stand someone attacking her physically or mentally. Jackson's words were worse than the whelps across her back, knowing the words Daniel wielded were just as painful as the whip.

Cam pulled Vala into a hug, hoping to dissipate some of her pain onto him. Vala couldn't help holding onto him like her life depended on it. She knew she shoudn't have let Daniel's words get to her. But the last few days felt like everything was closing in on her, even though her situation had turned out better than she could of hoped for. But Daniels words were like a knife to her soul and she sank into the debts of it's despair without a fight.

Cam pulled the towel off the shelf and gathered Vala into his arms. He held her to him, while he dried her off and lifted her, carrying her into the bedroom. Vala held onto his neck, while being carried, only looking up once into Cam's eyes, conveying her tortured soul.

Cam laid her down gently as she clung to him, not wanting to let go of her connection to him.

"Ca….Cam, I need you."

"I'm right her Vala. I'm not going anywhere, ever. Let me take care of you for now. I can do that for you; I want to do this for you."

"I….I'm scared."

"Of what hon?" Cam caressed her face even more.

"I don't……..I don't know how to let go."

"Let go of what hon?"

"The _pain_. I don't ……..can't…..they all want something from me."

Cam had to think it was even harder that Vala was once a host and survived. Now she had run away of the pain of thinking her friends would die because of her and Daniels words had taken her one moment of happiness.

"No one is here but you and I. I only want you to rest and don't think about anything. We have time to sort things out and I'm going to be by your side all the way."

"Cam I…….I need you with me."

Cam started to lay down beside Vala, trying not to be aroused by her nakedness. "No……I need more of you Cam. I need you with me."

Cam understood. Vala needed his warm body next to hers. She wanted to be close. Cam stood up to take his clothes off. Once he had stripped his clothing off, her turned out the lights before he laid down to embrace Vala's cooling body. They had never really been naked together, just sleeping over or cuddling until they both fell asleep; nothing intimate. Cam was a gentlemen and didn't want to take advantage of their relationship, just to have sex. He knew Vala wanted to be more intimate with him, but thought it best to take it slow and be discreet. He didn't just want to bed her and cheapen their relationship. Vala was special to him and he treated her as if she was his star and moon. He wanted that intimate moment as two consensual adults to be a private and special moment in time.

Vala felt his nakedness for the first time. She often seen him in the bathroom, shaving, with a towel around his waste; but never totally nude. She respected that they both respected their private times in the bathroom, even though both thought about what each other looked like in the buff. She wasn't disappointed at seeing him in this way.

Vala's heart was racing, as Cam pulled her closer to him, smelling her hair and smooth milky skin. He ran his hands down her back and over her well rounded bottom, cupping it in his hands and enjoying the sensation they both were feeling. He thought she had to be the most softest women he's ever been with and the most beautiful. Even in the dark he could see her eyes reflecting the light coming thru the curtains in the room.

Vala was overwhelmed with emotions of the day. She couldn't contain herself any longer. Cam's touch was too much for her and she burst into tears, not caring other than Cam was holding her. Cam's heart melted as Vala sink into his arms. He couldn't help but be moved by her vulnerability at this moment. His own eyes were misting over by knowing he loved her even more by trusting him to just hold her; not letting the world touch her or take from her anymore. The galaxy had done too much of that lately and Vala seemed to be everyone's target.

Vala let go all the pain she had wrapped up all those harsh years as a host for Quetesh. The pain of being tortured by her own people after the Tokra had removed Quetesh's symbiote. The years of surviving on her own, and no one but herself to rely on in situations that almost took her life. The tortures, the rapes, the beatings and killings to stay alive one more day. The pain of finally finding someone to trust her, and then fighting to stay on earth, with the constant fear of being either locked up or worse, kicked off SG1 and leaving the only home she's ever settled down to. The pain of seeing her friends almost die, and Cam the only man who admitted he loved her for who she was, almost die before her eyes. She knew she had been chased all over the galaxy by the Lucian Alliance, bounties posted, or death threats. It all came crashing down on her at Daniel's final words of mistrust.

Soon the cries were sobs that wracked her body so, that she was shaking in his arms. Cam said nothing, or couldn't say anything he thought to soothe her. He felt a connection to Vala that needed no words, just the heartfelt comfort of being there with her, while she broke down. Cam pulled Vala closer to himself, careful not to hurt her back, trying to convey to her everything was going to be alright.

_Let it all out baby. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again. I'm here, hold on, hold on as long as you want._

"Cam……..cammmm"

Vala's voice was but a whisper under her sobs, but she couldn't stop even if she wanted to. Vala felt like her body was breaking apart and she was falling into the abyss. She knew Cam was there, holding her, not saying a word and she wanted to drown into his body and never come up for air. She was drifting on the waves of despair and Cam had pulled her in and anchored her to his soul.

_God I love this women. I want to hold her forever. Please let me do right by her. _

Vala continued sobbing until she was finally exhausted and fell asleep in Cam's arms. Cam watched her sleep and didn't have the heart to readjust himself to get more comfortable. Cam wanted to hold her forever in his arms and decided right then and there, he was going to do something about it. But right now there was no rush about thinking about tomorrow. Right now he wanted to hold onto Vala for her sake, for her sanity, for her life.

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

WARNING: SEXUAL ADULT SITUATIONS:

Cam had eventually fallen asleep, holding Vala close to him. A noise of some sort had startled him out of sleep. It was his cell phone in his pants pocket. He had forgotten to turn it off. Hating to leave the warmth of Vala's body and wanting her to rest, he slowly untangled himself from her embrace. Vala slightly moaned but didn't wake. Cam sighed a breathe of relief, while reaching for the phone. He moved into the bathroom, not to wake Vala.

"Hello."

"Hi Cam, it's me Sam. The Brown's were worried about Vala and so was everyone else. We wanted to check up on her. How is she?"

"She's resting right now Sam, thank goodness. It's been rough day for her, especially after Jackson's comment. I plan on having a little chat with him, when I get back."

"Well for what it's worth, everyone else did already. Jack and the General were not pleased about Daniel's behavior towards Vala. Teal'c however was a little more say _physical _with him. The Brown's wouldn't even speak to him after you and Vala left."

"Serves him right, but enough about Jackson. I'll check back with you guys in about another day. I don't want anyone bothering her Sam. She's had enough people being intrusive for awhile."

"Understood, and you take care of yourself as well. I know she's in good hands. Jack and I will be here if you need us."

"I appreciate it Sam, you just don't know how much." Cam was just grateful for understanding friends.

"Take care of her Cam. I know you know what she needs. Talk to you later."

As Cam hung up his cell phone; he wondered what Sam had meant. As he pondered Sam's words, he hurried back into the bedroom. Vala was still asleep and to him, she looked so peaceful. More peaceful that he had ever seen her. He couldn't help shaking his head, knowing that this beautiful women was with him. He never in a million years thought he would love someone so out of reach, so intelligent, whimsy and a alien to boot. It was beyond fiction that a simple reunion at his high school would bring him close to knowing the woman that lay so quiet and vulnerable in his life.

He slowly slipped back into bed, slowly wrapping his arms around Vala's waist, and pulling her close. Vala stirred and instinctively reached for Cam's hand, and pulled his arms around her tighter.

"Need….you." Vala whispered.

"What do you need Vala? I'll help you any way you want. I'm not going anywhere." Cam nuzzled his head in her hair.

"I…I need you with me…….with me."

Cam finally understood what Sam meant. Vala needed reassurance that she was loved. Vala needed intimacy that said that she was his and no others. That nothing else mattered than the touch of the man she loved. It was time to show Vala how much in a way that has been done for centuries.

"Are you sure Vala?"

Her voice still a whisper, yet wanting Cam to completely understand what she wanted. "Yes Cam, I need you….I need you."

Cam began by rubbing his body against her back. Eliciting small moans from her that rippled thru his whole body. He then methodically rubbed his hands up and down her back, her legs and finally rubbing and squeezing her soft and round butt. Vala moved her body to his ministration, and reveled how Cam took his time caressing every inch of her back and with every touch sent tingles and goose bumps down her whole body. Cam then moved Vala's left leg up over his, while continuing to rub his hardness against the crest of her behind. He reached in front of Vala and found her soft mound enticing and started rubbing small circles that made her almost jump off the bed. Vala leaned into his touch, wanting more and receiving it. He then inserted one finger into her waiting wet folds and started stroking slowly, while using his other arm to pull her head to his lips. Cam started kissing Vala passionately, while slipping his tongue in her mouth with the same rhythm he was stroking Vala's folds, eliciting more moans and making her arch into his body.

"Do you like that baby……do you like the way I make you feel?"

Vala came up for air, after Cam continued stroking her harder. "Ye….yes Cam. Make me feel you. All of you……..all of you."

"I 'm not hurting your back?"

"Noo…….pleease…Cam….more."

"Then relax and let me make you soar. Let me take you to places that were meant to be."

"Yesss Cam………yes." Vala wanted so much for once that someone see to her needs. Someone who wanted to make her feel, make her feel wanted, make her feel loved.

Cam inserted another finger and Vala reciprocated the extra sensation. Cam kissed butterfly kisses all up and down her smooth back. He wanted to take his time making Vala feel every bit of his light touches. He could feel Vala about to climax and he wanted to draw out every delicious moan and gasp emitting from her lips. Vala felt herself about to crest and the more Cam increased pressure inside her, the more she wanted release, and it came. She arched her back and out came Cam's name in succession. Cam deliciously held on to her body as her body went rigid with pleasure.

"That's right Vala. Let go baby………let go. Don't be afraid; I have you…..I have you."

Vala finally came down off her blissfully sweet climax, only to have Cam gently turn her over on her stomach. He then guided her on her knees and back towards his waiting member. He gently impaled her, while pulling her up on her legs, where she was situated sitting up and pressed against his hard chest. Vala instinctively reached behind with both arms and grasped his head to pull him towards a sensuous kiss. Cam in turn gently grasped her breast, pinching at her nipples and squeezing them as if milking them for his pleasure and hers. He continued to thrust into her, keeping her against him, making the momentum sensual and slow.

Vala enjoyed the sensation, for the pure pleasure that intimacy was. Never had she felt so close to one person, as much as she did now with Cam. He made it seem so simple to make love with, and he knew exactly what she wanted, when she wanted it, without saying a word. Cam felt alive for the first time, in making love to Vala. Never had he ever had someone so receptive to his touches. He wanted to pleasure her in ways he only dreamed of; but also didn't want to take advantage of her vulnerability. He wanted to give her a taste of what real love making should feel like. He knew that there were other factors involved to make her feel loved. He wanted long walks in the park, hand holding in public or anywhere they were. He wanted to be romantic, and fix her small intimate dinners, breakfast and lunch. He wanted to sit by the fireside wrapped in a blanket, and making love to her, under the warm blaze. He wanted to cuddle in bed, wash her back, and paint her toes. All those small intimated things that make up wanting and needing her. He wanted all that for Vala and more. She had already made him happy in more ways than he could count and not once was he ever disappointed, but happily surprised by everything she said and did.

The sensation was mounting and she loved how Cam was taking his time, making her come to climax. Again her body arched into Cam's wanting body and again she called out his name in coati's bliss. Cam himself felt his name rip from Vala's lips and it only enticed him to pleasure her more. Cam then motioned Vala to lie on her back. He then nudged her legs apart and began kissing her inner thighs, then her knees, then finally her ankles, which drove Vala crazy. He then looked into her beautiful eyes and started sucking on her toes, one by one. Vala couldn't keep still and Cam held fast to her legs and feet. Vala's body was shaking all over, like it was being strummed slowly by a master musician. Cam was relentless and he was making sure Vala was enjoying every moment of his attention.

Cam slowly moved back up Vala's center. He relished her scent, like a bee to nectar. He watched her squirm, knowing how much she wanted him. Cam wasn't a tease, but he wanted to slowly draw out her passion.

"Your are so beautiful down there. It's like rose petals that are just blooming. The beauty of their soft petals waiting to be touched." Vala openly gasped at Cam's description of her private area. Never had Vala felt to close and intimate talking about her exposed center. Vala reached out with one hand and caressed Cam's face to continue. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue now and Cam noticed immediately what those eyes were conveying.

Cam moved his hand so it was now touching Vala's beautiful curly mound. He blew little soft breathes of air in her center, eliciting gasp of pure pleasure and want. He then dove into her arousal with his soft tongue and kissed, licked and suckled the tip of her vulva. He cherished every moment she struggled, not to free herself, but to spread herself wider for more access. She undulated harder, the more Cam pressed against her, holding her leg over his shoulders to gain more access and friction. When he finally stopped, Vala was gasping for air from her long climax and Cam moved closer with his member waiting for permission to enter.

He looked deeper into her eyes, as Vala in turn moved upward on the pillows. "Yes……Cam……I need you inside me. I want to feel you take me to the stars."

Cam smiled and then kissed Vala even more passionately as he entered her dripping wet folds. His thrust were even and rythematic, as he kissed her and pulled her tongue languishly to his. Vala enveloped him with her legs, pushing him harder towards her as Cam continued to thrust harder, and deeper. He needed her, wanted her, lusted for her, as he gained momentum at each thrust. Cam had to remind himself this was all for her, not just him. He held onto her as she pushed thrust per thrust, showing that she was coming with him, and nothing would stop them. The passion was building and building and Cam moved to hold her tighter to him, making sure he had her in his arms and he wasn't going to let go. They became as one as Cam moved harder and faster, as he felt Vala coming at the crest of her climax.

"I…I…love you Vala. I love you so much. Fly with me to the stars." His thrust were almost frenzied as he felt the air itself would shatter with both their bodies moving in motion to the world around them.

"Yes……..yes…….yes……..Cam…….Cam……..Cam………I ….love you……I love you." Vala could barely breathe, but she didn't care. Her heart was on fire with her body and she didn't want to wait. She needed Cam to come with her on this wonderful ride. They both felt their insides would burst if they didn't release soon.

Vala's head tilted back, knowing she was climaxing, while Cam suckled her neck like a lifeline to her emotions. With his thrust being mind blowing, both he and Vala climaxed together and their shouts of pleasure and release shattered the quietness of the dark.

Both said nothing as their breathing calmed, holding on to each other, as sweat ran down both their bodies. Vala's body was still shaking, while Cam noticed she hadn't stopped shaking. He pulled away from her slightly and noticed she was crying.

"Vala…….honey, did I hurt you. Oh, please, I'm sorry I………..

Vala shushed him with her finger. "Ha…..happy………….happy you love me. Ho……hold me Cam…..just hold me."

Cam wrapped his whole being around Vala. He sank into the bed, holding on to Vala's body, knowing he was there for her, knowing he loved this women so much it hurt to even breath her name. He was happy he didn't hurt her and she only wanted what he really wanted in this life and didn't know; love. It was her love that gave him the strength to tell the world that she was his, and he was hers. He was committed now to making her happy for the rest of their lives and there was no turning back. He saw his future in her and that made his heart soar and sing more than he ever realized. But in this moment, this was the time that made their lovemaking special. The way he wanted it to be with Vala. Not a one night stand, not a quick toss in the hey, not a hotel along the road. But one special night were they both knew they would be together for the first time as man and women, as friends and companions. Where their destiny is entwined that they were just meant to be together for all time.

**TBC**


	24. Chapter 24

**WARNING: SOME ADULT SITUATIONS:**

Cam had awakened to the best sleep he had in years. All because of one person who was soundly sleeping in his arms. Cam was just noticing the sun streaming thru his window and how it fell on Vala's beautiful face. Cam had shifted in the night and Vala was lying on top of him, legs entangled with his, her black hair splayed to the side, as her face turned towards the sun. He had almost thought he was sleeping with and angel. Cam carefully stroked her back, remembering the terrible day she received such scars and touched her lightly not to wake her.

He thought about their lovemaking and a warm smiled crossed his face at how attentive Vala was and sad at the same time. He remembered her tears of joy and sadness at needing his personal touch to acknowledge his love for her. He wondered at what price and pain that Vala went thru to need this kind of intimacy to reassure her of someone loving her.

He lovingly stroked her hair as she slightly moved and started grabbing at air with one hand. Cam grabbed her hand in mid air, as she calmed when she felt his hand in hers. She opened her eyes, to be slightly blinded by the sun and soon shifted to see Cam watching and smiling back.

"Hey……..

Vala moved up is body to give Cam a loving kiss. He returned it with equal passion.

Vala snuggled in close to Cam. "Good morning. I'm sure glad we're eating in. I can't think about going out to eat when it's so nice and warm in your arms."

Cam kissed Vala again. "Well ma'am that's the nicest thing anyone's said to me in a long time."

"Nooo; you're the nicest thing that's happened to _me _in a long time."

"Are you up for some home made biscuits with all the fixings?"

"I…I just want to lie in your arms for a little while longer."

"I can do that." Cam snuggled Vala and was grateful to be holding her this close and intimate. He felt blessed that she was with him, and not with Jackson. He felt that Jackson ignored her pleas for affection, and didn't understand she only wanted to be loved. He could see the façade sometimes, but other times he wasn't sure. He knew Jackson had problems with relationships, but sometime he saw the cruelty in telling Vala to leave him alone. The walls came down a little last night and he was able to see a little bit of Vala shine thru as the sun streaming into his bedroom.

"Cam…….

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you for……..for…….

"It's ok sweetheart. You don't have to explain anything to me. I love you no matter what. I want you do know that now and forever."

Tears were welling up in Vala's eyes. She wanted to say things to Cam that she's held back for so long. She felt totally comfortable to finally be with him.

"I know……Cam, I want you to know why I……I needed this. I mean what happened last night has never happened to me; not in this way."

"Vala I told you………

"No Cam I need to say this, only to you as well as for me." Vala braced herself, knowing Cam was sincere and kind.

Cam knew Vala had to get this out of her system. He had prepared himself to listen to anything she needed to say.

Vala turned so she was sitting in Cam's lap. Cam held her as Vala let out a breathe of air.

'When my mother died, I really didn't have Jacek around in my life. I was basically alone with the village people until one day Jacek showed up with a new wife; Adria my stepmother. I hated them both for a long time, and especially Jacek for abandoning my mother and me, and her memory as his wife and my mother. Adria made a living hell out of my life and Jacek was oblivious to her cruelty to me. But my cruel world ended to be given a more cruller life. Quetesh found me appealing at seventeen and I was a prisoner for almost fourteen years of my life as a host."

Cam pulled Vala closer to him, seeing how her life was so wrought with pain. Vala drew even closer to Cam, wiping away the tears that flowed.

_Take your time baby. Take your time._

Vala took a few moments while Cam said nothing. He felt that Vala needed to know he was just listening. She continued.

"The reason I'm telling you this Cam is not to feel I need sympathy for my life. But……but to see who I was and what I am now. Do…do you understand?"

"Yes……I'm listening. Take your time." Cam held her like the precious gem she was, while kissing the top of her head.

She grasped Cam's arms, knowing he was there for just her. "When the Tokra found me I was tortured by my own people before they finally killed Quetesh. It was a bad day, I can tell you." Vala let out a half laugh.

"It took me a long time to recover, but I survived somehow. The Tokra took care of me until I decided I needed to return to my village to let them know the tyrant was dead; bad idea. They…….they didn't accept the truth and tortured me until the Tokra once again came to my rescue. From then on, I survived anyway I could. I learned to steal, beg, borrow, anything to keep me alive and moving. I became a trader or pirate as you call it, and things were looking up until the Lucian Alliance didn't like my dealings and put a bounty on my head. Believe me; I did anything and everything to escape certain captors. They didn't care if I was damaged or alive."

Vala stopped as if to remember those terrible moments in her life. Again the tears came.

"Well anyway, once I formed an alliance with those who needed Naquadah, and that's when I commandeered the Prometheus. Daniel….Daniel was so handsome and something about him drew me to find out more about your planet and its people. I know he just misunderstood my intentions, and for awhile I thought he maybe had feelings for me."

"The jury is still out on him hon. I'm not particularly pleased at his behavior towards you."

"Don't be so hard on him Cam. There were times earlier that he had reason not to trust me. Even being on your team you didn't exactly warm up to me."

"That's because I hadn't had a chance to really get to know you. I'm not new at being a leader, just at being on the SG1 team. They're were infamous to the Air Force and hailed as the best of the best."

"I...I wanted to stay here on your planet. I've never found a place like yours that made me feel welcomed. I mean you take stock of your life when you don't have one."

"Vala your life is more than what you think. You wouldn't have survived this long if you believed that to be true. You have an instinct that is remarkable. You have a good heart; I didn't even have to know you that well to know that. It was a gut feeling and your survivor skills as you call them, keeps us alive on those tough missions. I don't know how many times you've saved our lives and got us out of some sticky situations with your special negotiating skills."

"I threw my body at the men Cam. No one can resist what they can't have."

"Well, even so, don't sell yourself short. I've read some of the Tokra reports on extracting those snakes from the host. There's only been a 1 percent chance that anyone survives intact and even if they did, the host would go insane and die from knowing what atrocities they committed. You hon are one in a million. You are the only host to survive thru such a horrendous ordeal. That tells me something about your character, your life, and who you are."

"I'm no saint Cam and you know it. I've don't things I'm not proud of and I want you to know what kind of person you are involved with."

"Now you stop right there. I don't care about your past; I care about you, about us, here and now. You mean everything in the world to me and then some. I don't want to lose you princess ever. I know that there will be times that I will worry for you and the others. But I will make sure this time if any planet we go to hasn't had any dealings with Quetesh. And if they have, then you'll stay behind. It's the safe way to make sure nothing like what happened to your back happens again."

"You can't always protect me Cam. It wouldn't be fair to the rest of the team and our friends. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c are special and SGC needs them more than me. You can't choose my life."

Vala was growing frustrated knowing Cam could lose his position as Commander of SG1 if he showed any favoritism towards her. It could jeopardize his and their lives.

"I'm not choosing you over them, just putting safe guards in place for future missions. I would be the last person to tell you what to do Vala. But I would be lying if I didn't care what happens to you, regardless how much I love you; and I do, very, very much."

Cam turned Vala's face to his and kissed her madly. She loved the way Cam was fiercely protective of her and understood she would keep an eye on him as well as her friends.

Coming up for air, their lips parted. "Well, ok, but just so you know, that goes both ways mister."

Cam was happy to see the twinkle in her eyes again. He had missed that part of her so much.

"Well I'm famished and I heard something about biscuits." She smiled back. That beautiful smile Cam melted with.

"Coming up, but first I have something to show you." Cam smiled mischievously.

He kissed Vala with such emotion that Vala could feel his touch all the way down to her spine. He reached down and caressed her breast, while moving her so she was on her back and he was on top. He entered her effortlessly and began a slow rhythm that had Vala and him both moaning in pleasure. As they continued, both Vala and Cam came together in a light of climatic explosion once again before settling back down to blissful sleep. Cam held Vala for the rest of the morning in his arms and not caring if they eat or not, but just being together, holding one another and facing the day knowing the warmth in their hearts was one that had been missed for a long time.

**TBC **


	25. Chapter 25

The days had paced slow and easy, without any interruption from anyone. Vala and Cam continued their lovemaking and revealed more of their life with each other. Vala enjoyed the attention Cam was giving her, and it felt as if the burdens of the past had washed away, for a little while. But Vala didn't want to dwell on the past anymore, other than trying to make amends to one that had been wronged by Quetesh. Both felt they were in their own little world, watching the sun set thru their bedroom for the past days, and just enjoying the moments of intimacy, laughter and stimulating conversation.

Cam couldn't believe how open Vala had become. It was like opening a closed door to her life and her memories flooded back with abandon. Some of those memories were terrifying at most, and Cam was there to catch her when she fell. But other times were of amusing escapades of dodging imbeciles who thought they could outwit Vala at every turn, and proved they were not match for her ingenuity.

But Cam was even more presently surprised at how attentive Vala was about his family and how his life emulated his fathers. He talked about family, his parents and friends. How so much of his life was about duty and honor and not knowing that there was something missing in his life, and how Vala was now at the center of it. As they mellowed out the day with sitting in a hot bath, illuminated by scented candles and glasses of wine. Cam and Vala felt comfortable relaxing lazily enjoying the buzz the wine gave them.

"Cam I want to do something and I know you won't agree. But I feel I need to do this for my sake as well as for SGC."

"What's that?" Cam could see how serious Vala was, and almost didn't want to know.

"I need to go back to see Tirren and make amends."

Cam was shocked and upset that Vala wanted to go back to the planet and the man that almost killed her.

"No Vala……I'm not going to let that happen. The planet has been closed off to any SG teams and I'm not going to let that situation repeat itself."

Cam was being concerned and she understood his apprehension to her request. "Just hear me out Cam. I told you about Quetesh wiping out his whole family, but she didn't."

"What?.......but I thought you saw her kill them all?"

"She did, but took his daughter to a sarcophagus and made her a hand slave. She wanted to use that against him as a last sort of sick revenge. I thought I would never see Tirren again, and I need to tell him that. I know where Quetesh left the remnants of her slaves. I….I need to give him some kind of hope that he's not alone in this world. I want to return that same hope you have given me."

"But Vala it could be dangerous. How do you know if Tirren will even believe you or if you even find his daughter, alive? And that's saying if and very _if_ about General Landry even sanctioning a trip to PX 357."

Turning to look directly at Cam. "I have to try Cam. I could never live with myself if I knew somehow we could help him heal his pain." Vala sat up on Cam's lap, while hanging her head down. She looked up into his deep blue eyes. "I…I need to do this Cam. You've helped me heal the ache and pain in my heart and I want to return the favor if I can."

Cam could see that Vala was determined to help Tirren, even if he refused her help, she needed a closure in redeeming herself. It's one of the qualities that Cam loved about Vala. Her compassion for others at the cost of her own self preservation.

"Alright; let me try and convince General Landry how much you want to do this."

Vala smiled and kissed Cam deeply as the water overflowed from her movements to gain a better hold on Cam. They both sank into the water, with lips and arms meshed together.

SGC HEADQUARTERS

Henry and Martha were flown to Area 51 with Jack and Sam. Henry and his wife were both amazed at how much the secure facility had changed from their time in the 1940's. Sam enjoyed speaking to Martha about quantum physics, astro physics, the leap of gate addresses or anything that deals with the found stargate to present. It was like Sam was going back in time to the first discovery of what the stargate could actually do as far as light year leaps into other galaxies and planets. Martha enjoyed Sam's company and the fact that she was a women ahead of her time in alien technology. Henry and Jack hit it right off. Talking about fishing, the quality of beer and his disdain for authority and leaving the technical side of their jobs to scientist. Even though Henry helped set up certain procedural factions on handling alien technology. His wife Martha and Catherine were the key in keeping the Stargate program alive. Henry informed Jack he felt disillusioned about using the alien technology for good. He believed once the military was involved it was all down hill. That he found that Woosley's grandfathers and bureaucratic diplomats who wanted global power over their enemies by using such technology would utterly destroy themselves in the end.

Jack however convinced Henry that with special safe guards for the military's use of technology and a President that allowed the sharing of the technology, that it help defeat the Goua'ld and other enemies that threatened the earth and other peaceful galaxies and civilizations. Henry was fascinated, but Martha was truly wondrous at all the advances in medicine and technology. Once they returned to SGC headquarters they were given a tour and full clearance to all new technology. They were even given patches as honorary members of SG1 and were welcomed and protected under full Air force protocol.

To their present surprise the next day, Vala and Cam showed up for a morning meal in the mess hall. Teal'c was still on Chulak and Daniel was in his lab, catching up on documenting artifact that had been sent to him for catalogue and translation. Martha and Henry hugged Vala as and happy so to her looking better. Jack and Sam were equally surprised to see them both show up unabashed at being together.

"Well Cam, you certainly look radiant. I bet Princess had something to do with that." Sam hit Jack under the table as Vala smiled back.

"Jealous?" Cam retorted back.

Sam couldn't hold back her snicker, along with Martha and Henry.

"Nope." Jack responded in the same manner.

Vala sat in between Martha and Henry, with Cam on the other side of Martha. Cam kissed Martha on the cheek for a welcome and thank you.

"Hey Cam, that's my girl you're kissing there." Henry playfully spoke.

"Oh, shut up old man. He's just being charming and looks like he was taking care of Vala. You look wonderful sweetie." Looking towards Vala.

"Yeah Vala you really do. I guess Cam took my advice." Sam smirked.

Cam blushed a little, while he looked towards Vala smiling. "Well that' s my cue to go get some breakfast. What do you want Vala?"

"A little bit of everything darling. You know I'm a light eater." Smiled Vala.

That comment got a snicker from Sam and Jack. Martha and Henry were amused at Vala selection of everything.

Cam smiled, while placing a hand on Vala's shoulder. "Ok Princess, a little bit of everything just like you like it." With that, Cam was off to get breakfast.

Henry smiled at Vala's radiant look. "Vala I think Cam has been taking care of you and it looks good on ya. I'm so happy Martha and I get to see you're doing better."

"Thank you Henry; you and Martha saved my life. I don't think I ever had the chance to properly thank you." Hugging Henry and Martha both again.

"Now sweetie there's no need for that. Henry and I would have taken care of you no matter what the circumstances. We…….we hope you don't mind if we think of you as a daughter? We don't want to intrude upon your own parents. We just thought…….

"Martha you and Henry have been the parents I've lost." Vala wouldn't go into detail about her mother and father. "I would be honored to be your daughter, if…if that's alright?"

Martha and Henry couldn't be happier that Vala accepted their request. "You don't know how happy that makes Henry and I Vala. Thank you for making and old man and women very happy."

"Happy about what?" Cam sat down with two large plates. The largest one he sat before Vala.

Vala beamed "I'm adopted."

"Oh really. So Jack and Sam are finally getting rid of you." Cam laughed.

Vala whispered in Martha's ear. Martha in turn punched Cam in the shoulder.

"Owww, maaannn."

"Now want she meant Cam is that Henry and I have adopted Vala as our daughter and she accepted." Stated Martha.

"Good, I love more in laws." Cam laughed, while everyone at the table wondered what Cam meant.

As Vala was about to respond, Daniel walked in for breakfast. He noticed that Sam and Jack were sitting with the Browns, and now Cam and especially Vala. He thought he would turn around, but Jack motioned him over. Cam however wasn't pleased and decided to catch Jackson alone. The Browns were indifferent. They hadn't spoke to Daniel at all since the incident in the conference room. Vala however got up from her seat and approached Daniel.

Everyone at the table held their breathe. Cam however kept a careful watch on Vala. He knew she could handle herself, but he wanted her to know he was there.

Daniel saw Vala approach and wasn't quite sure what to expect. Vala approached smiling and without warning balled up her fist and gave Daniel a right hook.

Daniel went down for the count and everyone and everything in the mess hall stopped to a standstill; including SG1's table. Henry beamed proudly, while Martha covered her mouth in shock. Jack and Sam just waited, knowing Daniel deserved it.

Cam just smiled. "That's my girl."

Vala stooped to Daniel's level on the ground, while Daniel was holding his jaw. He looked up while Vala watched him grimace in pain.

"I'm only going to say this once Daniel so please don't interrupt. I don't have to prove anything to you or anyone anymore. I didn't run to get attention, I ran so I could save everyone from me. I was so worried that someone may use me and my past to hurt you and the rest. But you know what; I don't have to do that anymore. I've proven myself again and again many times over, and if I remember, I've saved your hide a couple of times and never asked anything in return other than your attention or friendship. I appreciate everything you've done for me Daniel, but I don't owe you anything, ever. I'm tired of everyone trying to make me or use me for something I'm not and even thought I might have misled you a little Daniel, I've never tried to _hurt_ you on purpose in any way. So if you have anything to say about it, then now's the time to say something, or just…..just…….

"I'm sorry Vala." Daniel said meekly.

"Wha……what?" Vala was a little shocked at Daniel's apology. She didn't really know what to expect from Daniel.

"I'm sorry for what I said." Picking himself off the ground. "I'm sorry that I said those things and everything in between. I had no right to think otherwise of you running away. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Wellll……I suppose so." Vala smiled and embraced Daniel. Daniel was always amazed at how forgiving Vala had always been after so much had happened to her.

They pulled apart, while Vala gave him her biggest grin. "Well come over and meet my new parents." Vala pulled at him, while the mess hall returned to getting their breakfast.

Jack chimed in at the table. "Look everyone; the kids have made up."

**TBC**


	26. Chapter 26

After much argument and a lot of influence albeit the Brown's, General Landry finally gave in to Vala finding her torturer's daughter after hearing her story of Tirren's family under Quetesh. They were given the Odyssey to conduct their search, as SG1 and the Brown's insisted on escorting Vala to find the lost family member, if they could. Vala had remembered Quetesh's slaves were dumped on a planet to await her return. Vala explained that Quetesh was dumping baggage to escape and leave a false trail to the system lords, and any other enemy that knew of her downfall.

They were given two weeks to accomplish this special mission and after that, the search would have to end. Vala found the planet were the daughter was deposited. However her search would not be easy. The child would be young women in her late twenties or early thirties. Vala had a good memory, but the only thing that would make the lost child stand out, would be a tattoo given to Quetesh's slaves. Only Vala knew were that would be. After asking the inhabitants of anyone marked as a slave they were given a house outside the city. It was said this women preferred to live alone, but traded goods now and then and knew of several herbs of the planet for healing.

SG1 stayed behind in the ship as well as the Browns. But Vala traveled with Cam to the house. Cam wanted to make no mistake that Vala might be shot at first and questions asked later, if this women was truly the lost child of the man who tortured Vala.

Cam followed Vala to the house. He was still frightened for Vala, and had no intention of leaving her alone to do this. "Vala are you sure you want to do this. By all appearances you would appear to look like Quetesh. What if this is the right women. What makes you think she will listen to you?"

"I don't; I just hope I can convince this woman, and if she's the right one, that her father is alive and Quetesh is dead."

"I'm not liking this, but I know you have to try." Pulling her to him with a kiss before they reached the house. He wanted to convey how much he was worried and still backing her.

Taking his hand, Vala appreciated his worry. "Thank you Cam. I know this is asking a lot on my part to do this, but……..but I have to try and bring one family back together."

Vala hugged him and they continued their journey to the house. Once they arrived Vala prepared herself for total hatred. But if this was the lost child, then she would not leave until she convinced the woman she had nothing to fear and find her father.

They knocked and there was no answer at first. Then someone finally answered the door.

The women first thought it was one of the city merchants looking for more herbs. But when she looked up terror and fear gripped her. She couldn't move once she saw Vala's face. Then Vala saw anger sweep over her and the women attacked Vala without provocation. Vala's self defense kicked in and the two women wrestled on the ground. When Vala had the upper hand on the woman from her training, she made sure that Cam stayed out of the fray.

Vala was holding the women on the ground, sitting on top, as the women struggled, screaming obscenities at Vala.

"MURDERER………YOU BUTCHER. GET OFF ME, YOU ARE FALSE QUETESH, AND YOU KILLED MY FAMILY. GET………OFF……..ME."

The women continued to scream and use her body to push Vala off her. But Vala was strong and let her exhaust herself until the woman could not struggle any more. The women took her last ounce of strength and spit in Vala's face. Vala would not move an inch.

"Now that you know who I look like, maybe you will listen to me and find out why I'm here."

"You have come to claim your slaves once again. I would rather die than allow myself in you service."

"Well that's a good thing my dear. No one likes a suck up."

"Vala are you sure you don't need any help?" Asked Cam, knowing Vala had the situation well in hand.

"No, I think we're comfortable." Smiled Vala.

"Ok, I'll just be sitting over here. I'm pretty sure she didn't have time to grab any weapons, but still be careful, will ya."

She smiled back and down at the women. "What's your name?" The women looked defiant and refused to answer. Vala understood.

"Well my name is Vala Mol Doran. I was host to Quetesh for years and know of your family's demise. She made me watch as she made your father watch as he killed them in front of him. I know this may be hard to fathom, but besides all that, you father is alive."

Vala knew it was a long shot that the women would be believe her. But she hoped that hearing her father was alive would peak some kind of response.

"You lie; I know what you are and all Gouald are liars. You are a false God and I have found truth in seeing what you truly are."

Cam thought, at least this was a start. _I hope you get thru to her Vala. She's going to need a lot of convincing._

"Well good for you, but Quetesh is dead. The Goual'd were parasites feeding on the fear of others, and dwelling in bodies of those that did not choose their fate. I am one of those who was enslaved in another way. Quetesh used my body to do her bidding, and I was trapped in my own body. But what I tell you is true; your father lives on another planet, but does not know you are alive."

"Why should I believe what you say? The woman watched Vala with intense eyes, still believing she was about to be enslaved again.

"Would I not come with my Jaffa guards instead of one person? Would I have even given you a chance to speak to you in this way, wrestling on the ground? I could have easily tortured you first and then enslaved you and all those on this planet? I would not had even rolled on the ground with you, let alone touch you. You remember what a body slave was, and what Quetesh was like. I would have killed you for not obeying. That was Quetesh, not me."

The women looked around seeing that Vala was right. But her confusion over Vala's face and Quetesh was sending her mixed signals. She looked over at Cam, who in turn, smiled and waved with weapon in hand, then back to Vala again. She could see that the women starring down at her was smiling. She knew Quetesh would never smile, not in that way. Quetesh's smile was always an evil tint behind it, and a purpose before she killed her slaves. This women above her, was one of sincerity.

"My name is Sanya and if my father is alive, where is he and why are you and that man here?"

"Well let me sit up and please don't try anything. That man is Colonel Mitchell and he's an excellent shot." Vala waived at Cam, as he waived his P-90 to make his point.

"My memories of what Quetesh did to your family still haunt me, and by some fate I ran into your father by no means on purpose. He remembered what Quetesh did to his family and….

It still stung that Vala was beaten by Tirren, but she wanted to make her point. Cam watched with worried eyes. Vala looked towards him for strength. He smiled and nodded. The woman was curious as to why it pained this strange woman to continue her story.

"Your father Tirren, that is well he thought I was Quetesh and well……….let me show you."

Vala began taking off her flap jacket, then shirt. She turned towards the woman, who thought maybe Vala was a little crazy and moved away a little, but then Vala raised her military t- shirt to reveal her back. Sanya visibly gasped at seeing the lashes across Vala's back. Vala made her point.

"But…….why are you showing me this?" Sanya eyes were determined to see if Vala was playing on her sympathies.

"Believe me if I thought I was Quetesh, I would have probably tried to torture her also. Your father believed me to be Quetesh, and on the planet he resides, he…..he was probably trying to lash out to ease his pain of losing his family. However, he didn't kill me. For him I think, the memory of losing his family was too great, I don't really know why he let me live, even though I think he really knew I wasn't Quetesh, just the face."

Vala tried to see what Sanya was thinking, knowing she was trying to digest this new information about her father. Vala looked towards Cam, hoping this may convince Sanya she was telling the truth. Vala waited, while she dressed back into her shirt and flap jacket.

"Does……..does he know I'm alive?"

"No I haven't seen him since…….well it's a long story. But we can transport you there and try and convince him that you're alive. We didn't leave his planet on good terms."

Sanya looked towards Cam and back at Vala again. "I should hate you for what you………Quetesh did to my family. But it's been too long, and there's really nothing for me here. I'm and outcast because of Quetesh's mark, but these people are civil enough to know I can't harm them."

Vala moved closer to Sanya. "Then you'll come with us to convince your father you're alive?"

"Yes…..I will come. But know this; if this is a trick, then I would rather die than become a slave again."

Vala and Cam understood the harshness in Sanya's voice. Vala wanted to follow Sanya into the house to gather her things, but was hesitant; knowing Sanya probably was still hesitant about her story. As Vala watched for Sanya's return, Cam came up beside Vala and put his arms around her.

"It's going to be ok. She's still in shock about knowing her father is alive. You showing her your back might have something to do with convincing her."

"I didn't want to show how cruel her father was. Just explain the reasoning behind it."

Cam felt Vala shiver a little. "I don't _ever_ want to see that happen to you again. Father or no father, I can't stand to see you hurt like that. It….it was very brave of you to reveal that."

Vala let out a breath she was holding and laid her head on Cam's shoulder. "I just hope we can convince Tirren that his daughter is alive." Vala watched the door carefully. Cam moved in a protective position in front of Vala once he saw Sanya emerge from the house.

"I have no friends here, so no one will miss me."

Vala was sad at hearing this woman, who Quetesh abandoned, had made this women's life one of sadness and loneliness. It's something Quetesh relished in when she had slaves.

"Well let's go. We have a planet to visit and time to make up." Said Vala.

As Sanya looked back one last time at her self imposed prison. She wondered if truly that her father was alive and what type of meeting it would be to finally see someone familiar. There was no reason for her to trust this woman or man, but something deep inside her told her to trust Vala. She would soon find out as the Odyssey granted passage for one more passenger.

**TBC**

**A/N: I want to dedicate this one also to Acer Sigma for the great ideal of the Odyssey. You _Rock, _and as always my great supporter. As usual if there are any comments and reviews, they are welcomed. **


	27. Chapter 27

Sanya continued thru the ship, while Cam and Vala watched her settle in her room. At first Sanya was hesitant about meeting the rest of the crew of the Odyssey, but felt this was the first time she had felt comfortable among strangers. However meeting Teal'c and seeing the Jaffa giving her a smile and bowing confused her. She believed that Vala had tricked her into a trap until Teal'c explained he was free and had fought to destroy the Goual'd to free his people from enslavement.

Vala had introduced the rest of SG1 to Sanya, then the Brown's. Who immediately saw that Sanya was a troubled young women, and for whatever reason, Vala was doing everything in her power to convince the woman she was not being kidnapped into slavery.

"Vala, I don't want to pry, but why does this woman not trust you?" Asked Martha.

Vala looked to the floors, trying to search on how to answer Martha, hoping she would not be disgusted at what she would say.

"You know that I'm not from earth?"

"Yes dear, I understand thru General O'Neill and Colonel Carter there are other forms of civilizations out there thru the Stargate."

"Yes, but there was a civilization that was called the Goua'ld, that were symbiotes that enslaved their victims by controlling their bodies and mind. They were evil and in the end the Tauri of earth defeated them." Vala paused before continuing.

Martha was very astute at reading people. "You were one of these enslaved by them, weren't you?"

Vala nodded her head yes. "I was enslaved by one called Quetesh. She used my body to do horrible and unspeakable horrors to thousands of innocent people. Sanya's………Sanya's family was one of those innocent people and…..

Martha waited patiently while Vala formed her thoughts.

"Quetesh killed her entire family, except her father. She made him watch and…….and me thru her eyes."

Vala downcast her eyes, not wanting Martha to see the shame in her eyes.

Martha pulled Vala into a hug. "It must have been terrible for you to witness that."

Vala sniffed and wiped her eyes. "It was unbearable Martha; but the worst was yet to come. Sanya's father never knew his daughter was kept alive to serve Quetesh as a slave. He was left to believe his whole family had perished and he was never seen again."

"But now?" Martha was curious why Vala was taking her to another planet instead of earth.

"We inadvertently found her father. He's alive on the planet we are headed to."

"That's wonderful Vala, but why are you so apprehensive about her wanting to see her father?"

"Her father…….we didn't meet on good terms. He was angry at me for taking away his family; I mean at Quetesh. All he saw was the face of Quetesh not me. He……he was the one that gave me the scars on my back."

Martha gasped at the realization of Vala's wounds on her back. Henry and Martha had wondered who would do such a horrible thing to Vala.

"I don't blame him Martha. My face reminded him of his nightmare and he only lashed out at the only memory he had of his family and enemy. I don't hate him, I just want to make things right."

"But Vala, how are you going to stop him when he sees you again, I mean her father? Henry and I don't want to see you hurt like that. Can't you just beam her down to her father or something. I've seen the technology that this ship is capable of from Cam."

"It's………it's not right that what happened to Sanya and her family Martha. I want to reunite them personally. It may not have been me that killed her family, but I was there and I saw how Quetesh murdered them. I remember how she left thousands of slaves stranded after she was removed from my body, and how all those faces were left without family or hope. I don't care what if may cost me, if I can reunite one family for the rest of their lives. I know what it's like to be abandoned, not knowing who you are or why you were left behind. To not know if your family is still alive and die alone."

Cam and Henry had overheard Vala's confession to Martha. Even though Vala was considered their adopted daughter, Henry couldn't have been more proud of her actions. Cam embraced Vala, knowing if was difficult for her to admit that she was used as a slave herself.

"You're doing the right thing Vala. We'll convince Tirren that his daughter is alive and maybe, just maybe wipe some of that guilt away that you carry."

Vala just held on to Cam, while Martha and Henry stood by, holding hands and watching two people holding each other, that were very much in love.

**TBC**

**A/N: Yeah, my muse was on hiatus for awhile. I couldn't stand it anymore, I just had to add a chapter, no matter how small. As usual comments and reviews are welcomed. Next up, the conclusion.**


	28. Chapter 28

The Odyssey was hovering in orbit over the Planet PX-357 were Tirren resided. Vala knew this was not going to be pleasant since Arman, the planets leader had threatened them to never return under penalty of torture. Cam had watched Vala torture herself into worry on what to say, once she arrived with Tirren's daughter. Cam had reassured her that he and the rest of his team would stand behind Vala and would make sure nothing would go sour in their first return since Vala was tortured. Cam knew he would make no mistake in shooting anyone that would threaten Vala and his team.

Sanya's attention was drawn to the planet she saw in orbit. It had been so long since thinking of her family, let alone knowing that her father was still alive. Since arriving on board the Odyssey and looking into the face of her then enslaver, she had many mixed emotions. This women that had the face of her families murderer was now helping her to reunite with her last vestige of a family.

Sanya was finally escorted to the ring room, along with Vala, Cam and SG1. The Browns wanted to go down on the planet to support Vala and her intentions. But Vala made them realize it was already going to be a tense arrival, and she wanted to make sure they were safe. Henry and Martha didn't agree, but knew Vala had to do this her way.

Once beaming down to the planet, they were immediately met with hostile stares and threats of harm. Cam brokered his meeting with Arman.

"You were instructed to never return and especially that women." Arman pointing at Vala, as well as his armed men.

"Don't get your pants in a wad there Arman. We have something of importance for the man named Tirren." Answered Cam with intentions of keeping Arman at bay. Sam, Teal'c and Daniel had already formed a circle around Vala, who kept Sanya hidden behind her.

"We don't have to listen to your lies. You have already violated a trust by bringing Quetesh back."

Cam wouldn't back down. He knew that this meeting would be tense, but he was tired of Arman's tirade.

"Ok big man on campus. Let me put it to you this way. I have a ship in orbit over this planet and it can target any building within 20 feet of us. We can be beamed up, while we watch your city crumble into ashes, and I do mean ashes. So listen up and listen up good. Any moves to harm Vala or us in any way will negate in a hostile action, and I'm in a good mood today, so _shu_t the hell up and listen to why we're here."

Arman thought better of the situation, since Cam introduced having a powerful ship above his city. Still being a fair man, he decided to listen under the protest of harming his city and people.

"Very well, but be warned Colonel Mitchell. You are not welcomed here and our alliance with your people is herby severed permanently."

Vala and the rest couldn't help thinking they could be somewhere else, under better circumstances. But Vala was determined to reunite Sanya with her father.

Vala stepped forward and addressed Arman. "I wish to see Tirren, I know he's here listening. I've come to return something that he lost. After that, we will leave with no harm to your city or people."

There was a great silence as the people watched Arman.

Arman nodded to one of his men, who sought out Tirren among the crowd. As he approached, his face contorted to anger at seeing Vala again. Still he didn't notice the young women still hidden behind Vala.

Sanya could not see the man that walked forward, while Vala stood protective. She was not sure that this man was her father, but she felt shivers go down her spine, not knowing if this man would accept or even believe she was alive.

"What is it that you want? I thought we understood that you were not to return. I thought the beating that was given to you would convince you of that. Nothing you say will sway the way I loath you, whether your Quetesh or not." Stated Tirren.

Vala felt the anger and hurt rippling off Tirren, but she would not be deterred.

"Tirren I can never erase the memory of your families death under Quetesh. You can never understand the pain I knew of what was inflicted upon you and your family. I know that you will probably never forgive me, even though I was trapped as a host in my own body. It sickens me to know she made me watch and there was nothing I could do to stop her. But I do know something she never revealed to you."

Vala stepped aside to reveal Sanya, starring back at Tirren. Vala stood behind Sanya as she continued.

Quetesh in her cruelty inflicted more pain on you by not telling you that one member of your family survived. She took your daughter and revived her in the Sarcophagus to make her a hand slave. You never knew that she survived for years on a planet that Quetesh dumped her own, once her reign was over. I was witness to where those slaves were left and now I have found the last of your family; I've found your daughter."

Tirren stood in shock at Vala's words. He looked at the young woman standing before him, and refused to believe Vala's revelation.

"You lie women. My entire family was murdered by you, whether you could stop it or not. Nothing you say will make me believe this women is my daughter. So leave us alone and return to where ever they found you murderer."

Cam became tense and focused his gun on Tirren, which Arman's armed men focused their weapons back on SG1. The moment was becoming more tense by the moment until Sanya slowly approached Tirren.

Tirren backed up, not knowing who this women was and not sure she would do.

"Fat……father katu on kate'?" Sanya stated not knowing if Tirren would respond.

Tirren starred in disbelief at her words and physically shook. He had not heard those words since his family was killed.

"Katu on kate' father?" Sanya repeated her families language.

"Katu ah fonte' San son fromme." Tirren repeated back.

"Katu babba……katu babba." Answered Sanya.

Everyone looked to each other, trying to understand what was going between Tirren and Sanya.

Suddenly Tirren fell to his knees as he embraced Sanya. Both had tears streaming down their faces, while holding on to each other for dear life.

Tirren's quivering voice echoed his discovery. "My child…….my child….your alive…….your alive."

"Ba…….babba…..babba." Sanya felt all the tension, hate, and feeling of abandonment and loneliness leave her body. She had finally accepted that the man that stood before her, really was her father.

Vala watched with silent tears streaming down her face at the scene before her of father reunited with his daughter; something she longed for herself, but knew would never happen.

Arman had his men lower their weapons, as Cam ordered his people to do the same. No one said anything as they watched and waited for Tirren and Sanya embrace their moment of discovery.

Vala moved over to Cam, placing a hand on his shoulder. He understood this was also a comforting moment for Vala also, and saw the sadness and joy in her eyes.

Tirren finally stood with Sanya hugged to his side. He moved towards Vala and both of them together embraced Vala.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter back from the dead. I….I am sorry for what happened to you………the torture……..how…how…….

Vala as always was forgiving in this situation. "No need to be sorry Tirren. I understand your hate towards me or Quetesh. I'm happy that things worked out for the both of you. I…..I can never make up what happened to your family, but I hope that you can start a new life with Sanya and think about the future."

"You have returned me to my father Vala and I am forever grateful. I……I am glad you found me. How can I ever repay you?" Asked Sanya still reeling from finding her father alive.

"Just…….. Vala looked towards Cam and her friends.

"Just don't take life for granted. Enjoy every moment of life with the ones you love."

Tirren understood that Vala must have had some tragedy in her own life by the steadfast way in which she stated her words of wisdom.

Tirren looked towards Armen. "Arman, I believe that some sort of trade agreement might be in order since we can say that the Tauri have returned on better terms."

Arman nodded his head in agreement. While Cam smiled along with his team.

"I believe that you are right my friend. If we can put our disagreements behind us Colonel Mitchell; I believe that we have much to discuss and celebrate."

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Smiled Cam, while he glanced at Vala out of the corner of his eyes.

Sam, Teal'c and Daniel stayed on the planet to work out details to mining rights of Naquadah, while Vala and Cam returned to the Odyssey after they knew Sanya and Tirren were doing some catching up. Needless to say Cam was worried about Vala being so quite once she returned. He had seen her this way before and even the Browns could since Vala was still a little sad from her trip.

Cam and Vala had a chance to finally be alone in Cam's quarters, and could see the exhaustion wash over Vala as she sat on the bed.

Cam knelt before her on his haunches. "Hey Princess, what's wrong? You did a good thing down there with Tirren and Sanya."

Vala had her head down slightly, shuffling her leg across the floor. Cam could see her eyes look so distant. "So……..so much pain Quetesh caused. So much blood and death………so much….

Vala was wrenching her hands together, trying to ring in the guilt and sorrow she felt. Seeing Tirren reunited with his daughter brought on stirring emotions about her own family.

Cam could see she needed him close and he acted upon his feelings for Vala.

He held her close, while she swam into his touch and comfort. She was happy for Tirren and Sanya, and not selfish in thinking it was just her that accomplished such an impossible reunion. But her mind felt the onslaught of guilt of others who were not so fortunate to be found alive under Quetesh's wrath. And she had seen Quetesh's bloody torture of those who opposed her.

"It's going to be alright Vala. You can't save everyone, but you saved two people who would have never known they were alive. I'm so proud of you Vala and you gave _hope_ to two people who had none."

Cam was worried that Vala said nothing, until he felt her move into his embrace even more. Words were not needed when he could feel her squeeze him in recognition of his words. As Cam continued to hold her, he felt her go limp slightly. When he looked down, Vala was asleep in his arms. He surmised that she was exhausted from all the tension surrounding today's' outcome of Tirren and Sanya meeting and now she could finally rest.

Cam laid Vala down on his bed and removed her boots. He lifted her legs on the bed and removed his own, before snuggling down close to her. He pulled the covers over them both and curled into her back, only wanting to hold her and let her know he was there whenever she awoke.

_Sleep baby…….rest as long as you want. I love you Vala....I love you._

**TBC**

**A/N: One more chapter before my conclusion. As always, comments and reviews are welcomed. **


	29. Chapter 29

With the Odyssey returning with a successful mission and SG1 garnering exclusive rights to mine Naquadah from PX-357, the IOA was pleased, not that the President had any problems of allowing SG1 to make a personal mission for Vala. The Browns made sure that Woosley and his IOA pretty much left SG1 alone and even arraigned more funds to flow to SGC for several projects that had been stalled by IOA.

Vala never again would have to worry about the IOA forcing her to visit Area 51 against her will, or bother any friends of Vala period. The Browns were considered a national treasure by the President and were allowed protection if they so wanted. But Henry and Martha decided they loved their home without any government presence and found new friends and invites to SGC anytime.

However on the return to SGC, Vala had become distant and quite. She had asked Cam and her friends to give her time to be alone with her thoughts and Cam kept a safe distance, making sure she had all the time in the world.

The Browns returned to their home and made sure Vala would come visit anytime. Jack stayed in Colorado on Sam's request. They made of for time away from each other, as well as Sam wanting Jack to stay and talk to Cam for support. She was worried about Vala and the strain on Cam at seeing Vala in such distress. Sam knew all to well the strain of having a relationship when the other can't communicate their feelings. She made sure she kept in communicado with Vala if she needed her.

Daniel and Teal'c were worried too. It was not like Vala to stay distant from the team, especially on movie night. But Cam assured them when Vala was ready, she would come back to herself.

Vala stayed at Cam's house, not wanting to be to far from him, but knowing this was a safe haven for her, and she knew Cam would give her a wide berth for what she was going thru. Her faith in him was not misplaced.

After returning from PX-357 and seeing Tirren and Sanya back together; Vala remembered not so pleasant memories of Quetesh and how her life was turned upside down and plunged into a nightmare.

Vala remembered how she was torn from her family to become host to Quetesh. How her own body was taken over to incur death and torture to others at Quetesh's request. She thought how her face would always garner terror from those who remembered how cruel Quetesh could be, tearing whole families apart and still become a danger to her friends and Cam.

She wanted to run, escape her past. But the draw to remain at the only home she had become to love on earth was too great. Daniel had offered her an opportunity that no other could possibly imagine. She was given an opportunity to change her life, to settle down and be responsible, not just for herself, but for others. She had gained some semblance of family in SG1 and had earned every bit of trust from her new found friends and others without realizing it.

So many memories had flooded her mind, that she knew lay dormant until some type of bad experience as being tortured again drudged them up and reminded her that she still carried the blood of others on her soul and no amount of good deeds would ever wash away her pain.

She had thought that Daniel would be a companion for her, and had wished at one time that he would see past her façade of smiles and laughs and see how much she wanted to be with someone. How much she craved to be wanted and loved, without being reminded of who she was or how she was tainted by Quetesh's sick prowess to rule by using sex and torture to excel her power.

Vala sat on the back deck of Cam's house, wrapped in a blanket, seeing solace in the snow that fell quietly in his backyard. Cam had a overhead roof that kept the snow from his deck, and Vala had a beautiful view of the valley where he resided. How the snow cap mountains in the distance became a focal point of her thoughts as darkness was ascending amongst the white snow that illuminated it all.

Vala never heard Cam return as he was worried that Vala had not turned on the lights in the home when he came in. Walking thru his home, he noticed thru the patio door to his deck that Vala was sitting on the lounge chair. He watched her in silence for awhile and decided she may not have had anything to eat yet. He lit the fireplace and started preparing dinner. He knew how much she loved his spicy spaghetti and meatballs and he wanted so much to make sure she enjoyed her meal.

Cam continued to set the table and wanted nothing more than be near Vala. He wanted so much to hold her and tell her that he loved her no matter what. He hated to see her so lost and alone, while what she accomplished gained more and more respect from him and her friends.

Cam walked out to the deck and could see she was cold, but probably would never admit it.

"Hey." Cam grabbed her hands trying to warm them up.

Pulling the blanket up closer to herself. "Hey; I didn't hear you come in."

"I kinda figured that you needed your space. I've got your favorite dinner ready. Why don't we come in and get cozy and eat. hmmm?"

"Well, I hate for you to go thru so much trouble."

"Think nothing of it. Just take my hand and come feel the warmth."

Vala smiled at Cam's chivalry and his hidden message. She felt like she had neglected Cam and appreciated how patient he had been. She let Cam lead her inside and take the blanket from her. Cam changed arrangements and decided to sit Vala by the fireplace and eat. Vala appreciated the attentiveness, and seem to forget her thoughts to enjoy Cam's company.

Vala loved Cam's cooking and the meal felt right, while Cam smiled at her eating and finally relaxing a little. Vala ate in silence as the flames warmed her body, and Cam sitting beside her on the floor warmed her heart. She finished her plate and Cam offered to take her and his plate in the kitchen. Cam returned and gathered Vala in front of him on the floor. He wanted to hold her until the end of time and it felt right holding her in his arms. He wanted to give her comfort that it was alright not to talk about what was on her mind. That she was allowed to open up about her past in her own time in her own way.

Vala leaned back against his chest, while Cam kissed the top of her head. It felt good to be held by someone who truly cared about her, and she knew Cam made it easy for her to bathe in that world.

"Cam?"

"Hmm?"

"I appreciate……..

Vala shifted in Cam's arms to turn and look directly in his eyes.

"I…..appreciate your kindness and patience. You don't know how much it means to me."

Cam could look into those grey eyes and get lost. He could see the love and trust in her eyes.

"You know I would do anything for you Princess. Nothing is too much to bear."

Vala knew Cam would do anything to protect her and she needed for him to know the same.

"Cam I know I…I've been…….distant, shutting you off. You, Sam, Teal'c, everyone has been patient with me for all the trouble I've caused for my past."

"Vala you don't have to explain about your past. Everyone has a past that catches up with them, good or bad. You are a valued member of my team and SG1. You are the _love_ that I could hope for and have. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ will deter me from ever loving or leaving you."

Vala's heart seem to skip a beat at Cam's words. It had been so long since anyone truly cared about her and she was happy to be blessed with such a man and friend.

"I want you to know this Cam, that maybe down the road, Quetesh's past will continue to plague me for the rest of my life. It's something I may have to pay with my life for and I just don't want anyone and especially you caught in the middle. I couldn't handle it if someone in my life is taken…….taken from me again."

Cam now could understand that whatever loss Vala had, would always affect her and one day she may let him in to that dark world. But now he just wanted to keep her close and safe.

Looking deep into her eyes and pulling her close. "Then we won't." While cupping her face and kissing the tears that slipped from her eyes.

Cam pulled Vala into a deep kiss and then gently laid her down near the fire place. He began undoing her blouse while he kept his lips on hers. Vala started undoing his shirt, while eagerly playing tongue tag with her mouth. Both gently undressed each other, while caressing each others features they admired and loved to touch. The moans from both of them were increasing, and Cam reached for the blanket that he took from Vala earlier. He laid it near the fireplace, bathing in it's warmth and loving the reflection it was causing across Vala's now naked body.

Cam finally removed the last vestige of clothing from himself and gently lowered Vala onto the blanket. Tongues, lips, and hands were everywhere on their bodies, wanting to savor each touch to memory. Cam touched Vala's breast with one hand, while hovering over her delicious body, while Vala touched his face tenderly to convey how much she wanted him. Cam continued to pay close attention to Vala's chest, while teasing her below with his member, eliciting soft moans from Vala. Cam stroked his member up and down Vala's center, while nudging her legs open to enter her. Vala was undulating her hips in anticipation of Cam's ministrations, and she wasn't disappointed.

Cam entered her gently at first, making his rhythm methodically slow and meaningful. Vala was arched to allow Cam more access, while running her hands up and down his muscular back and arms. She wanted to feel lost in his kisses and touch and she couldn't get enough of him being inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting him deeper inside her, to her very core, and Cam obliged. He lifted her waist further up to allow deeper access to her now pulsating center and he felt like he would melt inside her. His thrust were becoming demanding, wanting and he couldn't stop if he wanted to. He was flying and her essence and sweet smell of her body urged him on and on until he couldn't hold off anymore.

Vala could feel herself being taken to new heights and her love for Cam made her release everything inside her that she wanted to release. She could feel the build up and she wanted to come with Cam at the same time. She felt his back tense and arms tighten around her, while kissing her into oblivion.

"Come…….come with me Vala. Come with me." Cam was straining to hold on, to see her explode before him.

"Yes……..yes Cam. Take me Cam……..take me."

Both their cries of ecstasy echoed thru the room, across the heavens and amongst the fire burning inside them. They both held each other as Cam collapsed on top of Vala. She was still coming down from her climax and Cam wanted to feel her body against his, holding on until Vala decided she couldn't handle his weight.

He felt her shift, but only to see him raise his head and look into his beautiful blue eyes. "I love you Cam……I love you."

Cam could only look into those radiant grey eyes and see only the love and passion in her heart. "I love you too……very, very much." Cam kissed her passionately as the silhouette of their bodies reflected off the walls from the flickering flames.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

"It has been decided Daniel Jackson that I have won the pool. It is a boy. Dr. Lam has confirmed this."

"Now wait a minute, I remember that you bet they would have a girl. When did you change up?" Stated Daniel.

"That is not important, I have won, it is time we visit Colonel Mitchell and Vala Mol Doran on this joyous occasion."

"Well ok, but I bet Jack had something to do with this. Inside information I bet."

**INFIRMARY**

"Oh Vala he's beautiful." Said Sam. "Have you and Cam named him?"

"I bet there's a pool going on that too." Stated Cam, smiling and kissing Vala by her bedside, who was glowing.

"Oh, Cam stop betting for once. We have named him Henry Martin Mitchell."

The Browns were in the room. Henry beamed with pride at his paternal grandson. Martha was overjoyed that she had another extended family in Cam and Vala, and SG1 had adopted the Browns as one of their own.

"Well personally I would have went for Bart, but momma Sam has threatened me with hiding my DVD's of the Simpson."

"And I mean it to Jack." Sam smiled while rubbing her own petruding stomach.

"Well I think the momma is tired and baby too, so I want everyone to let Vala get her rest." Dr. Lam was checking on Vala after giving birth a few hours earlier.

"Alright everyone, you've heard the Doc. Let's let the new parents be alone and enjoy their little bundle. I hear they have cake in the cafeteria Henry. I bet Martha would love to pick out the size of your desert."

"Thanks Jack for reminding her." Henry poking Jack.

"Come on Sam, our boys are hungry. Thank goodness we don't have to change them too." Pushing Henry out, after kissing Vala on the cheek.

"We're so happy for you both." Hugging Cam and Vala. "We'll be nearby if you need anything. We love you both dear."

Vala smiled and her eyelids were slipping downward a little. As the couples left, Cam placed baby Henry in the crib to sleep. He smiled and watched the baby fall asleep. Cam had called his parents earlier and informed them also of their new born grandson. They were overjoyed and his mother wanted pictures downloaded as soon as possible. His father couldn't stop talking until his wife made him hang up and would call back later after telling the neighbors.

Cam smiled at his new little son, and couldn't believe his life was so complete. He pulled up a chair and kissed Vala's hand, while she held onto his.

"You did good Mrs. Mitchell. He's a handsome boy if I do say myself."

"I think I had a hand in that Mr. Mitchell. This mother tends to know how to pick them." Vala said sleepily.

Cam adoringly reached up to kiss Vala again. He still had to pinch himself to know he had this beautiful wife and a beautiful son in his life. Never could have imagined to have such a blessed life and family.

Vala strained to stay awake, and she looked lovingly at Cam. "I think the baby has influenced me to nap a little."

"Then go right ahead. I'll be here when you both awake. I love you so much sweetheart."

Vala smiled, closing her eyes thinking how wonderful her life is. This is what she wanted most in her life. This is what Quetesh could never fathom. Love and a family.

"Yes my darling. I love you both." Yawning "always."

With that said, Cam settled back into his seat watching Vala fall asleep peacefully and his son nearby to watch over. He thought about how Vala had come a long way to find a home and finally some peace from all her wandering. He had found her and stolen her heart and he had become a better man and leader because of her. Life was good, and swore he would never allow anyone to disturb his life with Vala or harm her in anyway, ever again.

Fini

A/N: I appreciate all the reviews, especially from Acer Sigma and fellow muses. This is one of those stories that allowed me to explore a whole new realm with Cam. I hope everyone enjoyed it. As usual any comments and reviews are welcomed.


End file.
